The Counter Agency
by anotherderevko
Summary: How about leaving the CIA rotunda for a while? Looking through the walls of the Central Intelligence Agency compound. The events that might have occured in another dimesnsion during the season two and season three interval.
1. Prologue

**PROLEGOMENON**

DISCLAIMER: The identities of the following characters were not based on the show ALIAS except for the original ones. New characters were made out of fictitious themes and careful topics. For some people, it might be an incident to find your name in it but for some, it might just be for purpose. This introduction will be used in the further twist of the story.

**Clio Ilinova**– Russian KGB agent. An asset to her agency- specifically sent on foreign fields. She has undergone trainings of both military and scientific terms, mastering a few forms of defensive arts. She was born of two formerly Russian KGB agents. Her parents, being killed during the Cold War- the Russian step for breaking the barriers set by the Iron Curtain- too, were assets until a twist of controversies disdained their names. From then on, she was raised by her own agency under a certain officer. Agent Ilinova's performance had been dedicated with full loyalty only to honor and protect her country as act of gratitude for admitting her in the agency despite her parents' alleged history.

**Aleksandr Liun**- Half-Russian, half-Chinese KGB agent. Assigned as a foreign field officer, he is a handler and commander to sent agents. He specialized in Chinese defensive arts and excels in technical and computer skills. Little was known of his parents and of his admission in the agency. Based on the records, he had been loyal in his serving years making him a ranking officer for the whole agency with his reputation in his main importance.

**Mikaela Reyes-** Also a Russian government agent. Under the commands of the FSB- the government replacement for the old secret agency, the KGB- she had been an extraordinaire, excelling in her department. Smaller information was gathered in her profile, including the trainings that she had undergone and the records of her own parents. From what her agency has provided, she had been loyal, though with protected operations that had been kept in secrecy.

**Yevgeny Lhuzikov** - KGB senior officer. A mole to the Russian government, due to his pretense years of service and of fraudulent accounts to his job, he had been a high-ranking officer making him powerful. He used to command agents during the Cold War making him gain intel. He had been stealing and using the KGB for his own group of mafia through the access given to him and through his own program called 'The Code'.

**Nikolas Molotov** - Russian KGB officer. Handler to Agent Ilinova back in Russia, he had his presence in Ilinova's life since her childhood. Also ranking with Lhuzikov, he had been working along with him in the agency, not knowing he's a mole. He had built friendship with him and so betraying his trust when he finds out.

**Sydney Bristow** – An international agent of the CIA stationed in Los Angeles. Possessing impressive profile and accounts, considered as one of the best spies of the United States. Loyal to her own country, she has performed excellent operations both recently and during the Alliance's regime- a powerful mafia group, having a smaller branch called SD-6 that poses as the CIA- working together with her father.

**Jonathan Bristow** – Senior CIA officer. Also has a high profile, he also had been one of the best spies during his early years- having to develop an American program for future spies to be supernatural. The rest of his identity has been kept in protection.

**Irina Derevko** – Former Russian KGB. One of the spies that had been sent in the Cold War, she was the only survivor. Her loyalty's not indicated on wherever agency.

**CIA Director** – Head of the Los Angeles CIA station.

**KGB Director** – Head of the KGB.

A—We haven't started yet, so please don't sue.


	2. The Tracker

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do not have rights over the Alias characters, I am just trying to express what I felt tickled my mind. I've been writing this story for ages, and now I'm fifteen. Ask, please, later. And also, I have no idea about anything that happens when readers do not appreciate what you write. So please, make it easy for this poor mind.

**CHAPTER ONE**

My handler stared at me. I knew what he meant; his eyes reflected both anger and dismay. The van went fast and I can't stop my body from swaying and slightly shaking; either because I was really wet or I did something wrong. I silently waited for his words, playing the badge in my hand.

"Hand me that," his Russian accent was still noticeable despite his fluent English. I reluctantly handed him the badge. I tried to think what's next. "This may not take credit on what you did. You still disobeyed."

Relieving, I felt. I never expected that kind of reaction from him. With grateful thoughts, I decided not to react.

"Debriefing would be initiated at the headquarters," he continued. He closed his eyes then shook his head. He looked at me. "All of you take some rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

----------

2000 hours. The aircraft landed on the secret headquarters. As soon as we have reached the grounds, operatives immediately lined inside the vast hall. Disappointment ran through the lines on the faces of the old officers. I stood firm, unmoved. Debriefing would have started already but silence wrapped the room. Officers ran their eyes back and forth the line; I wanted to melt in shame. I was surprised when the assembly was requested to leave; except me. I looked at my handler, he gave no sign of disapproval; I followed as he walked right in.

He handed me papers and at first I wondered what the problem was. I realized, my actions- did it bother the KGB?

"Agent Ilinova," the director started. "We analyzed the situation yesterday at your perimeter and we found certain details that would need your consultation."

I was not surprised that they will take notice of what I did.

"Our satellite camera showed a vision of the same assassin that you tracked down. What can you tell about this assassin?"

I felt foolish. I was stammering to answer and I felt I was at the limelight. I let out a deep breath.

"I saw the assassin about the same time I noticed that Marius Pavlovich was down. I could include that it happened about three to five seconds. He stationed at another building; right at the facade of the colonel's building."

"Are you saying that he was there before we could move in?"

"I'm not sure, but I think not. The assassin must have had the skills worthy on this mission and he could have noticed our movement. At the situation, he could have hidden and I shouldn't have seen him. In fact, I don't think the assassin was male."

"So you already know," my commander's voice concluded.

I nodded. He does know already.

"The badge that we acquired from the female assassin provided us sufficient information to extract the incident. We would like to consider your effort for getting the badge," the director told me although he was not satisfied.

My eyes glinted. I thought of what if the assassin noticed I stole her badge.

"What surprised us is that the assassin kind of worked in her mission, the assassination, under the CIA," the word gave a different sound in the room. The CIA took the subject, a KGB officer, down. The meaning of this could be foreseen.

"The CIA?"

"Yes. Agent Mikaela Reyes," he pointed at the papers and I looked at it. "Born, March 18th, 1980. Russian nationality. Half Russian, half Filipino."

"We also found out that Miss Reyes is a recent FSB agent."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted with confusion. "Does this mean she is a double agent?"

"No," my commander replied calmly. "There was a report that the FSB was apparently collaborating with some of the international agencies. Agent Reyes, to the CIA, was one of those who were chosen to be sent to the foreign fields."

"We suspect that the FSB has something in its sleeves. They used their own agent to bring down one of our officers under the supervision of the CIA. This must be a step to one of their hidden missions against us. And that is our concern. How all of this connected to our subject is your mission. As a consequence of disobeying, we chose you instead of getting another agent."

"I can't deny that I disobeyed despite your orders," I frankly detested. "But I don't find your decision an appropriate punishment for what I did. I see this as a crucial situation and I don't want to take it as a payment for what we obviously haven't known."

"Clio, the agency has better reasons to choose you than what you can think of. You are assigned on this project. I don't want any objections. Does that make it clear to you now?" again, I thought I've had enough of making the worst of his temper. "Don't make me ask you twice."

I would have just stared at him and never answered. But, it is my call.

"Yes, sir. I'll report as soon I leave for the mission."

----------

Early in the morning, I arrived at the station for my leave to Los Angeles. The piercing cold numbed my cheeks. To be able not to be tracked down, we used a stealth plane instead of boarding one from the airport. From there, we knew how sensitive the mission was. We were not just going against the CIA; we were going against our own countrymen.

"Your mission is to track down Agent Mikaela Reyes. Take all the chances to have information," my commander shouted against the loud noise of the moving aircraft. "We already have her address and it will be given to you by an undercover receptionist at the Los Angeles Airport along with your own address."

"How far is my jump-off from Los Angeles?"

"About 12 hours," he shouted louder. "It's at the boarders of Washington. You'll meet your transporter there. He'll approach you. You'll be able to distinguish him through his appearance. We can't give you his picture."

"Why not?"

"The CIA might be able to track him down through misplacement. You might as well be captured. Otherwise, none of this would be significant."

"Well what does he look like?" the noise got louder.

"You'll just know," he last shouted. The operator between us gestured that we are closing at the jump off. "Do your best for this mission. Get close to her."

"I will," I lastly replied. As soon as the operator gestured to jump, I was off. The air was really thin and I can feel I'm a hundred kilometers or so above the grounds. The sun isn't shining yet so it was hard to notice where to land. I opened my chute and floated freely on the air.

A man approached me and I always needed to be ready. I swiftly pointed my gun at him suddenly realizing that he was my former commander at an over seas mission. He talked to me and introduced himself as again, my commander in this mission since the KGB can't handle me directly at L.A. He led me to the vehicle and we immediately rolled off.

It was late midday and we arrived at the Los Angeles airport. I got my baggages that were transported from Hong Kong so that my real origin won't be traced. I got the apartment location from the receptionist and hurried off as soon as the instructions were given.

----------

1500 hours. My subject's place is a house from the front of my apartment. My location is always meant to have a good view but in exchange, I wasn't given any communication device except for a biologically disintegrating transmitter imbedded in my left molar and the earpiece in my earrings. It technically transmits any kind of conversation I make. I was not even allowed to call near the apartment house because there was a certain agent in the CIA that is sharp in any kind of device. They call and inform me through the transmitter. They also placed a tracker at a certain muscle at my neck that has a very sensitive pressure point so that any kind of attempt in taking it off would end my life instantly.

Agent Reyes is very womanly. She appears more mature than her age. She is tall and maintains a good posture; featuring great combination of Filipino and Russian characteristics. Her eyes aren't that expressive, her eyebrows matches the symmetry of her jaw and cheeks. Watching and picking up hints in her daily routine did not feel boring. She jogs in the morning, eats at a cafeteria for lunch and gets home before nightfall. I can conclude a strict and contained life base on her activities. At night, she cooks for herself and does little exercise before she sleeps. She completely shuts the house before eleven.

Day 5. I received a package from the agency. They instructed me to start and I decided to make my first move. At four in the morning, I prepared for the make-up jog. I watched with my binoculars and toasted bread. The house's lights were opened at four-thirty. I observed movements inside the house.

Finally, she's on her casual dress and she stretched at the doors of her house. I timed for a five-minute interval then started to hunt for my subject. I found her not far from the residential area and it seemed that she volunteered to walk a dog. She likes animals, I jotted secretly. She played with the dog and I felt more like watching. I opened the water bottle then thought what to do; I bought a newspaper and walked innocently with the paper on my nose. Intentionally, I bumped again against her then started the real mission.

"I'm sorry," I looked carefully.

"It's alright," the first time I heard her voice wasn't that memorable; especially when you're intended to. I wasn't able to trace any Russian accent in her voice, proof that she had been trained well.

"You have a nice dog."

"Yeah, but she's not mine."

"Oh, what's her name?" the play started. The agent fell to the trap.

We had talked a lot and joined the lunch together. First step in process, I radioed in.

"So where do you work?" she asked uncomfortably. She really seemed unused to socializing. Strict and contained, I assured, but not self-absorbed.

"At a bank in Hong Kong, one of the Asian branches in the lead. It started early in Eurasia."

"I see," she replied with self-investigation. I'm sure now that she speculated that I am an undercover agent. "On specifically what type of working are you involved?"

I smiled at her question and she seemed to guess that I know why she asked.

"Foreign matters," I took my last sip. "I'm having my vacation here... along with some business works, of course. It's not boring though, if you'll ask."

She smiled back. I made her feel that I'm secured with her. But I still need distance.

"And you work for?"

"The government," she answered honestly. I forced a startled look. "Not boring, too. I work on both foreign and local matters."

"I think that's nice."

"Yes," she agreed. She paused to think what to say next.

"You look familiar, you know," my voice tested. I looked the other way then pretended to think. "Were you there at the night when a Russian nationality was killed?"

In a sentence, I betrayed the whole reason why I kept on secret.

"About a week ago. Your picture... I have your badge."

She was more unpredictable to look at than to feel with. The tension never got to her eyes; she stared still. She stopped the fork between her fingers. At first, I thought she'd shoot me. She held back the sudden surprise I initiated.

"Why do you ask?"

"I had been looking for you."

"You were?" her voice grew firm. "And you found me... Where do you live?"

----------

I handed her the badge. The agency instructed me to make any possible move to gain her compassion and eventually, eliminate the badge from our possession. This was the only way I can think of. She might have suspected more but I trust in my agency's responsible actions.

"You had my badge for a week. How did you get it?"

"You dropped it," I made-up again. I need to get through. Your tough, I thought. But I can see through you. You trust more on the unseen matters. "I was hurrying towards the incident from an apartment I planned to move in. I accidentally bumped you. I know it's very important to you. I just looked at your picture, that's all."

She stared at me then at the badge.

"I appreciate your willingness to return my badge. But it confuses me," she took the badge. "Why didn't you stay at the apartment? Were you terrified?"

"No," I replied. My ability to analyze one's personality through her appearance works all the time. She expected I'll agree but I didn't. I needed to make her suspicious so I can prove that I'm clean. The more things she doesn't know, the more persevering she hunts for answers. "The place is too small. Practically, I can't stay there and make business transactions."

"I might have asked things harshly," she tried to apologize. "It's really important."

"I understand."

"It was nice meeting you. I have to go," she stepped back. I forced to smile and nodded. Then she turned away.

"She left," I radioed in then I hurried inside. My commander, Agent Aleksandr Liun, was already inside and he used the backdoor. He stays every time I leave for checking everything. Though they don't treat events as acts of treason, they make sure that everything was in place.

"You did good."

"Thanks," I sighed. He handed me the papers for briefing. I unintentionally looked at him and his face tightened by the knowledge that I was looking. He was just a year older than I am but he looks older.

"We have the new records of the mission," my handler radioed back from Russia. "Agent Liun would do the explanation."

"From the last five days that you stayed, we extracted information from those you have given. We've dealt with further investigation and were able to track her down. With this, the unit was able to identify her CIA field commander. His name is Jonathan Bristow."

The name sounded familiar but I had no time to think about anything else. The transmission interrupted.

"The next step is to know Jonathan Bristow. Use Reyes."

I listened carefully; we looked like lunatics if anyone would have seen us. We were talking to a third party that no one sees. I didn't like the word 'use'. I thought I'd just need to consider it as an alternative.

"Do you have an address?" I asked.

"Yes, but it isn't sufficient for completely extracting the headquarters. The CIA is secretly stationed underground an unidentified building," Liun explained.

"I'll track it down."

"You'll have to start tomorrow. Gain access," he seemed to have something else to say but he changed his mind. He cleared his throat. "Nikolas-"

"Clio," the transmission interrupted. "Agent Liun suggested to stay at your apartment for the night. He needs to work on some data in your laptop."

I looked back at him and he felt I was measuring him.

"These files are for your own records."

"I'm not complaining. I take things professionally," I cleared. Though it was only eight in the evening, I felt too tired. "Sir, are there anymore instructions? I need to rest."

The last transmission was helpful. They told me that Liun's stay was doubly purposed. It didn't matter on me why so I slept.

----------

0600 hours. Suspicious movements woke me up and I reached for my gun. I looked around the room then loaded my pistol.

"Agent Ilinova," Liun's voice informed. "I'm leaving now."

"Wait," I hurried to get something else to wear. "I'll lead you at the door. It's part of the plan."

I opened my door and he was standing distant enough from me. I would have smiled at him; he seemed so disturbed. I walked past him and reached for the knob when he spoke.

"Agent Reyes is apparently preparing to leave. You must follow her now."

"I will," I assured. He put his glasses on then started to walk away. I made a mock wave then noticed Reyes as he left. She was boarding her car and I immediately changed and followed.

She stopped at a cafe. I parked far enough to see; I realized that she was there to meet her commander. Jonathan Bristow, I thought. He arrived as soon as Agent Reyes sat. I radioed that Reyes was meeting Jonathan Bristow. I thought that they might be discussing my presence. They didn't stay long at the café. They left with different vehicles and at different roads. I had to choose now whom to follow.

The black Expedition drove freely not noticing that I was following him. Jonathan Bristow is a fair man. His countenance is of true professional meanings and his moves are experienced. I had now the time to think how his name came to my mind last night. The name Bristow rings a bell, that's it- but why? Why can't I remember? Suddenly, I lost track of the car. I was so annoyed at the fact that I didn't pay attention. I stopped then tried to radio that I lost Agent Bristow but I was too ashamed. I failed at my first attempt and it never happened to me before. I hunched on the steering wheel then tried to ease my temper; I decided to try again then leave the area completely if I find nothing.

----------

My report gave silence to Liun and my handler, Agent Molotov. I confessed that I was thinking of something that's why I lost the vehicle but I made sure that he didn't notice me.

"We traced that the CIA had already searched your files," he interrupted. He handed me another paper. "We confirmed that they found information only about your banking profession. We also made some changes with your birth certificate."

"We see that you're doing your job well, Clio," my commander said. "But you don't need to take things immediately."

"I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"I have to leave," Liun said. I stood to lead him out of the house again. He looked back as he went to his car. He signed to me that someone was approaching and noticed that it was Agent Reyes.

Before I can think of anything to say, Agent Reyes approached with something else in her expression.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow? I mean, are you free tomorrow?"

Her words gave different meanings. It was like she was on something or just teasing. She referred to Liun, I know. I can't help but smile at the scene.

"Well, of course. Your treat?"

"I'll cook for dinner. Can you come at six?

A-- Dinner, anyone? Come along and we'll brief you of what's happening. After all, everything that has been written was supposedly exclusive, something I wrote sequential with the fiction an important person wrote. It must have been lame, I don't know, really. Don't sue, I beg. Don't sue. This has been itself even before I discovered this website. I'll prepare pasta for all of you!

If you wondered how I came to this set of characters, you might want to find out the answers inside another fiction with which this fic is co-produced. Check out **mika**'s works, uploading soon.


	3. Trapped in the Unknown, Inside Job

DISCLAIMER: I don't know how well the first chapter went. My "GO, (author's name)! PASS IT!" feeling died of waiting. Nobody reviewed, huhu. And I don't own them (them! The cute little figures crawling in and out of your ears!), just like anybody else. For those who came for dinner to talk, thanks a lot.

**CHAPTER TWO, part one**

It was days after that dinner. It was simple yet things were getting clearer. Jonathan Bristow, though still covered, served as my motivation for this mission. He really is hard to track down. I also had difficulties in tracing the headquarters. Moreover, I introduced Agent Liun to Reyes as my friend in the bank. Agent Liun seemed to be enjoying the risk of his title. By that time, the agency was still not on pressure in pursuing for immediate results.

I blew the last particles of charcoal off the paper then gave my last look at the plan I've been sketching for days. I haven't reported yet to the KGB that I've been working on the CIA floor plan since I wasn't sure yet about it. The door buzzed and I hurriedly buried the sketch under other more sketches.

"Reyes will have a meeting with Agent Bristow today."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow them. It might help."

"Thank you," I told him. "You help."

I grabbed my coat and hopped in the car. I waited distantly then Reyes was out. I followed her to their meeting place and again, saw this Agent Bristow. They seemed to have some argument then left again separately. I turned the steering wheel sharply at a block. I won't lose him this time. I was recently enjoying my ride when he stopped at an apartment. He met a lady with a fair face. At the scene, I thought I had enough for that day. Probably, he's not going to the CIA.

I returned early. The house was empty. I called for Liun at the transmitter but no one seemed to intercept. I knew something was wrong; I was standing at an empty space with no one. Suddenly, the transmitter was on.

"What?!"

"I repeat, get out of the house immediately! Meet me at the cafe-" his words were cut and the last thing I heard was the buzzing sound.

Instantly, I grabbed for all I can think of was important then rolled off. It was still distant when I saw him. At the cafe, I saw Liun still gasping for air.

"The KGB station was attacked!" he exclaimed. It took time before it registered to my mind. I studied him carefully. He really wasn't lying.

"H-how did it happen?" my question gave more tension to his words. I too can't help but show panic.

"We don't know! The Nikkon intercept showed visions of explosion at the compound and it wasn't about anything the agency created. Employees and agents were reportedly killed and still fighting-"

"The transmitters aren't even working."

"It's because the station is already down! But we can still use the satellite."

"We have no time. We have to leave!"

---------

We arrived in no time but we were too late. I looked at remains. The devastation of the place was nothing I can bear. There were no one- operators, agents, handlers and officers- anyone but dead bodies on the ground. Emotions got to me, all I knew then was I am a KGB. And the KGB is now wrecked in just one night. No one could do this but someone that's too powerful.

Liun and I both stood staring for a while. The buildings were crashed; smoke and ashes were everywhere. My transmitter intercepts nothing. I closed my eyes to get myself calmed and I felt Liun's hand at my shoulder. Then I heard a familiar sound. Someone loaded a gun behind us.

"Don't move," the female voice ordered in Russian. Liun's hand slipped off. I can feel his hand ready at his side for his gun. "I said don't move!"

Liun pulled the gun and instantly the woman shot him giving me enough time for grabbing mine. I turned and faced her while Liun was lying with blood on his right shoulder. I breathed hard- her gun on my forehead and mine on hers.

"Don't move, too," I managed to order in return. I stared in stillness. My anger burned against her sympathetic eyes. I recognized her as the woman with Jonathan Bristow. I held my gun, my tears slightly showed. "You monsters!"

Her eyes' stare got distracted with another movement at my back and I had the choice to run or shoot her. I chose to run knowing that another operative is standing behind me and I knew he would kill me too if I'll shoot his companion. My legs trembled as I took the first step but I was too quick to stumble; I rolled over the ground to get to the first sufficient body shield I could get into.

For a while, I was safe. But I knew, it was a trap! Jonathan Bristow and this woman had been expecting us. I wanted to shoot hysterically but I had to stay calm. The two operatives that were there were one of those who took my agency down. Liun was now lying there, he risked his own life for trusting me on this and I knew that all I can do now for him and the agency is to escape. They shot for the second time.

I exchanged shots with them then I ran to the next block of large metal. A few more steps away and the vehicle that we used would be there. I shot continuously as I ran and they had no chance to shoot on me. I successfully got into the vehicle then rolled off as they both tried to shoot on my tires. In no time, I left the perimeter in an area no one knows.

I mended my own bruises. My intentions to leave immediately were furious; all of my thoughts were occupied by my own speculations. I wanted to get those two. I shouted in anger and my voice echoed within the area; my body was trembling. Then I had my own decision; I'll get the whole CIA. I'll get back to Los Angeles.

----------

0600 hours. My legs consumed all the speed it could take to walk immediately, merely running. I knew that the whole state is now looking for me but I didn't think they'd speculate I was in L.A. The cameras in the airport watched carefully, with my body and mind fused to revenge, I became aware that guards were preparing to get me. They really might have tracked me, but they won't have me. I ran; the whole crowd ran in panic as they tried to warn me with a shot. I ran as I could, I didn't even care how far or where would I go. I stole the first car I saw then escaped again.

My memory rushed. The apartment address flashed photographically. The roads became similar, left then right. Now, police cars are behind me. I looked at the rear mirror then calculated how much time, how many of them could arrive. Quickly, I turned, speeded off. The cars followed, I know I am not totally familiar to the streets but I trusted on my own abilities. With a few more turns, I lost the police and the choppers that followed me. I switched in to another car then headed to my apartment.

I ran towards my room. I halted to get some air then held my gun; ready to shoot on any traitor. The lights in the apartment were open. Someone broke in but I saw no traces of SWAT teams or forces. The room was still contained. Still ready, I took few more steps inside. Then, I saw my bedroom. There was a moving shadow going over my things- my papers, banking transactions and, the sketches. The figure found my floor plan but she looked closer at a picture I sketched.

"You never told me your job included hostile matters..." I breathed as I pointed my gun on her, Agent Reyes- seated still on the floor, holding my documents. "Get up! You heard me! I said get up! Face the wall!"

She quickly stood, faced the wall.

"Put your hands behind your head!" I shouted louder, my hand trembled because of my anger. She didn't follow at an instance but was forced to. I grabbed all the weapons she has then threw them far enough. I stepped back. "Now, you traitor, tell me. Where did you take my colleagues?!!!"

"I knew you are KGB. You don't want to kill me, we both know that," she tested. "You're all alone now in this mission. There's no point to continue."

"Shut up! Answer my question! Where did you bring them?!!"

"We didn't do it. We, the CIA nor the FSB, did not know anything about this-"

"Stop covering up! I saw two of your agents back in Russia and now your telling me that you don't know a thing?!" I sarcastically closed the gun to her head. The cuffs trembled on my own hands as I put it to hers. "Jonathan Bristow, your commander, and the woman- both tried to kill us!"

"Jack and his daughter went to Russia with the hope of helping and finding survivors. We intercepted that there were attacks in your compounds. The only reason why I wasn't with them is because I went to the headquarters late. They were sent to engage in the defense of your headquarters. It was an inside job, Clio. Your own officers did it!" her calmness broke as she explained. I felt my hands weakened as her words entered my mind. "Please, put your gun down. Teams might have tracked me now and they might be on their way. I don't want them to find you in this state."

"Well, what do you wish my state to be? After finding out that my agency, my whole life, is now vanquished by the same people I trusted? You, and your collaborators did it. There's no way that a traitor in the agency could last hidden for such a long time that they have plotted this conspiracy. Only someone or those who are powerful enough can do this," I detested.

"And I am not too foolish to perform this devastation. There are many wrong things that are happening in your agency. Some actions that your agency had made were used against itself. And this was the biggest," her words went softer. She breathed harder. "You knew before that finding out that your mentor was a traitor wasn't the biggest conspiracy in the agency; because it is the biggest mistake. Yes, the most powerful ones are the only who can do this-"

"You knew I wouldn't trust you. Stop insisting your reasons. I was ordered to follow you because you took one of our elite officers down and not because of anything my mentor had involved to... Don't use her against me. Now, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Because this is the truth. I was ordered to kill Marius Pavlovich because of his threats to the country. Being one of Lhuzikov's followers, it was about that time that he was given missions to contact bigger terrorist groups. The agency, your life, believed that Yevgeny Lhuzikov and his collaborators had no intentions to go against the agency. But they were wrong. Instead, they gave him more power for pursuing Irina Derevko's exile. He's the same officer that attacked your agency," she emphasized. Agent Reyes' words made me silent. She answered all the questions in my mind that I've kept for years. By that time, she made me feel someone else knew how I felt when you know that not all of the decisions that your agency made were something you agreed on. "That's why the FSB had no other choice but to move on its own. The KGB never believed us."

I was bit of annoyed that she knew the truth better than I should have. But I blinded myself from the fact that I wanted to believe.

"If these were true..." my voice shook. "H-how did you know all of these?"

She paused. She thought of what she would say.

"You have no one else to trust, Ilinova," her words came to my consciousness. "You've got to trust me on this. I- I was the one who submitted that Irina Derevko was innocent. That's why I know too that Lhuzikov was the one who framed her, the one who is the traitor. He did that because Irina knew Lhuzikov's treacheries."

"Don't think that because you know these things, you can make me stand on your side. I see no proof on any of your words... My agency has its own reasons why they didn't trust the FSB."

"And it included envy," she spoke. I can't believe the words that I heard. "Your superiors knew that the KGB was about to be dissolved from the traces of the Soviet Union. The administration decided on that but they never wanted to be fused with FSB. They never told you that it was about to be dissolved to the FSB because they don't want you to suspect on their intentions."

She kept the tension on her own words. My lips trembled to ask more when I suddenly felt that men were moving around the house. I pointed again the gun to her but someone opened the door. I looked at my back and I felt a sudden shot of pain on my neck. The last thing I remembered, Agent Reyes had the chance to give me a blow at my neck. My body collapsed by the pressure. My vision blurred and I felt I was helplessly numb. I lost my thoughts; I lay unconscious on the floor.

A: **mika**'s not yet registered. My stomach grumbles in hunger of your reviews. Please have a chance to. Have concerns to the poor writer. '


	4. Trapped in the Unknown, The Revealing

DISCLAIMER: 'Still haven't saved enough money to buy them (little figures, those that are called ALIAS characters), so I still am a mere author tying to watch them from afar. My only properties are those that are new. Read and please… review.

**CHAPTER TWO, part two**

My head was still spinning. I squirmed on the soft surface, still feeling the pain in my neck. Then I opened my eyes. Just then I realized that the CIA has captured me. I looked around; absolutely, I'm not in prison. I sat down on the bed as Reyes' revealing flashed in my head. Just then, I noticed someone else was in the room.

"You recovered fast," she said sitting uncomfortably on the bench. She's been staying there. "We had to inject to you anti-depressants. The tracker that was activated in your neck before gave sudden pulses when I gave you a blow. I'm sorry I had to hit you. The team would have shot you if I didn't."

I just stared at her. I was still having second thoughts about the things that were happening; I wished I could hit her, too, but the medicine still had an effect on me. I didn't care for her excuses.

"Why am I here?"

"I had an access to your laptop. I never told you, the CIA never believed me that you are a KGB agent," she stated. Despite that I felt that she just played on me, she tried to convince me that she, too, had mistakes. She admitted that if it weren't because of my secret files, the CIA would believe that I am involved in the attacks both in the CIA and the KGB through the Bristow's report. Liun's works were clean enough they couldn't trace any visual evidence.

"There were attacks in the CIA?" I asked.

"The assistant director was shot inside the compound. We suspected that that traitor that we caught is under Lhuzikov's orders. We traced that he was secretly passing intel from one party to another. Some of the CIA files were even missing," she reported. "We wanted to retrieve everything back."

Reyes paused then looked meaningfully.

"You know I won't work in the CIA," I cleared as soon as I felt what she wanted to ask.

"We also planned to recover everything and everyone who were held in captive after the KGB attacks," she persuaded. "We already have initial information that can support this mission. Agent Liun is now working with us."

"Don't think that because Liun chose to help you I can't work alone."

"Ilinova," she whispered. "The intelligence department is filing a case against you. They traced that you had worked unauthorized over the CIA personal files. And they know now that you were just following orders then. But they still want to ensure that you won't be able to use anything that you know about these files. Surely, they'll have you in custody if you refuse but if you'll agree to work with us, they will withdraw the case."

"You cannot convince me," I cleared firmly.

Her gaze locked on mine; testing me. She continued.

"And as a privilege of having you with us, we will allow you to visit your mentor, Irina Derevko, in her cell."

The words registered fast. What she's holding on now was too personal.

"How dare you try to measure me," I lowered my voice. My fury burned again against her. "If you think you already know enough about me, think again. My relationship with someone I look up to doesn't and won't affect any of my decisions. I was trained to think better than to feel with. You can't use her against me."

"I know. But we can't do all of these alone. That's why were asking you, we never wanted to force you," she defended.

"And you were asking in the right ways, weren't you? Why would the CIA want a KGB agent to work for them in such matters that even the agent herself is involved?"

"Were giving you 24 hours to consider," she stood. "After that, we'll prepare a place for you in the CIA; which depends on your choice. It's either in the agency or in prison."

She left my questions unanswered. How can they ensure that I will collaborate with them after revealing too much of their most kept mistakes? _They must be trying to build something they can hold on to against the reestablishment of the KGB, _I thought. But 24 hours was not a long time for me to think.

----------

The next morning, CIA guards took me to their station. I was brought to the conference room and people were already there.

"I accept your offer," I decided. Liun looked at me across the room. "I'll be involved if you'll do this just to help us. We all know that there are better reasons for your helps."

They looked on each other for a while. Agent Reyes was sitting next to her commander, Jonathan Bristow. He looked at me trying to analyze my words.

"Welcome to the CIA, Agent Ilinova," an unfamiliar man greeted professionally. "I am the director of the CIA. We expect your full cooperation on this mission. We request to have you interrogated. Please, follow us."

My hands felt lightly as they took off the cuffs. There were only few officers that were in the room when they started.

"State your name, please."

Few questions were hard to answer but some didn't take me to think. I looked carefully at the one-sided mirror. _Could someone they can use against my statements be watching? _Another question was asked.

"After you're parents were killed during the Cold War, you said that from then on, your agency took you with them. Why?"

"My parents betrayed the agency. As their child, I must repay for what they had taken. They ensured that raising me will be an asset when time comes."

"Wasn't that hard for you? Working for something you never did?"

"No."

"Who, specifically, took care of you?"

"Irina Derevko, a KGB officer."

"Agent Ilinova," a man called as he took his glasses off as if he was having a hard time asking. "We know that you are totally aware that your mentor, Irina Derevko, is apparently held in prison under special conditions. She is considered as an enemy of this country. We want you to understand that it is also hard for us to expect something to trust on to someone who had long been with this... woman; and specially, someone who admires her. Except from the loyalty that you ensure us, what else do you have to offer for us to trust you completely?"

His question offended me. People oftenly judged Irina through what she's done and not what she's capable of. This makes them think that I, too, am like my mentor.

"That's a question you know no one can answer," I replied coldly. "But I want to clear to you... when I was taken by the KGB, their order to Irina Derevko to raise me did had a great contribution to who I am right now. Irina Derevko is as good as a mother as she is as an agent. Though, she would have quitted her work just to give her personal things better dedication. But she never forgot that it was because of the KGB why she now has her most treasured things. She knew the things that she must prioritize. And you're now looking on just a mere reflection of what kind of a mother she was... but I'm never the same agent as she is."

The interrogators went quiet for a while. But the rest of the day had me stuck in the room full of people who wouldn't just believe whatever you say. I felt I've left myself nothing I had kept for years but the CIA just won't appreciate. I started to wonder how hard it was for Irina to work on these people. Finally, it ended late after nightfall.

"Reports had warned us that Lhuzikov and his teams were looking for you. We request that you stay in our safe house while we wait for your call. You'll standby as long as we don't have orders yet," they informed. "Tomorrow, we will introduce to you your companions and your mission lay-out. Have a good night."

----------

The guards at the safe house checked and double-checked the area. I refused to have guards but the director insisted for my safety. With the whole area locked up and the cameras watching, I securely slept over my undying thoughts. But earlier than it must, I felt a sudden throbbing pain in my neck. I couldn't get to sleep again so I decided that we go. Before eight, we were off again to the station.

"Good morning," Agent Reyes greeted as I stepped in the briefing room. Liun, Jonathan Bristow and her daughter were already in the room along with the CIA director. They spread out as soon as they heard me step in.

"Good morning. I see we're all here…" the director greeted but looked discontented with the attendance. "Well, again, welcome to the CIA. Today, I would like to introduce to you both your co-workers."

Sydney Bristow is beautiful. I never noticed with the first two times I'd met her. She has expressive eyes and she smiles warmly at anyone she sees. She apologized for shooting on me as well as shooting Liun.

"You have a striking resemblance as your mother," I ended the light conversation. She looked back then glanced at her father with surprise. I was held back by Jack's stare, as if he's warning me from saying another word.

"Jack Bristow, senior CIA officer and Sydney's father," the director stated. Jack Bristow was looking without a blink. "Agent Ilinova and Liun, you will be under your commander, Jack, along with the other operatives that you see in this room."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Liun greeted him politely. He didn't say a word but glanced. I didn't manage to look long on his stoic face; I couldn't even greet him.

"And, Agent Reyes. I think you know each other already," he lastly introduced. He expected that Liun and I would greet her but no one did, even Reyes. "Well, from now on, your cooperation not only with those whom you're already familiar with will be expected. We-"

"Agent Ilinova," Jack interrupted as he called on my name. "Lately, I reviewed your records and profiles. And I found out that you were working in the KGB since you were… a child. How was that possible?"

I looked at the director in confusion. Why was he still asking when I thought that the interrogators have already informed them. The director nodded at me for my answer.

"I was adopted in the agency after my parents were killed," I told them. I wished he wouldn't ask anymore but for the tone of his voice, he wouldn't stop. "Your interrogators had already asked me about these matters. I expected that you know about it already."

"I wasn't informed. How are you related to Irina Drevko?" he asked coldly. From there, I realized that he watched the interrogation and he was just testing. I didn't like his voice approach and Sydney didn't seem that she liked it, too. She looked at her father like she wanted to tell him to stop. "My question is how are you related to Irina Derevko?"

"Was this the thing you've been discussing before I entered?" I asked straightly. I leaned forward on the table in insult. "Mr. Bristow, I wish that you tell me straight what you--"

"Mr. Director!" a male agent called tensely cutting my sentence. He rushed in the room breathing hard like he was being chased. "I need to talk to you and Jack, sir-- it-it's very important."

"What is it Marshall?" Jack, irritated, asked as we were all led to a technical room.

"Well, uh, the... transmitter that we inspected from Agents Ilinova and Liun, uh, have undergone through my own inspection," he explained. He was stammering and shaking in excitement and in tense. "You see it was most unusual that this kind of device would be produced because it is too powerful that-"

"Marshall, please! What exactly is your reason why you called us?!"

"I, uh, uhm, was able to control the device," he reported, stammering more. He continued like his teacher had scolded him. "I gained access to the KGB satellite, the Nikkon Satellite. And I traced another, uhm, transmission from another Russian agent named Gregory Ivanov."

They were all surprised at the intel that this brilliant agent detected. I suddenly thought, the transmitter, the control station is now activated. I hid the pain that I was feeling at my neck when Reyes looked at me as if she knows what's happening.

----------

"Gregory Ivanov," the director pointed to the papers. They immediately had us briefed because Agent Marshall Flickman, a CIA specialist, traced a moving transmission from this agent. "An SVR agent and one of the proven associates of Lhuzikov."

"Months ago, we traced that someone in the agency was having communication with this man. This mole is the same agent that shot the assistant director," Jack stated. "Ivanov is one of those who are held responsible for some of the hacked confidential CIA files. He, through his CIA collaborator, entered and handed files to their mastermind, Lhuzikov."

"I know this man," I informed. "He's a former KGB agent."

"Yeah," Marshall agreed. "Though this man had been out of the KGB for years, he still had access through-"

"Lhuzikov," I interrupted. I tried to recall something. "He has power to some of the KGB accesses. Lhuzikov had been using his personalized program 'The Code'. It must be containing some of our needed intels."

"We can't use your suggestion until it's proven," Jack opposed. He was still eager to have me excluded in this mission. I tried to answer back.

"Excuse me," Marshall broke off. He showed a visual map of the Swedish vicinity and at the corner of the screen was a tracked figure giving off signals. "I think we've got a lead."

Jack went back to his 'common expression'. The director immediately ordered for us to stand by as he prepared our sudden leave. We watched carefully as the figure moved. The signal closed in to a vast area. The roads in the vision faded off as we followed the track then suddenly, we lost the signal. Marshall gave us a worried look. "I think we lost him."

"Try to find him again, Marshall!" Jack ordered sarcastically.

Marshall pressed hard on his computer, his hand and face sweating on the pressure. For sometime, I wanted to shut Jack up. Successfully, he tracked back the signal. Marshall breathed hard and tried to say something. "I think something that is not programmed in the satellite is blocking, or in someway, is cutting the signal. The signal's been on and off. We have to move. Sooner or later, I might not be able to hold this signal any longer…"

----------

The midday sun was up. Sydney, Reyes, Jack and I left as soon as Marshall and Liun held the area monitored. We had just landed from our plane and we rolled off to the perimeter.

"Marshall, are we there?" Jack asked tensely in his transmitter. My transmitter along with Reyes and Sydney's were based on my KGB transmitter while Jack was having an improved transmitter. Jack took another sharp turn and the van almost turned turtle. I nervously held tight on my seat. "Are we closing in?"

"Yes, Jack," the director transmitted. "Take a turn to the left."

We finally left the urban area and the Delta team escorted us as we approached the perimeter. We stopped blocks away and to get equipped.

"Our mission is to abduct Gregory Ivanov," Jack quickly informed as we got on to our suits and loaded our gears. He almost shouted at the midst of the loud propeller noises. "Move unnoticed. Do not forget to follow only what your instructed to do. I expect that your obedience will be submitted totally to your instructions. The case of the mission is too sensitive. We don't know what's the factor and what's the reason for our subject's presence. The team would be standing by to any authorized signal. If something goes wrong, cut through to any conversation through your transmitters. DO NOT attempt to go alone."

We rolled off again. We went around the establishment that only us can see. No satellite, no bugging device can track or identify it because its program was long been deleted. We radioed for the establishment confirmation. It was too clever of Lhuzikov to choose this former KGB lab for a meeting place. We moved tactically under Jack's orders.

"The security system is complicated," Sydney told us as she ran down through the system wiring. "Dad, what should we do?"

"Marshall, download this," Jack ordered silently but his voice kept his tension. The process was consuming time. I glanced at Reyes as I stretched my trembling hand on my rifle.

"We have no time," Reyes informed. She held her rifle ready. "We must find another way."

"I got it!" Marshall exclaimed. Suddenly his voice rushed up. "T-there's a problem, the system's showing a DNA pattern. I don't know why it's like this-"

"We must break in," Jack concluded.

"But we mustn't be noticed. Ivanov must be expect--"

"Behind you!!" the man shot behind Jack but he quickly shoved at my warning. I shot the man behind him and Jack looked quite threatened for a while. "They already know we're here!"

"BACK OFF!!" Jack panicked as he ordered. He shot the fiberglass door then threw a timed bomb on it. "Move!"

Men repeatedly shot on us as we all got in the building. Breathing hard, I saw Reyes beside me. Jack and Sydney were on the other side of the entrance; we were separated. Jack quickly thought for instructions as the men positioned outside the door. Another batch of shots studded the walls.

"Reyes!" Jack shouted as he shot back. He exchanged shots with them and so did Sydney. "Get Ivanov! MOVE NOW!"

Without a word, Reyes grabbed my arm. Shooting as we passed, we almost got all the men down. Sydney and Jack had the chance to follow the run but they were left on a corner keeping the men off.

"Marshall, we need a map," I radioed calmly as we kept on running. "Do you have one now?"

"Got it!" Marshall radioed back.

"Where's Ivanov?" Reyes' voice rushed as she breathed hard. She was running ahead of me.

"Turn to your left!" Marshall shouted. My ear almost went deaf at the transmission. "Take the stairs to your right!"

Reyes pushed the door at the fire exit, as I turned ready for any shooter behind us. We raced upstairs.

"How many more floors?"

"You're almost there!" the director answered back. We pushed again through the door then entered a room full of computers. Surprised, we dived on the floor as Ivanov's guards tried to kill us. They were trying to escape. "Ivanov's heading to the rooftop! Follow him!"

"Ilinova," Sydney suddenly intercepted. "We're trapped! I don't know what to do! Dad's shot and Marshall can't get us out!"

"Reyes!" I called on her as she started to run again. I turned on Sydney. "Are you safe for now?"

"Yes. Please, try to get an access to get us out. Marshall told me he can't hack in through the computers but Ivanov left one open," she panicked. I spotted the open computer as Reyes gestured that she must go. I sat down and tried to run the programs. "We're in the fourth level. Please hurry."

"You're about two blocks from the next stair," I informed. "Sydney, try to get your father moving. There are four men heading to your next direction. Turn to a corner ahead. I'll open an elevator to your right."

"Ok," she said almost breathless as she tried to calm herself. She and her father got in. I chose the elevator that will lead them at the same room. I controlled the elevator for the 10th floor.

"Hold on Sydney," I copied. I sealed securely all entrances in the floor. As soon as Jack and Sydney were secured, I decided to follow Reyes at the rooftop. I took a step but something held me back. I found a program in the computer- KGB files- but there was no time. I radioed in for Liun and he responded when Reyes suddenly intercepted.

"Call for the Delta Team!" Reyes shouted. She was trying to keep herself safe. She exchanged shots with the guards. "Ivanov's chopper is waiting! They can't have a chance to leave!"

"Copy!"

The team arrived. Reyes successfully got Ivanov alive though she was wounded. The team's choppers quickly responded and we got Reyes and Jack on the first chopper for medication. We were already far enough for any follow up shots when another group of Ivanov's extractors arrived. Safe enough to think, I held the disk tight. The chopper roamed. The days done.


	5. Conclusions

DISCLAIMER: I may be poor and I still am. I wish Alias were coming earlier than January. The Christmas season has just begun! I don't own them, and I never intended to hurt them. CHAPTER THREE 

I hopped in the vehicle. The guards stood distantly as they watched me leave. I turned the engine on then rolled off. Not far from the safe house, I took a call by the phone that Reyes provided. The phone rang.

"Meet me outside the compound. I have something to tell you. Don't get noticed."

As soon as I ended my call, I took the alternate route, purposely, for any tailing. The roads were clear but I knew that the guards already radioed in for my unauthorized leave. Expectedly, my phone rang.

"Ilinova!" the voice rushed in. "Where are you?!"

"I know the guards called you-"

"You're too reckless! Get back at the safe house, NOW! The-"

I dropped my phone. I lost control of the steering wheel and the car wiggled along the empty road. Surprised, I quickly held the steering wheel back and finally got it controlled; I took a look at the rear view mirror. I was followed, but not by the CIA. The vehicle bumped again, trying to hover me on the shoulder.

My body shook as it took every assault; my chest was beating hard. Stepping harder on the gas, thinking there was no time. They wanted to kill me. I reached for my gun but then another vehicle intersected bumping at my car's side. Again, I lost control of the steering wheel and the car was pushed to the shoulder. The tires rolled over the graveled surface with the friction stopping the tires. The things happened so fast that when I opened my eyes, my head was bleeding. With blood flowing down on my face, I tremblingly unbuckled from my seat and reached again for the gun. Covering, it took me a while to get it. The men tried to shoot me as they neared. Another push then finally, I held the gun. I kicked the door open then crawled out.

Another shot, then another, bullets came flying everywhere and I couldn't have another chance to shoot back. My hand was shaking uncontrollably as I lost blood. I tried to calm and think of a plan but I was bleeding profusely. I lied down on the ground, letting the shadow of the car cover my figure. I waited attentively as the footsteps neared- thinking, breathing harder at the threat.

----------

48 hours earlier. I was sitting inside the conference room, waiting for the others. The day before had just concluded speculations as Gregory Ivanov was interrogated. I tried to analyze the paper works on my desk when Liun and the others arrived.

"Congratulations. You're mission yesterday was successful. We would like to acknowledge everyone for their effort," the director greeted warmly. People looked at each other at the relief of seeing everyone alive. "Ivanov's interrogation started yesterday and just ended two hours ago. We confirmed that he was sent to reactivate the lab's systems under Lhuzikov's orders. Any other attempt would be ceased at once. We would like to ask if any of you had gathered any leads when you entered the area."

Liun glanced at me secretly. I knew that he what he meant was the database.

"The infiltration in the area yesterday went well," Jack spoke awkwardly. "But for reasonable causes, I assure that things went wrong in the process so I suggest for further investigation."

"Dad, you don't need to say that," Sydney whispered as she glanced shyly. It is offending to know that the person you saved didn't even know how to say he appreciated and that in someway, he was actually referring to you.

"The heads of the department already suggested for further investigation, Jack," the director announced, as he looked puzzled at the scene. "All you have to do now is to stand by again. Jack and Reyes, I'll see you in my office. As for the others, you may now leave."

"I'm still working on with the database," Liun secretly informed me as we went out of the conference room. "But it won't be too long before I'll get it decrypted. Have you informed anyone yet?"

"No. We might be able to use it better than they could."

"I wonder if we can-"

"Ilinova," Sydney approached cutting Liun's sentence. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you. Can you come with me?"

----------

Sydney was walking ahead of me. The dim hall lined with empty cells and grills. My heart pounded as I realized whom we were going to visit. Sydney halted; the last grill went up and cleared the hall. She glanced at me then continued to walk. Finally, we came to the cell.

"We now have Gregory Ivanov," Sydney informed her mother politely. "I requested to have you informed and they agreed believing you can help."

"Thank you, Sydney. I appreciate that you had me acquainted. You don't know how you've helped me," Irina smiled gratefully as I stayed unnoticed. As she glanced, the smile faded. I couldn't predict how she was going to react; she was staring still- either in surprise or in disappointment.

"They agreed to have you debriefed about this," she continued, "but they wanted Ilinova to be the one to interrogate you."

Irina and I both looked at Sydney; we were both surprised. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Syd, you should have told me be-"

"What are they up to?" Irina asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. But I think they wanted to test Ilinova's sincerity," she explained nearly whispering. "And dad told me not to tell you anything about this but this is the only excuse I knew. Sooner or later he will surely go to the superiors to oppose me with this decision, so I did not hesitate to accept their offer. I hope you both understand."

I thought for a while. I never thought that she would do that for her mother- even if it means disobeying her father; but we had no time.

"I cannot promise you that I can give the results that you need..." I told her looking away, "specially with your father in pursuit to interfere."

"I know. It'll be all right. Thank you Ilinova," Sydney said softer. She quickly handed me the papers. "You can start your brainstorming today. There will be no problem, I assure. I'll cover up for you- from dad. Besides, he, himself, had done this before."

She turned away. Irina and I were left at the hall. I was hardly lifting a finger at all when I realized the possibility that the meeting could be incompletely authorized. I quickly grabbed for words.

"It was two days ago when I turned in," I informed her in Russian knowing she'll ask. I started to flip on the pages of the documents. "I'm with one of our American assets, Agent Liun. Here, read this."

Irina reached for the papers at the opening. She reluctantly began to read. I couldn't help my self examine how she was- the place where she sleeps, the system on how she lives. I was stricken with agony to see her in a place like that after such disappearance. I looked back at her and she finished the document.

"Your tactics are going well," she said unemotionally. Her voice and her eyes suddenly reflected a sense of superiority. "Except that I know they're using our own satellite to bug on our files."

"The choice was not ours. When I turned in, they already had the device analyzed," I explained hard trying to make her understand that I did my best to protect our agency. Our conversation began to become unintentional. "I know you're not pleased to see me in this place that you even wish that I was abducted with the others. But you must understand, I was taken after my cover was messed up. They had me blackmailed. Now they're entrusting me to involve concerning these matters that I couldn't waste. The KGB needs help."

The hall stirred with my voice. Irina stood unmoved, seemingly discontented. She took a step closer then slid the papers back to me, looking back then crossing her arms at her front. I was annoyed by her childishness. I picked up the documents.

"I guess you're not in the mood…" I continued.

"Give me more time," she answered in English. "I don't want you to think that I'm not cooperating."

"I-I'll inform Sydney," I concluded turning back. Then suddenly, I remembered something; I turned again to tell her. "But at least you must know. Someone is arranging your papers for your trial. We'll get you out. Excuse me, I must leave."

"Ilinova," Irina called back. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I nodded. Irina smiled so I smiled back.

----------

Lines appeared on Sydney's forehead as I told her what had happened. I told her that the idea did not seem helpful and I suggested that I get replaced. But she was determined on her plan; she suggested giving her mother time.

"And before I forget," Sydney leaned closer. "Dad has been-"

"Ilinova," the voice echoed over the others. He hurried towards us. "Excuse us, Sydney. I need to talk to her."

"Dad, if you want to discuss this with someone, it's me."

"No, Sydney," Jack insisted to her daughter. "Please, excuse us."

I nodded at Sydney. She reluctantly turned away then left while Jack started to confront me.

"I expected that I needn't to warn you anymore but I see that you lack a sense of sensitivity," he initiated. "I don't appreciate your collaboration with Sydney's silly plans."

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"I want to remind you that I am your superior and if you want to stay in this agreement, you should learn to follow only and what I say. Obedience is what I demand, Ilinova. I don't suggest that you see Sydney anymore," he demanded. As soon as he finished, he started to walk away. Insulted of being measured, I ran up to follow him.

"Is that all that the CIA can do? Blackmail us?"

"This is not about the CIA. This is about your spoiled attitudes concerning your usage of your given authorities. Tolerating your smart-brained ideas will only give further complications to problems we already have."

"What are you so mad at me about?" I broke out. "Getting my job contaminated with personal issues is not my style Agent Bristow… or is it yours?"

"The situation here is about you, don't try to reverse it. The idea of adopting you and your companion in this agency did not even seem to me as a responsible decision. If ever I discover any act of betrayal, I assure you, you will never last in this agency for a second or worse, you'll find yourself spending the rest of your life with your mentor in the cells."

Jack stopped. He couldn't help himself from revealing what he truly meant. The door remained opened as he stood still; I pushed his shoulder so to face me.

"So this is what it's all about…" my voice lowered. Jack watched carefully. I tossed to him the papers that Sydney gave me for Irina's interrogation. "I promise you. Irina can get herself out. She'll be proven innocent from the charges against her and that will prove that you have been wrong all along."

I walked past him out of the door. Hurrying down the dark hall, I can feel him standing still on the door, watching me walk away. I thought if he even felt guilty about his words or was he even proud to make me walk out.

"Ilinova!" a voice shouted. I looked back. I wished it was Jack but it was the most impossible thing to think about on that situation. Reyes was standing next to Jack, as if she had just given him an earful. She ran down to join me in my walk. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

The vehicle finally arrived at the safe house. Reyes glanced at me from her seat then smiled.

"Don't pressure yourself with Jack," she amused. "I know how it feels to be condemned and criticized, specially by him. It's just, the CIA really is demanding when it comes to superiority."

"I know!" I exclaimed, finally smiling. "Ironic, isn't he? He's so ignorant when it comes to others but on the other hand, too obvious when it hits him or his daughter. He really has changed."

"I see. Irina has been telling you her personal life," she concluded. I glanced at her. Somewhere in my mind I wanted to tell her that she's right but it seems she knows already. Sometimes, I think she can read my mind. "But maybe you shouldn't judge Jack either."

"Yes," I told her. "Reyes, how is Irina's case going? Do you think that Sydney's idea will affect the case?"

"It's fine. I am using some help from the FSB. Don't worry."

"If there's something else that I can do, just let me know," I told her. Again, I thought she read my mind. "Reyes, if I must say, at times, I think of you as someone extraordinary. You know, people that are special."

"Like I can read your mind?" she asked. More undying thoughts swam in my mind. She wasn't suggesting that she can but it didn't seem either that she couldn't. There was silence for some time. "Hey, I forgot. I need to give you this."

"Thanks," I told her as she handed me the box. I opened it and was surprised. "Did you buy this yourself?"

"I can't get one from the agency."

"Thank you. I don't think Jack will be pleased to know that I now have a phone. He'll be mad."

"He sure will," she assured. I finally got off the car. "Good night."

----------

I slept early that night. I didn't want to think about problems concerning my alliance with the CIA or of the pursuit of retrieving the KGB losses. Still drowsy, my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Liun," the voice informed. "Listen, I need you to do something."

"What is it?" I asked, quite irritated. "Where did you get my number?"

"From Reyes. I was with her when she purchased your phone," his voice transmitted. His tone suddenly changed. "I need to tell you that I now have the database decrypted."

I was alerted. I didn't know if I should be glad or be hesitant. Liun told me that he'd be sending to me the database. I secretly sneaked in a laptop from the guards into my room.

"I'm in," I informed him as I registered. He instructed that I register in the KGB site so he could track which device was that I'm using. Using the KGB satellite, he navigated.

"Okay, I see you," he informed. Suddenly, Liun's voice went unclear. "Listen, I'm using a phone here in the compound and it won't be safe to talk with you any longer. You'll receive it soon. I'm going."

The call ended. I impatiently waited as I covered for the taken laptop. I placed the computer on my bed and sat on the floor. Finally, I received the database and with no hesitation, downloaded it in the guard's laptop. Minutes later, the downloading was successful.

There was another and another. The database contained every KGB information and secret files that any counter agency would be dying to have. I've never entered that one before and I was surprised to see all other intels and reports concerning highly protected projects and issues in the agency. And then, at the bottom, it struck me. The Cold War- the one and only report of those agents that were sent decades ago to spy in America because of the deadlock- all died, including my parents. Present agents in the KGB like me were given direct orders not to try opening this file. But then, I felt an urge to disobey. It was not that I knew that there must be something in there that can help me save the KGB; I knew it was personal. I opened the link. And there it was.

Profiles, accounts and personal information of agents that died during the process- all were listed in the site. I scanned the monitor, then finally, I saw what I was looking for: the name of my parents. At first, I wondered if I really must have been researching the faces and files of this traitors- the very people who made me and maybe, loved me. All I knew about them is that they were killed before the agency knew they were traitors- no pictures, no backgrounds. The reason why is what I didn't know and what I wanted to know. Then I decided, I had enough of disobeying. I was about to close the site when another intel got my attention, the list of survivors of the Cold War. I knew there was only one- Irina, but I wanted to see her full account. I opened it and saw every detail and story that she had told me before. Nothing she omitted, except one. There is a hidden file in Irina's account that was registered under Lhuzikov's name. I knew that Irina went under Lhuzikov before but why hide something? Again, opening it, I discovered the most kept secrets of the KGB. One of them was Project Christmas, an adaptation of the American project of developing special agents. I was once involved in it but Irina refused to have me involved any longer. _But if it was under Lhuzikov, _I thought, _could it be that Irina is col-_

There was a knock on the door; I hid the laptop under my bed.

"Agent linova, we have received a phone call that the director wants you in the agency before midday."

"I'll be ready in a minute," I told them, quite nervous that they can discover that I stole a laptop.

I went back to the files. I scanned the monitor quickly, suspecting that Irina has been truly in collaboration with Lhuzikov from the start, the reason why she didn't want cooperate. It was then that I started to suspect my own knowledge about the situation. I reached the bottom and there was a short telegram written in different codes. I tried to decode it and in my own surprise, I was shot by terror. There it was written:

_**'As agreed, Agents Ilinov and Ilinova are now dismissed. I'll be sending their bodies by midnight. I expect that you fulfill yours.**_

_**THE MAN'**_

My body trembled. At that moment, I concluded that Irina has been communicating with Lhuzikov long before she was charged of treason. She has been responsible for so many things, especially my parent's death. I stood, and then with fury again burning in me, I thought of leaving the safe house unaccompanied.

"I'm leaving alone. Don't you even try to follow me," I shouted on the guards then rolled off.

I groped for my phone and called Liun to meet me outside the compound. As soon as I ended my call, my phone rang.

"Ilinova!" Reyes' voice rushed in. "Where are you?!"

"I know the guards called you-"

"You're too reckless! Get back at the safe house, NOW! The-"

A vehicle bumped the tail of my car and I dropped my phone. I tried to hold on to the steering wheel but they kept on bumping my tail and with another car intersecting and bumping at my side, I was hovered at the shoulder, stopping the tires and my head bleeding. I pushed out of the car with my gun trembling in my hand. Exhausted and losing blood, I lied on the ground and glanced below my car. I sited the gas chamber of their car and tried to shoot on it and successfully, the car exploded. I covered my face from shrapnel and when I opened my eyes, guns were already pointed at me. They picked me up and pinned me against the body of the other car as they cuffed my hands. They were speaking in Russian, confirming that Lhuzikov sent them, but I couldn't understand anything; I was losing more blood. And just as I was about to collapse, another vehicle came shooting on the remaining men. A woman got off from the car and wrapped my arm around her shoulder then led me to the car. Our vehicle was soon out of sight.


	6. Acquiescence

DISCLAIMER: As a minor, I don't have legal rights to have my _own_ driving license or my _own_ gun license. Same with owning fictional characters- I just borrowed them. They'll be returned, promise!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Clio, Clio!" the voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Reyes sitting beside me trying to put some bandage on my bleeding head. She sighed to see me awaken. "Try to sit still. We need to take you to the agency."

"Won't it be better if we take her to the hospital?" another voice asked. Then I noticed Liun at the driver's seat.

"No," Reyes detested. She took her phone and called someone. "Sydney, we need the paramedics team at the compound. Tell them to get there at once. We have Ilinova here..."

It was a long call. Still shaken and weak, I, for myself, didn't understand why Reyes didn't want to take me to the hospital. Liun drove faster. Soon, we were entering the Los Angeles station compound.

"Give her medication. I've only given her first aid," Reyes told the men in uniform. "I need her awake. Ilinova, listen, you might not understand clearly what I'm saying but I need you to stay awake. It's about the tracker..."

It was a delicate action. They had me treated but at the same time, they almost caused my life to end. Again, I woke up lying uncomfortably on a bed. But then, the pain in my neck was greater especially with bandage on it. A white figure was standing at the end of my bed, taking up records. Just as then, Reyes arrived. She thanked the doctor then told me that we must leave at once. As I get dressed, she told me that the tracker was taken off.

"…Because the station is again activated you were tracked down. That's why Lhuzikov was able to send choppers for Ivanov. You should thank Jack for that," she continued. I had second thoughts of doing so.

We headed back to the station. People were all standing on the hall, attentively listening to the director. Reyes paused and instantly, the director noticed her. He waved for us to come near and we stood near Liun.

"As I've already said, Agent Liun here gave us intel about 'The Code'. This..." he continued as he turned the monitor on, "...is what we needed to persuade the Russian government to have Lhuzikov and his team restrained. And now we have this, we can now acquire what they had stolen- secret files, important intels, programs and moreover, the employees of the former KGB."

Liun looked down as I glanced at him. He didn't say a word. I've always thought of him as a very loyal agent to the KGB so I didn't expect that he would surrender the database that soon.

"And all thanks to Agents Liun and Ilinova," the director proceeded. "Special operations will be conducted and each and everyone will be given specific tasks. We need everyone's presence. I request Agents Bristow, Marshall, Reyes, Ilinova and Liun to proceed to the conference room. Briefing would start in two minutes."

Just as we must leave, I remembered something more important; the database or 'The Code', it has the most important intel that I needed then. They must know that Irina is greatly connected to my parents' disappearance. I glanced back and saw Jack heading to the conference room with Sydney.

"Agent Bristow..." I called and both of them looked back, "…sir, I need to talk to you."

"After the briefing, Ilinova."

"No, it's very important."

"This, too, is important," he hesitated. I looked at him closely to tell him that that was really an important matter.

"I… In 'The Code', there's this telegram that indicates that..." I told him in Chinese and he gave a stern look. He expected whom I was referring to. "She must have known from the start that this will happen."

"I know," he answered stoically. "He had an agreement with Lhuzikov to protect certain people in her personal life."

"But I hope that you know that in order to protect these people, she also had to kill some."

"And they were your parents, weren't they?" he asked. I went quiet.

"Who told you this?" I asked him wanting to know who had known this before. Without a word, he glanced at my back. Reyes approached us.

"It's time."

----------

We were all sent to Paris. We arrived there about 2200 hours or so. We were instructed to see Lhuzikov at a certain meeting with some of his alliances. Once again, the transmitters were implanted to us. The tracker, that had been taken off from my neck was then placed in a ring. The plan was that I speak to Lhuzikov to offer him to surrender and I needed to be noticed so I had to bring the ring. Sydney and the others were to retrieve a numerical access for a program in 'The Code'. We suspected it has protocols of his plans that we were to be immediately submitted to Russia while Langley dealt with them.

We went in different arrivals. Reyes was with Jack and Liun was with Sydney. As for me, I entered alone. I double-checked my dress and the bugs. As soon as the limousine stopped, I entered in. Extraction team was standing by at the building next block.

"Where are you?" Jack transmitted escorting Reyes as they entered.

"I'm in position, dad," Sydney transmitted back as I spotted them in the bar. Reyes smiled at me as a sign to proceed. "Let's go."

Sydney entered the stage. She handled the microphone calmly as Liun played the cello. As soon as the first song ended, Sydney rushed out to the backstage as Liun proceeded to his number. I noticed the guards as they detected me.

"He's at the front row," Sydney radioed to inform me. "He's the third person to the right."

"I see him," I radioed in as I hurried. As I approached him, Liun's play ended and Sydney entered again the stage. Syd, Liun, Reyes and Jack secretly watched. The next song started. I stood at his front. The man standing behind him was whispering to him and I guessed that he was reporting that I had entered the building. They both glanced to me at my notice. "You and I need to talk."

Lhuzikov smiled; he led me out of the noisy hall. We walked down the hallway, accompanied by three of his guards. We approached the elevator and he pushed for the 10th floor. We started to walk again down the hall. The ring was still activated.

"Ilinova how is it?" Reyes asked. I cleared my throat to answer. "We'll be moving now. Just give us a sign if something goes wrong."

"You have a nice lounge," I told Lhuzikov as we entered his room. I dropped the ring in his trashcan. He offered me a seat and I refused to. Two men were inside with us and three were outside.

"Now, Ilinova," he continued as he poured himself a drink, "tell me. What is it that brought you here?"

"Tell him the offer," Jack instructed as he heard Lhuzikov's voice. I thought for a while. I know he'll be humiliated if he hears that and besides, he would suspect that I'm covering for the others. "We are now inspecting his things."

"I must tell you privately," I told him to make his men get out and they did. "I'm working on to file a case against you in Russia. I suggest that you surrender."

"Ilinova," he chuckled. ('_Ilinova, we can't find his palmtop,' _Reyes intercepted. '_It's not here in his car,'_ Syd intercepted.) "I don't like your tone."

"I warn you Lhuzikov. I now have 'The Code'. If you don't want to surrender, I'll make you to."

"I expect that you know that I now hold the whole KGB in captive. I don't want you to threaten me, if you still want your friends alive."

"You can't kill them," I warned him.

"Why not?" he answered. I stared at him as he took another sip. With a grin on his face, I couldn't help myself to get annoyed.

"We did not find anything. Move on to Plan B," Jack radioed in. I smiled at Lhuzikov, knowing that I now have the authority to do what I want. "Were now on our way to your location."

"Because I'll kill you if you will," I continued to warn him. A call on his phone distracted him.

"Sir, we have a problem. CIA's are here." As soon as he heard, Lhuzikov looked at me. I quickly grabbed his phone and threw it to the wall. Tactically, I pulled his arm and hovered him, pinned him on the table.

"Where's the access code?" I asked him in low voice as I covered his mouth. Guards were still outside. Lhuzikov tried to kick himself free but I held him tight. He glanced at his coat pocket. I knew then that his palmtop was there. I let him go. But as he tried to shout for his guards, I hit him with his lamp at the neck. He lied unconscious at the floor. I quickly looked for it.

"I got it," I radioed in. I panted as I planned to get out. The guards started to knock furiously. "Jack, where are you?"

"We're now on the hallway."

"They already know you're hear."

"Wait for us. We can now see the room."

The knock stopped. I can hear Jack speak in Russian as he tried to convince the guards about his meeting with Lhuzikov. When they didn't allow them to get in, I went out and we all took the five guards down.

"Go to the first extraction point," Jack informed me as he gave the reporting guard his last blow. "Liun, go with her."

Liun and I raced down the hall. We went in to the first elevator and headed for the rooftop. Liun pressed on for the 25th floor.

"Are you alright?" Liun asked as I ripped off the rest of the gown's long skirt. I nodded quietly. Suddenly, the elevator stopped at 18th floor. As the door opened, guards were waiting for us and they tried to shoot on us. "Get back!"

Liun pushed me to the other side and he pressed on frantically for the 25th floor. But only two floors later, the elevator stopped again.

"What's happening?" I asked Liun, still breathless from the threat. "What's going on?"

"I think we have been trapped," he answered. He tried to intercept. "Jack, we have a problem. Do you read me?"

There was no answer. I can see Liun sweating in the red light. My shoulder ached from my bump against the elevator wall. I looked up and saw the exit.

"Can you still climb?"

We climbed the ceiling of the elevator. Liun stretched his hand for help and I pushed harder to reach the hole. We climbed the ladder. Five more floors took us to finally notice the exit. Liun glanced down at me as he pushed further to reach the top. He pushed open the surface and helped me out.

"Where's the chopper?" I frantically asked as we continued to run. I tried to make as many intercepts as I can and I finally got one. But as I made the transmission, bullets ripped through the line of fabrics. "Reyes! Where are you??!"

"We're on our way out. What happened?"

"The chopper's not here!" we leaned against another wall. "We've been traced..."

My voice dissolved in the roar. The chopper arrived and covered for us as we ran to get through; we flew away just in time.

----------

Four hours later, I felt more comfortable sitting inside the jet. Jack held the new briefing papers.

"We broke down the site," he informed us. "Here are the briefing papers for the next location. We will go straight to Ukraine."

My heart rejoiced as we prepared to land directly to Ukraine. Sydney and Reyes assured to me their full support on the mission. I looked out of the window as I impatiently waited for the sunrise. I could not wait to have my companions rescued. Although I am aware that there may be no more hope for the KGB to be reestablished. I was buried in my thoughts when I noticed another image on the glass.

"Our parts will soon be completed," Liun smiled at me. He joined me to watch the break of dawn.


	7. Admission

DISCLAIMER: pants I… don't… own… the… ALIAS… char…acters… Except… for those… I… made… myself… asthma attack!!!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I let go of my breath. I was unable to move, in nervous or in fear. We were given six hours to rest before we land at Ukraine and I couldn't get to sleep. I kept the ideas in my head, pretending there's music in the room to entertain myself. Looking out of the window, I finally got up and wandered around the deck. I found myself pouring a mug of drink. Holding the mug close to my face, feeling the warmth, I turned; I was surprised to find someone standing on the doorway. He stared, as if he really intended to find me. My hands trembled more as I held the mug.

"You shouldn't be drinking chocolate, sugar adds to your nervousness," he mentioned. I glanced at him and saw him with a glass of whiskey as he sat down across me.

"And you'll drink whiskey," I answered and he looked back, emptying his glass. Time stopped; from the start of that morning, I've felt heavy. I didn't know if I was to pour out or to be relieved. I wished that I could tell him my problem, how hard I've been dealing with all of these.

"I…-"

"I believe this is hardly the right time or the place for this. But, it's getting impossible for me to take my rest. I'm here to ask you a favor," he broke out. I stared in confusion. He filled the question in me. Uncomfortable with his own ideas, he continued. "The hearing process would start tomorrow and I am the first to be subjected to it. I'll be leaving as soon as we land at Ukraine."

He paused as he saw me surprised- in wonder of the reason that got to his mind to inform me and in surprise about the information. I didn't expect the hearing process to happen early as then and not on that time.

"…I need you to tell me how she had been for the past twenty years."

The moment was the least I have expected with him. All I could do is understand him.

"Y-You knew I'd do anything to help. But I-" I paused. I tried to decide whether it was right to help him or leave him with his problem. I asked him frankly. "I don't want to think that you're taking advantage of what I can offer. I want to ensure that you can and will help Irina, Jack. And I need a single sign of trust from-"

"If you're asking of my intentions," he answered back in determination to acquire my help. "My own knowledge cannot lead me to the right answers I require- I may be blinded if I do so trust in myself."

"But if I lie."

"You won't," he answered firmly. I then proved he was determined. There was long silence as I tried to enjoy back my chocolate. I thought I could get myself rid of those issues but maybe I just mustn't. I looked up. He finally mentioned what I wanted to hear. "I want to know the truth, if that's how it might seem to you- the longing of having my wife- my… family, back. Again."

----------

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, it confuses me," I shrugged and Reyes smiled. "After all this time, I found out Irina's plot to kill my parents and Jack, who is never beyond my understanding, seeking guidance. It's all like I'm torn between who's to help."

"Don't mix things up. Our situation's just too complicated now. But I'm not surprised that you are confused."

"And Jack even told me that I shouldn't be just contented with the blind information I have about my parent's death. He suggested that I speak with Irina. I know he used me. But now, I don't know if he's gone to the extent of mocking me," I continued. She just sighed and gave a relieving look. We were interrupted when her phone rang. "Who could call you in these instances?"

"My family," she smiled at my suspicion. She started to speak in Russian. "_Mamuschka?"_

Reyes was ordered to take over in Jack's stead. I was more contented that she'll lead us than someone else. When you look at Reyes, you'll see someone with the determination and skills to continue a task whatever it takes- personally, I saw someone that can guide me. We've built enough alliance; too much of what we required. Despite the problems we were facing then, for a moment, I see that we've been closer to each other. I felt like I'll be missing the life I had in the CIA.

Reyes' voice faded as the aircrafts of the American forces landed to join the Ukraine team. With deafening noise surrounding, I saw Liun approach Reyes as she ended the call and with a tap on the shoulder, Liun ran towards the aircrafts. Reyes, looking back, nodded to me towards our transportation. As Sydney ran past me, I followed closely. Reyes lent her hand out then pulled me in. I looked around, and all other forces followed behind us.

----------

"We're standing by," Reyes told Liun as they approached the entrance.

"Technical," Liun voiced out in Russian as we listened back in the camp. "You called and told us that you have problems with your server."

We patched the call that the guards radioed for confirmation through the bug that Sydney attached to their transmission device. Sydney and Liun entered the base to complete phase one. They were to acquire the server location of the base and the access code to it before we all land in. I should have entered instead of Sydney, I thought. It was too mindful of her to volunteer knowing that I might be noticed if I do go. But I knew it was too dangerous and anything that might happen to her will cause delay to her return to Los Angeles; and she is most needed by that time. I asked Liun to go for both the mission's efficiency and Syd's safety. We confirmed to the guards their passage.

"Go on." We overheard the guard told them.

"We're in," Sydney radioed in as they ran. Marshall monitored their moves as Reyes was instructing. Marshall started to simulate cameras with the help of the bug. They finally radioed that they've accessed.

"Boot Camp, this is Mountaineer. The server location is _k52100.00bvwt923.47._Do you copy?" Liun radioed after a minute.

"We copy. _'k52100.00bvwt923.47'," _Reyes repeated.

"Access code: _2114752_," Sydney informed.

"Copy Mountaineer, standby for confirmation." Marshall tested the server location and he got in. Only, the access code was not authentic enough to secure our movement in the server. If ever we enter the codes wrong, security will be alarmed. I glanced at Reyes and she handed me a headphone. I reached for it.

"Mountaineer, you need to confirm the codes from Lhuzikov's office. Try to access to his main computer," I radioed. "Be careful."

"Copy that. We will now head to his office," Syd replied. I watched carefully the screen, waiting closely for the danger. Suddenly, from the monitor, I noticed someone approaching. He has plaster on his neck and knowing his face, I quickly radioed back.

"Mountaineer, listen carefully, Lhuzikov is heading to your way. I repeat, stand back out of the hall!"

Sydney and Liun carefully leaned back to one of the posts on the wall. As Lhuzikov was approaching with two guards, they prepared for enforcement of their passage. Suddenly, the door near them swung open, hiding them at the corner exactly as Lhuzikov was to pass them by. We sighed in relief as we could see Liun and Sydney while the door was swinging back to its place. They ran again opposite to Lhuzikov's direction. They took another turn and opened the door to his office.

"Work fast, Mountaineer," Reyes informed and Liun typed faster. Five minutes and Liun was still processing.

"There could be another route," Sydney suggested as soon as Liun had finally confirmed the codes. They moved swiftly to the door when suddenly, Lhuzikov entered in. We were all caught in surprise. There was pause as they waited for Lhuzikov to look up.

"What are you-?"

"Technical," Liun covered and showed his I.D. He quickly grabbed Lhuzikov by the neck and with acupuncture skills, he sent him to sleep.

"Move now to the exit!" Reyes ordered in tension to Lhuzikov's sudden appearance. She quickly turned to me as we saw guards moving at Lhuzikov's call. "You pick them up from the safety point and lead them back here. Get back as soon as possible. Go!"

The road was dark and empty until I finally reached the area. Hearing rushes from the tall grasses, I pointed the rifle out of the window and waited; figures in uniform of Lhuzikov's guards suddenly came out running.

"Ilinova, don't shoot! It's us!"

"Get in the car!"

----------

"DNA patterns. What does that suppose to mean?" Sydney asked as Marshall proposed problems with the security system. The briefing was just about to end.

"We don't know yet," Reyes answered. She looked back to Sydney. "We've encountered this before. At Sweden."

"Yeah, the operation's building, remember? The one where, uh, well, Jack was shot."

"Didn't you run any analysis after the operation?" I asked.

"No. We couldn't. The operation was still on secrecy from other governments then and we needed permit to run the analysis," Marshall explained.

"But can you run one now, even without a permit?" I requested.

"Well, uh, yeah of course. Only that, uhm, will the station know about this?" he asked in concern to his record but no one answered him. Marshall was forced to continue. "I need any DNA sampler for initiation and it'll take a long time."

"I'll volunteer."

"I think Lhuzikov cannot wait that much, especially that he knows we've been in his office. He might have ordered already for evacuation team," Liun commented. Reyes thought for a while, concerned of the evacuation team and the time we still have.

"Marshall, you run the analysis while Liun gets on the operations manual. I'm assigning you two with other operations conductor to lead the back up. We need to continue the operation as planned. But we need the analysis so work quickly. I'll be joining Ilinova, Sydney and two others. All teams must secure each member. We'll avoid all casualties, if possible, but only through your accuracy." Reyes glanced to me then smiled at Liun. "Are we all ready? Phase two- let's move."

----------

"Alpha this is Bravo, we are now in position. Do you copy?" Reyes radioed in. We waited inside the van for the order as we double-checked everything.

"Yes, Bravo. We copy," Los Angeles radioed back.

"Charlie Team standing by. Waiting for your signal," Liun intercepted. Reyes made each instruction clearly. Our team had to enter first to secure all the prisoners before the Delta Team has to raid the whole building and dispatch all other KGBs.

"Delta Team, standby," Reyes ordered as she waited for Los Angeles' signal. As soon as L.A. responded, she radioed back to the camp. "All right. We're now moving in."

Satellite imageries started to get blocked inside the lab. The joint American and Ukraine forces tried everything to cover for our infiltration. We entered through the other side of the building where the parking lot and the main power switch were located. The two other male operatives namely Weiss and Brown were ahead us. Weiss approached the main switch as we all prepared to get in.

"Power interruption in five, four, three, two," and the switch were down; our entrance was secured. The only problem left was the main system decryption that was still on Marshall's analysis. The power lines were back as Charlie finished tapping to let us in. "We are now heading to the next block."

"Copy, turn left to the elevator. Prisoners' cells are at the basement."

"What floor are we in now?" Reyes asked.

"Ninth. Wait-!" Liun ordered. Everyone halted; footsteps echoed on the hall. "There are two guards moving towards you. Move quickly."

We approached the elevator cautiously. Charlie secured all camera simulations and computer backups.

"What are those guards for?" Sydney asked as we all tried to catch some air.

"Security has been sent to inspect the power lines. Be careful not to be reckless. I'll check all other floors. Where's your elevator now?"

"Sixth… fifth, heading to fourth floor." Reyes answered.

"Bravo, hold on. Pull on the emergency stop," Liun soon suddenly radioed back. Agent Brown quickly pushed for the e.r.

"What's wrong?" Reyes asked in authority.

"Inspection's already down at the basement and three more guards are at the fourth floor. It seems they're inspecting even the elevators."

"We can't move up now, they'll suspect. We might even be halfway the fourth floor already," Reyes informed.

"I think we can go around them down the stairs," Sydney suggested. I glanced at Sydney as I remembered that my shoulder's still aching from my elevator encounter with Liun back in Paris. I looked up.

"And up the ceiling," I continued. "I hate elevators."

"Charlie, secure our passage. We will now climb up to the fifth floor. Make sure of no company. We'll have to use the stairs."

"Copy that," Liun responded. Weiss went up first. He cranked up the elevator door open. "Clear. Move in."

We grabbed all our things and ran towards the staircase. The steps seemingly held our presence as we avoided all kinds of noises. Finally, we reached the basement. We waited as the guards left by the elevator. We tactically crossed the empty hall and finally arrived at the front of the only door. We entered and soon as we stepped in, light enclosed us; we were almost blinded by the brightness. Everything's covered in white. Walls lined in the lifeless corridor. There were no doors, no windows. We glanced at Reyes, waiting for instruction. It seemed nothing's there.

"This could be a trap," Weiss informed.

"We've gone this far. We can't go back," I answered back. There was silence.

"Bravo, are you still there?" Liun radioed. The radio transmission started to get blurred. "We lost control of your signal but we still have access. I repeat. We can't trace your signal."

Air shot my lungs as I breathed deep. Reyes seemed to be out of control for the first time. No one's monitoring our moves now, Lhuzikov could even have intercepted. Reyes glanced at me, suggesting something.

"Yes, we're still here. We are in a tight security location. I think they really got the signals blocked here."

"You'll have to make a decision," Liun sighed then paused for our reply.

"Bravo, this is Alpha." L.A. intercepted. I stared at her and gave her a pleading look; telling her what I can predict. "We suggest that you abort at once."

"No," Reyes finally decided. "We can't follow the protocol. We're not going back."

I was relieved. There was almost an endless argument. We went into radio silence for security reasons and continued to search for the prison cell. Liun informed us that they were still trying to retrieve access; they were only relying on the map. We were separated to take all different blocks. We searched for nothing. We were already losing hope and decided to turn on our radios.

"Nothing's here."

"Even here," Sydney radioed. It was not different from my own perimeter.

"Same-" my voice was cut when my transmission feed backed. The hall stirred in the high-pitched tone. Covering my ears, I wondered where it came.

"Where is that?" Reyes finally radioed.

"Here at the fourth block," I immediately informed; the radio feed backing more. They all headed to my way. I looked around for radio device near me; seeing instead a large steel gate- covering the wall from the base up to the ceiling. Despite the size, it was unnoticeable because it camouflaged- whitewashed like the entire hall. I slammed my palm and listened to make difference in the surface as I noticed its system connected in an access box. I turned it on and my radio pitched higher I almost turned deaf. "I think we have something here."

Finally, the four of them arrived.

"We do have something here," Brown informed. "Our voices are being played back to us to avoid, whatever is behind this, from hearing us."

Brown quickly set the computer to send the database to Liun. We waited, anxiously, thinking of noting else but hope.

"No access codes but with patterns," Liun informed us soon as he could. "Wait-"

"Sorry, it took me long. The DNA pattern was-"

"Marshall!" Sydney interrupted. "Get it on."

"Oh, ok. Look in the computer. This access box is formatted to ordinary access box- no c4 if triggered falsely but with alarm. The problem, you'll see, it is equipped with biological detector. Ilinova, open the box."

I lifted the lock with the knife then took of the box casing and saw a sensory pad.

"Yes, there's one here."

"You need blood droplet," Marshall continued to instruct. I slid the knife on my finger and dropped blood on the pad. There was silence as we minded the instruction. Suddenly, the gate slid open. "See what I told you? I can get you in."

We stood still and turned to see the room. The hall inside is dim, too contrary to the white light, an underground prison. Steel grills shone as the white hall reflected it's light in the dim hall.

I took my first step inside, shadows started to move inside the cells and faces came into the light. I called on to names and my heart melted; most of the non-field employees were tremblingly scared, suffering from trauma. Taking notice of my arrival, every form stood up, surprised. I sighed as I stared.

"…Alpha, we have located the cells. Prisoners are here," Reyes' voice finally resounded back to my ear. She laid her hands on my shoulder so I would snap back. "Open all the gates. Delta team, standby."

"We'll get you out of here," I assured them in Russian. Grills went up, releasing the group; helping each other, they freed everyone from restraints. Voices started to lighten up. I rushed to give relief to my companions, some thankfully hugging me. Somehow, I thought I'm contented. Reyes told me to look back and I saw our director finally getting out with his cuffs. I looked at him and caught him as he almost trembled to the floor. I gave him a hug, when suddenly…

"Where's Nikolas?"

No one answered. I felt a chill up my spine as the idea imposed in their expression registered to my mind. I held my breath; everyone was staring at me, watching my reaction.

----------

"…"

"_What happened? Where is he? …Ilinova?_"

"H-he… He's-"

"_Don't worry now. There's no need to be frightened. Listen now; just listen to my voice, Clio. Are you crying?_"

"…No."

"_Good. There's no need to cry. Now, I need you tell me what happened next._"

----------

"…?" I waited.

"They've taken him an hour from now. Lhuzikov just told us he's going to be interrogated-"

"_Just told you?!_"

"He's been here only minutes ago."

I was struck by horror; Lhuzikov have detected our infiltration. Reyes looked at me in surprise and she suddenly radioed in.

"Delta Team, move in! I repeat, move in NOW!"


	8. Closing

DISCLAIMER: You can call me "not the owner of ALIAS characters" that I truly am. This will serve as the end of the first half. To everyone, who cared to read but wasn't able to make it through the reviews, SPAZEEBA still. For the people who are so thoughtful, you made me fulled from this hunger! God bless!

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Come on."

"I can't hold my rifle right…"

"Come on!" I pulled her by the other arm. We started to run again- both exhausted from chasing Lhuzikov. Just in time, we closed the door and automatically it locked. I reached for the bandage on the table and took all other available medical equipments. We've just lost five of the guards.

"Liun we're already in the medical room." I kneeled to attend to Reyes' wound. She took off her jacket to see her wound. "Reyes is still bleeding."

"Lhuzikov's already preparing to leave," he radioed back. Suddenly Sydney intercepted.

"We are already moving out of the building," Sydney radioed breathlessly. "How are you?"

"We almost got Lhuzikov but he escaped. He's preparing to leave now."

"Delta Team's now infiltrating towards the basement, I'll make sure someone will help you there."

"Copy that," Reyes managed to radio back. The bullet is not deep on her right shoulder; I made a cut on the wound. Reyes tried to make herself calm. "Make sure all prisoners will get out of there."

"Copy. I'll follow you as soon as they're secured."

"Ilinova, how long will you stay there?" Liun intercepted.

"I don't know." The sweat rolled down my face. I could see the bullet and touched it with the tip of the knife. I told Reyes to take a deep breath; just as then, I lifted it out. I placed the plaster and bandaged her arm. "We're fine. We'll be moving in no time."

"Hold this," Reyes told me. She swallowed hard and injected directly on her shoulder some anesthesia. "Let's go. I'll be alright in a minute."

I peeked to the door. Liun cleared our passage. We had to leave our rifles and dress into lab coats. Pain still showed on Reyes' voice as we tried to keep our communication. We climbed up the stairs to prevent any more encounter.

"Ilinova, move faster. You might not make it to Lhuzikov."

"He's not getting away," I answered. I opened the cover of the exhaust pipe to crawl unnoticeably to the armory room. "Can you still crawl here?"

"Of course."

Reyes followed closely. We tried not to make any noise as we almost choked in the heavy air. A ray of light shone from beneath. We looked down the grills and saw Lhuzikov, packing his things. Among his things, I saw a familiar bundle of tools. I looked closely and confirmed; they weren't just tools, we use them to torture some captives- to interrogate them. I pushed harder to move on. I knew who was just being interrogated. The time span for those who will be used with the tool is only four hours, and I've already wasted two hours. We were almost out of the exhaust; I could see another stream of light. I pushed it open then crawled out of the pipe. I landed on the table and helped Reyes out, careful on her shoulder. We took some guns in the ammo shelf.

"Lhuzikov is in the next room," I whispered to Liun as we got equipped. "You saw the interrogation tools?"

"Yes."

"Where could have he hidden Nikolas?"

"LOOK OUT!" Reyes called as a guard aimed on me. I dived towards Reyes in time. "Crawl towards the other door! I'll cover for you-"

I dragged the rifle behind me as she continually exchanged shots with the guards. As soon as I reached the door, I helped her with the shooting. She soon joined me out of the room- endlessly, tirelessly running again. At the same time, Lhuzikov came out of his door. Taking notice, he pulled his gun, shooting too on us.

We dropped to the next block. Reyes shouted in pain as she landed on her right shoulder. I forced her to stand then leaned her on the wall as I continued to shoot for our survival. There was continuous exchange of shots. There was no other way but to run again.

"We have to go," I whispered to Reyes. She had no reply, she was breathing furiously. I took another shot and my gun clicked on the empty barrel. I took Reyes' gun, there were only three bullets left. There was more tension when I remembered Nikolas' survival possibilities; I looked at my watch- there was no more time. Finally, I had an intercept. I took another shot- two more bullets left.

"I've sent five men there-"

"They aren't here!" There was another shot from the other side. Chinks from the walls showered on us. "And Reyes' wound is getting worse."

"I'm on our way, Liun's trying to access to the lab near you. Try to keep them-"

"ILINOVA!!"

I turned and Lhuzikov's gun pointed on my chest. I froze instantly, my breath became the only thing that escaped from me; I glanced from his gun to his face. There was victory in his eyes. He pulled the hammer of his 45, loading the gun. Another move and he pulled the trigger; the slide slipped on its way and it touched the head- the bullet released. My lungs lost every air in its chambers; my body slammed against the wall, banging my head with it. Knees losing balance, I kneeled down in weakness, my hands catching the floor. I couldn't see clearly, I lacked oxygen. Unable to hold the trembling any longer, my body helplessly approached the floor. I saw Reyes struggle as they restrained her. My vision went black; one last chocked sigh and I stopped breathing.

----------

"Aaaaah!" I gasped as soon as I have awakened.

I panted as I touched my vest and located the bullet. I took it off and threw it away; somehow I wished that I'd been killed. My shoulder felt dislocated and I sat down, trying to straighten it back. With a loud cracking sound, the bones zapped back to its place. My voice echoed in the room and someone suddenly moved behind me.

"I did not intend to hurt any of you. Even Nikolas. He has been my friend for years," he confessed speaking in Russian. He locked me in a laboratory room. I looked up and saw him watching behind the glass. "Look beside you."

I glanced. There was Nikolas. Sitting, tightly tied on a torture chair. The tool was still stuck on his side. I tried to catch myself; I felt warmth lining my cheeks. I grabbed a chair and sent it flying towards Lhuzikov. It bounced back towards the wall.

"It shouldn't have ended this way," he added. I heard nothing. I tremblingly wiped my eyes then approached Nikolas. Taking the tool off would bring more pain, that's how it ends the victim's life. I felt his pulse; it was faint, but there was still hope. I loosened him. Lhuzikov continued. "You should have been there, that night when we kidnapped the KGBs. We could have persuaded you then to join us."

"Where's Reyes?"

"The CIA just got there in time- when we were about to restrain her after putting her to sleep."

"You should have killed her then. Or maybe you intended to keep your killer alive." He chuckled then shook his head. Nikolas jolted in pain when I tried to lay him down on the steel bed. The pain would ease if he lies down. I whispered to him; keeping my voice calmed. "Try not to struggle."

"Pathetic."

"I'll stuck this same tool on your throat."

"I know you could, you've been trained in top military trainings- but how Ilinova? How are you supposed to get out of there?" he insulted. "You know I've equipped that room with biological weapon. However, I may not kill you. You know why?"

"'Coz you want me to kill you." Nikolas gave another moan and I couldn't stand it; my tears rolled down my cheeks. He coughed, making his muscles in his side contract. He shouted in pain.

"No, because I want you to watch your handler die."

Nikolas gripped my arm. I held him down to prevent him from moving. His breath choked as the pain pierced through his contracted muscles. He gave out a sound.

"C-Clio…"

"I'm here…" I braved. My heart pounded and my stomach churned in pain. I held back my tears as I reached for his hand. "I know it hurts."

"No… it doesn't." He smiled. I smiled back to his favor. He locked his gaze. He held tighter. And with another smile in his eyes, he loosened. His hand slipped off. The smile was left in his eyes. The smile curved back to a rest- the rest. The last breath breathed.

I leaned on him; laid my ear on his heart. One last thump, nothing followed next.

I stayed lying there. Quietly crying in agony. Sharing whispers with the air. No one heard.

----------

"_It was painful, wasn't it?_"

"…"

"_You're crying now._"

"I know."

"_You'll have to overcome it._"

"I will."

"'_You killed Lhuzikov?_"

"No."

----------

I hysterically tried to break the glass. Lhuzikov watched. Criticizing with his looks, he analyzed my behavior. When he finally noticed I was pulling C4 out of my wristwatch, the coward ran. I attached the minute bomb on the steel door's lock. I covered Nikolas' body as I triggered the remote control in my watch. It busted open. It could've been too late if ever I did it earlier; he was already dying.

The CIA traced my signal and they arrived in – to another of Lhuzikov's lab. Only, they weren't able to capture him. Reyes wasn't in the team; she was still confined in the hospital. But there was Sydney and Liun. Jack was also there. They understood that I didn't speak a word. I was only staring on the other chopper as they took Nikolas' body.

----------

"When will his burial be?"

"On the other day," I answered. She forced to smile so my attention would be diverted.

"I would like to explain to you your parents' death."

"No, no. You don't need to. Lhuzikov already told me," I smiled back to clear her conscience. They died- they weren't killed. They saved Irina. She sighed then I continued. "Unfortunately for him, I was able to record his stories."

"But you're not fine," she frowned.

"Irina, it will mend. It is natural for our profession to see our companions leave us."

"That's good," she added. She realized how it mattered to me so she decided not to mention any more. She finally got back. "Clio?"

"Yes?" I answered formally.

"I hope this would be the last time I'll see you around here. Promise me."

----------

I headed back to my cubicle. They had my things taken care of. They helped me lessen my work because I still have too many to arrange. The CIA simulated a televised car accident to cover for Nikolas. We also have to arrange the evidences for the trial in Russia. Too many, so many ideas; I couldn't hold all of them in my confused mind. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned.

"You didn't tell me you've been shortly subjected to Project Christmas."

"The DNA? Well, it didn't matter that much then."

"I know what you're thinking. Jack said Irina told him to give these to you." Reyes handed me an envelope. She forced her leave in the hospital. I opened the brown envelope and reached for the pictures in the paper- my parents. I thanked her and she handed me another. "Your sketches. You're good."

"Thank you, again. Are you coming?"

"Yes. You need company. And someone to help you cover," she added. "You're really quitting, aren't you?"

I nodded. But she wasn't contented. She knew I have something more than quitting. She pleaded that I let her accompany me.

"Only to the Russian hearing. You can be my lawyer."

"If, they'll still conduct one. When do we leave?"

"After I've finished these packing… After I've thanked everyone," I told her spotting the Bristow's.

Sydney approached me with her father following closely. She gave me a hug. Jack stepped closer and tapped me on the shoulder. I asked him how the hearing was and naturally, not answering. He formally thanked me and I thanked him back. And so did Marshall; too shy to give a hug, I decided that I better give him one. He handed me something instead, a small gift. He volunteered to drive us to the airport but Liun was already waiting. More greetings and farewell followed. I gave my most important farewell to Irina, as I knew soon, she would be leaving her cell.

----------

"And so we headed back here in Russia. Liun was left in Los Angeles to help me with my own assessments."

"_He stayed in the CIA?_"

"Yes. He was officially admitted and promoted."

"_And… How was the funeral?_"

"Deep. His family couldn't accept it."

----------

It was raining. Nikolas' wife stayed on the gravesite despite the weather. Reyes and I tried to convince her to leave but she refused. She didn't even want to have an umbrella. It was a long day's work, for the papers, reasons, and explanations. We weren't almost permitted to leave the residence but soon they believed. I understood, no one could accept things that easily, especially for me. I lied to Irina- deep wounds do not heal quickly for me. It only melted my heart more to join Nikolas' family in his burial. I would cry at nights before the days for the trial started.

----------

"…_Alright, Clio, listen carefully. You have done your part now. I want you to wake up when I count back from three. And when you open your eyes, you may feel worse but I think you'll need it soon. All right?_"

"…"

"_Ok. Three, two, one…_ -Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine."

"Ha, I know."

"Agent Ilinova, now you've given us your statement, you've completed your part. We hope that the therapy's not making it worse. We just had to make sure of the truth."

"No, Mr. President- the issues' not to be argued. It is my job."

"Hmm… I see. Speaking of your job, we'll let Reyes take care of Lhuzikov's capture. She's a very productive agent, as we all know. We also congratulate you for a success back in Ukraine. However, we still have to finish Derevko's trial in Los Angeles before we conduct one here. And we are aware that you already know about the KGB's liquidation."

"Yes, sir."

"And, as I was saying, you're quitting your job, is that right?"

"Yes, Mr. President, sir."

"As agreed to your approval of being subjected to regression therapy, you also want your memory erased?"

"…Yes, I do."

"Well… we will have no more objections. Mr. President? Your final approval?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary. I officially agree."

"We're going to hand you now to Katerin."

"Thank you, Mr. President, Mr. Secretary."

"Now, you know the consequences."

"Yes, I do."

"I really do not recommend this therapy, you know. It just hides you of the truth."

"I know. You're not the first to object."

"Reyes? Where is she?"

"She left, earlier before the therapy. We had an argument. We'll she has a better excuse. Irina's trial starts on Monday and she volunteered to be her lawyer. Can we keep it going?"

"Fine, ok? Relax. Mind this I tell you. When you wake up, you will be in the hospital. All you will remember is the life you had before you had the accident- a businesswoman. You work for a bank, the same bank you used for cover. You'll be the assistant CEO."

"Ok. Copy."

"Now, the most delicate part is, as I've told you, I do not recommend this because you had just been subjected to regression therapy. And up to this extent, you might suffer years of vision and dreams of the reality. Also, the memory loss might become effective no more if you will undergo regression therapy again. This government will also not to be held responsible whatever life you choose after the operation. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I do. You've told me already a hundred times."

"It's just, I'm regretting that you're running away with this."

"You don't know what I've gone through."

"Alright, I don't want this to be any more sentimental. Come here… Let me give you a hug. You take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Lie down… Close your eyes and listen to my voice. At the count of three, I'll be briefing to you again the operation's manual. Say yes when you're ready."

"Yes, I'm ready."

"I'll count now… One, two, three."

----------

"Good morning."

"Hey… How was your trip? You're, _early_."

"Yeah, I know I promised I'd be home last night. It's just, there was an emergency."

"Hmm… sometimes I think about how that bank uses every hour of our life. Don't you think it's abusive?"

"But you do understand, don't you?"

"Well, of course. I used to be an employee there."

"I still think that you shouldn't have quitted."

"…Are we going to argue over this again?"

"No. If that's what you want… What's wrong? You're too secretive today."

"Nothing, 'just, one of those dreams again. They're getting more and more confusing."

"Really? What is it now?"

"A woman."

"That accident really had an effect on you."

"And I thank you for being there."

"…I'll give you something, stay there."

"What is it?"

"Just wait. Stay here."

"Wait! Your phone's ringing… Alex? A-lex. _…Hello?_"

…_Mrs. Liun?_ _May I speak to your husband?_

"Wait a second… It's a woman."

"I'll be back in a minute. Hello…? …_Shi, shi- yes, of course, I do. I did not forget. …-No! You know, I better call you back."_

"Angry with your Chinese again? 'Seems something's wrong."

"No, 'just, a very 'understanding' client. Hey, this is for you."

"…Thank you. It's lovely."

"And, remember the appointment with the psychologist?"

"Oh, for the dreams? I almost forgot. When will that be?"

"Today! I'll just change my clothes. You better get ready too."

"Huh, ok. Oh-…_Hello?_"

…_Agent Ilinova? Is Agent Liun still there?_

"…? I'll tell him you called back."

_I want to speak with you._

"You want to speak with me?"

_Yes._

"Who is this?"

_Agent Reyes. Did he give you the necklace?_

"Y-You must have mistaken me with someone else."

_Tell him to remind you about the psychologist._

"What is it that you want?"

_You haven't change a bit._

"-Honey, are you ready?" _I'm hanging up now…_

"Agent Reyes--??"

"Hon…?"

"…She called back through my number."

"Who called?"

"The woman you were talking with a while ago."

"…That can't be."

"Why can't that be?"

"…W-What did she tell-"

"It doesn't matter. Who is she?"

"…"

"Alex, …I'm waiting."

"Clio-"

"I just asked you a question. Who is she!?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"W-why do you say that?"

"You leave me with no other choice."

"…Are you with her?"

" …"

"… Who… Who are you people…?"

(A/N: To **derevkobristow-spawn**, wahaha!!!!!!!!!! Salamat talaga. I'm very flattered. The story must be very lame but thanks!!!!!! You're one of the inspirations I have for writing! SPAZEEBA!!! Reregaluhan kita sa pasko, hehe. To all readers, thank you for the special gifts for this coming Christmas!)


	9. Renounced

DISCLAIMER: Wahaha!!!! My voice will hold still! I will sing unto your merry greetings! The agents will sing along with me! Anyway, our thesis paper is trying to squeeze in- that, I won't let it happen! Thesis or not, Alias characters are not mine. My father might want me to own them, but I don't. Promise. When I borrowed them, I said I'm gonna take care of them. Be nice to them, ok?

**2nd Piece**

CHAPTER SEVEN 

"Alex," she called calmly. But the mystery crept to her. For the past months that she had without a sure memory from what she believed was an accident, all that she knew was to trust her husband. And the fear of doubting him finally came to her way. "…I'm waiting."

He stared. Despite his loyalty, he was torn between his wife and his orders.

"Clio-"

"I just asked you a question," Clio broke out. The panic appeared in her rising tone. "Who is she?"

"You wouldn't understand." Alex' words made it harder for her. Clio felt more vulnerable. Is the man she married someone that she doesn't know? Then doubt became deep- distrust surfaced.

"W-why do you say that?"

"You leave me with no other choice."

There was horror in her thoughts. She tried to understand what Alex was saying but the more she thought of it, the more she gets frightened. Then the idea struck her.

"…Are you with her?"

"…"

There was no answer. Clio halted in Alex' gesture; her endless questions finally came to an end.

"… Who… Who are you people…?"

_Who are you people? …Who are you people? …Who are you…?_

She burst into a cry. Sitting upright in shock, she clasped her hand on her mouth. She was shaken, her every muscle trembling. The pain shooting from her brain seemed to split her head in two. And then there were the mirrors, surrounding her; she saw the bandage on her head. A trembling scream escaped her and the trauma she had from the sabotage was freaking her out more. The memory of the metal shrapnel almost slicing through her back, the fire consuming their house, the explosion that almost killed her and the bullets flying everywhere. They all flashed, terror haunting her. She recklessly tried to reach for her back and another rib started to ache. She choked in the sudden shot of pain. She climbed down from the bed, approached the mirrors then slammed her palm against it.

"Help!" her voice called at the top of her lungs, almost coughing in her effort. "Anyone, please help!"

"Agent Ilinova," a man in uniform called as his men filled the room, "try to be still."

"What are you doing?!" she asked as the men held her.

"We're here to help you."

"Let go!" she kicked hard to fight back. The men laid her down on the bed. She struggled, they pinned the syringe on her arm. "Please let me go! Please no! Please no… No… No…"

The men released her. The shout ended in furious breathing. She felt her body lose the strength she needed more that time. She helplessly watched them do what they intended to do.

"Listen!" a female among the doctors called as she took of her medical mask. "Listen carefully Clio."

"Are you FSBs?" Clio asked, her voice trembling in fear. The woman looked at her concernedly as she saw how frightened she was.

"Yes, yes we are! We saw you unconsciously floating on the water," the voice lightened up in contentment that she knew about them. "Please, Clio calm down. We need to speak to you but you must first keep yourself calm."

"Where's Alex?" she asked, starting to cry again. "Help him please! He's dying!"

"He'll be fine. He's condition is stable, we're helping him in our best."

She finally slacked down. Her tears were held back in a sigh. Her brows rested back above her clouded eyes.

"Thank you," Clio told the woman. The worry on the woman's expression finally changed to a smile. She gestured to the others to leave and they were left alone inside.

"I'm Agent Reyes," she informed as she took the seat beside her bed. Clio remembered her when she called them before all the attacks happened. "I'm sorry we weren't there in time."

"You're Agent Reyes," she repeated. "Who are they? What did they want from us?"

Reyes halted. Clio's question was the moment she was getting ready for in months. She looked away.

"I need you to come with me," she pleaded. "We need to get out of here first. And to where, I can't tell you right now, just, please, come with me."

----------

_You're a former KGB agent. _The president's voice resounded back on her head. _You had been gone for almost two years since you came back from a mission with the CIA. You've saved lives of your countrymen, Clio. But more of them need your help now. _She entered the room and reluctantly followed._ Not only your own country…_ She sat down. She rested her head as she sat straight. The government had finally persuaded her to come back. _The CIA needs your help. _Back to where it used to be, back to where she had left it. _We ensure that the therapy would be well. Trust us._

The sound of the resuscitator stirred the room. Her body jerked as the electric shock tried to revive her. It was charged once, then twice then thrice. Clio was not breathing, the machine beeped in flat line. The panic did not cease. The room dissolved in the voices.

----------

"Wait here."

The convoy of the black government vehicles lined at the shoulder. The marble markers were standing out in whiteness at the hill of moist green grasses. Her pants swept the raindrops on the grass blades as she marched across the hill. Kneeling, she did not mind how the rain almost submerged the place. She wiped the mud then placed the bouquet on the marble plate. She finally stood up but she couldn't leave. Soon the rain started to pour again. She sat down beside the grave. The clouds went darker; they crowded the sky. The rustle of the rain on the ground failed to make her leave. There was nothing else she could hear but the sound in her head- her own grieving.

"We need to go," one of them informed. He held the umbrella to cover her. She didn't move. "We have to go."

----------

"The briefing awaits you in the conference room," an employee told her, she didn't even halt to listen. She speeded off to the door.

"Clio," the assistant director exclaimed as she stepped in. She continued to walk to her seat. "You don't look well, what happened?"

"It's raining," she answered. She finally had a look around and she saw a few familiar faces- the former KGB director, the president on the monitors and Reyes. And there was the FSB director and other officers. She stared at Reyes. "Let's start please."

"The Covenant," the assistant, or the former KGB director, started awkwardly. The folders started to flip open. "It seems that they come as replacement of the former Alliance. We've been dealing with this problem for more than two years. And as most of us know, this group is responsible for too many black propagandas."

"According to intel, this organization was long been in pursuit for information and power posing like other mafia groups. But they feared that this org has been a threat enough that even the U.S. government cannot protect itself from them. Moles had been walking up and down in the halls of the White House, but none of them could be identified," the director added.

"We have you here to investigate both the premises of the US government and all other government powerhouses. And if necessary, all other leads that you can rely on for the tracking of this organization. We would just like to inform you that this operation is still under secrecy from all other international countries except us and also no other organization, not even the whole CIA. That's why the FSB has been ordered by the president with this operation."

"I have informally prearranged this already with the US president and so no other legalizations should be feared for this joint operation. You're source would primarily be the CIA."

"And we believe too that the president or the CIA is not an exemption to this case," the assistant cleared. "You do understand now the reason why you were called, don't you?"

"Honestly," Clio finally spoke, "I was confused. I see a better agent in front of me."

"Agent Reyes had been dealing with certainly equally serious matters," the president interrupted. Clio has somehow realized her stubbornness.

"We'll be sending you and Liun to Los Angeles," the director informed. Clio looked away. Of all the matters that she didn't want to discuss, about him was her most likely to avoid. "The operation's manual and lay-out will be handed to you soon in 24 hours. Also Liun's briefing papers for you to brief him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she reluctantly answered.

"We're going to provide a new residence for you as for your house. But for the meantime, you can stay in the safe house as long as Liun doesn't recover. Anyway, we were told that he'll gain consciousness in two more days."

"We're leaving you to Reyes to discuss to you another of these matters." The director and the assistant quickly organized and left as they were all dismissed by the president. Soon they were alone enough to speak together. Reyes reluctantly slid the papers across the table to Clio. She opened it. And to her surprise, she couldn't believe what she just read.

"Your prearranged agreement," Reyes informed.

"What does this mean?"

"It was me who helped him find you after we were ordered not to interfere. We both wanted to protect you."

"You proposed this?" Her tone rose.

"The agency did. As privilege for cooperating, they have prepared an arrangement for this. Just sign it," Reyes informed bluntly from being annoyed. She handed the pen, underestimating Clio's decisions.

"You offend me." Reyes was surprised but she held it back. At first, she didn't even try to read what she wanted to say. Clio compelled her. "What would you do if you were me?"

"I want you to understand, Clio, that I don't wish, myself, for you to be back here. Or so, that I am not to be blamed."

"And so I remembered someone told me before that whatever life I choose if I had the therapy, this country shall not be taken responsible." Reyes didn't answer back. She knew what Clio meant. "So don't be."

Clio stormed out of the room. Reyes reached for the folder on the floor. She held it tight but threw it in dismay. The papers flew noisily in the room. Reyes left, too, as then.

----------

Her phone vibrated noisily on the table. She woke up from lying on the couch and resting for only two hours.

"Agent Ilinova."

"We need you before midnight here in the headquarters. The Covenant is believed to be moving inside the US just now. One of the CIA's elite agents was reportedly killed inside her own residence.

Clio's heart pounded hard as she tried to figure out who the agent was. Reyes told her that Irina has been freely working then on the CIA already after the trial had proven her innocence.

"Agent Sydney Bristow."

She was not relieved. The same horror that she expected struck her and she couldn't help standing. Her phone trembled too on her hand.

"Agent Ilinova?"

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"The attacks were done at her apartment and her body was recovered but badly burnt," the voice informed. "We suspect that the Covenant had been behind all these."

Clio listened carefully as the information passed to her weakened her in grief. The call ended and she glanced at the clock- three more hours before midnight, when suddenly, someone moved from behind.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up," he answered weakly. "I heard you talking so I woke up."

There was a smile on her face but it did not last. She stepped closer but held distance.

"I have an emergency call before midnight. Sydney had been attacked inside her apartment." There was silence between them but Alex couldn't believe what he just heard. Partly because of he news but something between them scared him more form being a man. He felt that she had been quietly grieving. "I guess I have to report too that you have awaken."

She sat back to the couch. Watching the clock, she tried to pretend the agony she felt about him. She could break down at any moment, with so many problems she did not even expect. But she knew Alex was watching her closely, trying to think too of what to say.

"Try to review your papers." She dropped the papers on his side, not even caring to hand it over. "I'm leaving. I suggest that you get ready too."

She talked outside with a nurse. Clio glanced at him before she left. He opened the folder, and the fear that he had been trying to hide finally surfaced. He read the paper. He knew there was nothing he can do.

----------

"Yes sir, we're heading straight to the station," he reported then ended the call. He carefully turned to prevent his wounds from opening; he knew that he still needs the rest but he wanted to come along. The jet plane was almost halfway the European sky at 2000 the next day. And they still haven't talked. He watched Clio as she was sitting quietly, occupying herself with the papers. He wanted to, but she won't mention about anything that happened especially at the therapy. He walked past her then sat behind her.

"How are your wounds?" her voice called onto him but obviously she wasn't even looking away from busying herself.

"Fine," he reluctantly answered.

"I had the therapy three days ago. The day we were attacked. They had me undergo regression therapy, the memories were not erased they were just replaced," she finally revealed. "I almost died."

"The therapy had side effects. Did they not take medical measures?" Liun asked. But she didn't answer. "Who rescued us?"

"Reyes did," she informed. They felt awkwardly speaking without facing each other. "I realized that you did not only place a bomb on my wristwatch but you also asked Marshall to give me this necklace before I left. You tracked me through this."

"It was my only way." There was a pause. Clio stood up and finally took a seat across him.

"I remember the first time we were introduced. I started as Class B but you were already a Class A strategist. You have been one of the best and I don't know how much more you have planned for this that we are now arguing. But I'm not blunt. Is this all part of your job, or do you have your own endgame?"

"You're not thinking about what you're saying right now. I don't have anything behind this, Clio."

"Don't tell me that as if I'm doing this in vain. You know you have your responsibilities."

"But your question paranoids me. You know I don't want being questioned. Especially about loyalty."

"I am aware of that. But then why do I feel so victimized on this? We haven't seen each other for a year and the next time we met again, it was tragic. You know I trusted you. And after marrying, there are so many things that had happened between us. And not even a single minute I suspected you were lying about your own identity or about mine. You didn't even try to explain to me."

"I was given orders."

"They ordered for anyone in the agency to leave me alone. You pursued despite the orders," she told him, informing him of how she was acquainted. "And whatever the reason was, I am your wife. Secrecy does not apply to us."

"Do you blame me?"

"Should I? Do you feel responsible?" The tension did not cease. Alex could not stand the guilt on the consequence he had taken. The room was closing in, the air was getting tight; he realized that she had lost her trust because of this decision. He couldn't answer again. "I do question your loyalty now."

"We need Agent Liun immediately," a pilot interrupted. Her stare did not pull away.

"I'm coming," and Alex followed quickly.

----------

The plane landed temporarily at the Chicago Aircraft Station. Alex went back to the deck where he left her agonizing. But Clio had already climbed down the aircraft.

"…Yeah and you know, I'm having a baby," Alex overheard Marshall as he approached them. "Hey, Agent Liun. I mean, Mr. Liun."

"Marshall," he greeted in English and shook hands with him, surprised when Marshall pulled him for a hug. "I'd like to speak to the new director."

"He'll be at L.A. He's sent me to brief you about some 'household terms'," he proudly announced. There was no reaction. "I was the only one available."

"What time should we be there?"

"By six hours now," Clio informed from standing behind. "We should be leaving now. You're coming with us?"

"Well, uh, sure. If Alex here doesn't mind," Marshall answered but was already walking ahead them.

----------

LOS ANGELES. Clio walked cautiously down the hallway of the house where Dixon planned to meet them. And at the living room, they were greeted warmly for being back in the US.

"You see that it was a great loss, for us to be left by Sydney. I know you're wondering where Jack and Irina are. Jack is in the agency, but he hasn't said anything, as he usually does and for us, we know he's on something. As for Irina, she left the CIA the day we found out Sydney's murder. We received just right today a mail from her but only I and Jack knows about it. She's in hiding for assuming that the NSC had a lead on her, but we all no she is innocent."

"What's with the NSC?" Alex asked.

"The National Security Council has been watching, too, over us. And, as your contact under the order of the president, I broke the law they have implied of having no connection with other agency under no supervision of their own officer, Nathaniel Mannheim. He was, before, the replacement of Agent Kendall for assistant directorate before I had to take over. Watch out for him. He has a sharp eye with concerns to the Bristows."

"I'll set him as a subject," Alex informed.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"When will they take Syd's ashes?" Clio asked.

"Tomorrow. But I don't suggest that you show up there." He firmly put on. "Have you also been informed about Agent Reyes?"

"Why? What's the problem?" Clio asked in surprised as Alex was too. They were told that the president and his team had left already the other day for security reasons.

"She hasn't returned to Russia yet, and still missing. She was last seen after the conference. If you could, track her down."

Clio was silent the whole night, maybe trying to soothe herself with all the problems. The briefing ended about 1800. They were told that the apartment would be their residence. Left then, they both sat down across each other on the couches and started on their laptops. Alex checked for their contacts in the US while Clio busied herself to communicate with someone very important- Irina. Alex secretly glanced at Clio. He wondered how long could he last with their relationship at trouble.

"What would you like to eat? I'm hungry," Clio started.

"Anything. Would you like me to cook?" He smiled warmly at his attempt to reconcile.

"Yeah, sure," Clio ended smiling back. It was the first time she did after she had confronted him. "Pasta."

He immediately left his seat and headed to the kitchen. Clio's smile faded. Just as she planned to- she stared at his laptop, reluctantly planning what's next and then finally stood up.

Alex sliced gently on the onion, feeling quite deeply intimidated at their situation. But somehow, the scenes are getting softer. Contented with his thoughts, he was interrupted when he heard something suspicious.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he found Clio worriedly putting on all her contacts.

"…Reyes called," she trembled. "We need to get to her."

"Have you called the FSB station here?"

"Yes but they said tracing her would take too much time. I don't think they're taking this very serious. I mean she's in trouble! She could even be dying this minute! We've just arrived and there's already too much trouble."

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he sat down then closed together her laptop's screen. "Worrying won't help. It's not reasonable for you to torture yourself with those thoughts. You said you contacted them already so don't pressure yourself now. You haven't really rested yet."

"I can't just stay here and take my rest. I need to find her."

"All we can do now is wait. Where do you think you could look for her in this place?" She sat down. She leaned her back, looking still on the computer, waiting. "Promise me you won't leave tonight."

Clio glanced at him. His gaze locked on hers.

"Your wounds aren't well enough. You should rest," she replied keeping the distance. Alex waited patiently for a while. But it felt hopeless. He even tried to think if she would still want to have dinner. He failed, and decided to give her space. "I'll wait here."

She last mentioned. He looked back then nodded.

(A/N: Burp! Shye-shye to all and one! So very kind of you to read and review! I hope the story's not killing you in boredom. Hehe. To **derevkobristow-spawn**, may idea na ako. Kaya lang nakakahiya blush, blush. Ikaw, anong gusto mo? To **roter-kreuz **and **bloody-pudding**, sorry guys, but I intend not to make mushy parts. If you have ideas, just say it and they'll be entertained. Anyways, I wanna say something to you two, you rock!!!!!! Thesis is not the way we're gonna spend this Holiday season! Harhar. To evryone! Have a nice Christmas!


	10. The Making

DISCLAIMER: …So dizzy is me. The Holiday got me stuck. Don't kill me for not uploading earlier. I'm suffocating, so is my asthma on due. I didn't die though because I still had to lots of shopping. But for you, I cannot buy Alias and its characters. I won't own them, not until New Year or the next holidays. Here's two chappies for you.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

He listened quietly to her heavy breathing indicating that she was still deeply sleeping. She was lying there so closely to him that the tip of his nose was touching the bone of her nose and her warm breath blowing on his chin gently. He stayed lying there as he could while she still sleeps; the air he takes was all of her faint scent.

His pen was stroking smoothly across the surface despite that he couldn't see clearly. He slipped the paper inside the envelope and prepared to leave. He put on his coat then glanced at her while she still lay there. He checked his watch, 10 o'clock. He closed the door silently then boarded his car.

He paused at the façade of the building. He glanced at the traffic surveillance camera that had been secretly patched by the FSB station. He raised the letter then slid it inside the mailbox. His phone vibrated at the call.

"Standby for confirmation." And an undercover man collected the mail inside the box. "We'll call you back in 2 hours."

He drove back to the apartment. He noticed Clio as she roamed around the living room. He predicted that she just woke up and so he quietly closed the door. Clio's gun was already pointing at him.

"Who gave you the car?" she asked drawing back the gun.

"Someone from the station dropped by at 6. You were still sleeping."

"The station? I haven't heard from them."

"They sent you an e-mail but you were already asleep. Check your computer." She sat back on the couch and worked with her laptop. "We have a meeting with Dixon at 1. He said he wants to help with Reyes. Jack will come along."

Clio halted. She paused at reading then turned to Alex.

"She could be dead," she told him calmly. Her head dropped slightly down staring at the screen. "This report can't be true."

Alex read the screen. Reyes had been reportedly in a secret meeting with someone in Siberia and there had been an encounter. But she escaped and could possibly be deadly wounded; the FSB can't still track her down. He glanced back at Clio.

"I'll arrange the meeting to get earlier. Then we can look for her."

"I should've looked for her last night," she mentioned walking back to the bedroom to get changed. Alex regretfully took his phone to call Dixon. He agreed to meet them earlier. They drove quickly to the place- a structured building in an industrial park. They hurriedly climbed the stairs and found Dixon and Jack near the ledge, waiting.

"How is she?" Jack greeted.

"We still don't know. Nobody knows." Clio replied still catching her breath.

"I'd ask Marshall to have a footage on the area. Where was the location anyway?" Dixon asked.

"She was at Siberia. At a secret meeting," Alex informed. Jack glanced at Clio but she wasn't looking. "I know it's very incoherent, but we would like to ask if you know why the meeting was set. If you have intel that even the FSB doesn't know. Don't worry, we are authorized."

"Their orders came from the Russian President," Dixon informed Jack. "We don't have such information concerning your agent, she's already pulled out of the CIA. And the only one we know about is, rather, too classified. I suggest that we have another lead."

"I understand but we would just like to have necessary information." Clio clarified.

"I remember someone calling her during the private meeting after the conference. She seemed so absorbed after then. Why don't you trace her calls?" Jack suggested.

"We will," Clio replied. "As for now, we will try to look on for her. If there's something that you would like to help on, we thank you for them. Please just contact us. We need to leave now."

"Agent Ilinova," Jack called as they turned to leave. Her attention was quickly drawn back from the name she isn't used to any longer. "May I speak with you?"

Alex and Dixon went ahead. Clio and Jack were left at the building.

"How are you?" she asked but Jack never answered. He obviously has something very important. "What can I help you?"

"I need to see Irina." He told her.

"I understand. I want to see her, too," she sighed. "I've been trying to contact her but none of her downlinks had been active."

"I'm asking you so I can be with-" he cut off. He thought he was opening too much.

"Jack, I understand, I told you," she answered. But she thought it was too reckless. "You know that she's already being tracked by the NSC and if you will ever try to see her again, they will take you, too. And that won't help you on your search for Sydney. You need to stay in the agency."

Jack silenced for a while at Clio's same thoughts. But it was torturing him, to find out that his daughter is allegedly gone and his wife hiding because of the same tragic reason.

"I've been protecting her as a father I could be. I can't move on believing Syd's dead," he told her. Clio was wrapped with almost the same grief. "And I need my wife now."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her voice. "I know you have your own reasons but I also have mine. You're just too messed up; you need to think about it again. But, Jack, I'm here to help you anyways. Try to think of yourself, too. I believe the right time will come, I'm sure Irina needs you the same."

Their own comforting thoughts were inaudible but they could feel the caring. Clio was giving Jack time to consider. He turned his look away then walked nearer the ledge.

"When they left again, I lost myself. I know I will never be able to get it back- my family…" he whispered.

Clio hugged him, as she never had attempted. She mentioned of moving on. They walked on separate ways and boarded separately. Alex watching them from the car, he saw how hard it was for both of them. He drove nearer to Clio as she approached.

"I'd like to watch the sunset at the port while we wait for orders," Alex broke out after a long silence. They've just called for a proposal to the FSB to leave to track Reyes. Clio couldn't help but smile. "According to studies, the sunset's dramatic effect helps troubled minds. Would you come with me?"

"If you don't mind my still being preoccupied as you dramatically watch the sunset attempting to divert me, yes," she laughed gracefully. "I know your efforts, if I can't make you notice, that I appreciate all your concerns."

"I'm your husband," he replied smiling warmer. Clio reached in her coat's pocket then handed Alex a rectangle box. He opened and found new glasses.

"I need you, Alex," she whispered, in his ear "Yeah, that's what I called you."

He couldn't just be moved by anything more than what he heard from Clio and much more, she never called her that since she got back to the agency. He tried to get back to driving. Still reminiscing, a phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Agent Ilinova. I order that you don't attempt to go back here in Russia. I strictly prohibit your presence in the country. Both of you must stay there, do you understand?" Alex noticed immediately Clio's reaction as she rubbed against between her eyebrows. Clio answered back.

"Yes Mr. President. We copy."

"I expect your reports about your investigation on the Covenant. Report to the FSB today," the voice continued. She was somehow relieved he called; she remembered that her purpose was to investigate about The Covenant.

"We'll be there in hours. …Thank you, sir." The call ended. "We don't need to look for her. We won't be."

"Did the president call?" She silently nodded in disappointment. "Then he may be right."

"Please still drive to the port," she added. "You said it helps."

The streetlights were already bright in the dark while the secret block had no streetlights. The car parked in and they entered the unfamiliar building.

"Hey," she greeted as she found the assistant director of the HQ in the hallway waiting for them. "How's this station?"

"Well, they assigned me here to help. I'm the head. He called to inform you about things," he preceded to the conference room as the two followed. "Did Agent Dixon tell you about anything?"

"No, but Jack did."

"Jack?"

"Agent Bristow," Alex added. He glanced at Clio warning her not to mention about their pursuit for Reyes. "Something that the presidents had a private meeting."

"Well that's very irrelevant. What did he really say?" he insisted. "Clio, Alex. Whatever's in your heads, I may turn them to the president. Is it forbidden or something very important."

"We have contact, sir," an agent informed.

The whole hall was alarmed at the call. Everyone speeded off to the technical area and Clio and Alex were left. He activated the EMP.

"Are you really decided to look for Reyes? Clio?"

"I should, you know that. When I was gone, you looked for me, right? Through her help; she might just need my help now."

"Then if we should tell Gustav, we better assure he will help."

"Clio! Alex!" Gustav called interrupting them. He waved them in. They went through the crowd and finally reached the center. "Guess who's on line."

Handel4Me: I'm back here in Russia. I assure that everything is all right there. Do you have reports concerning the CIA?

BSFAl:: We have here someone who can tell you that.

"Get on it." Gustav told Clio. She did not make haste.

"I want to register separately," she told the operative on the computer. She took the seat beside him.

BSFAL: Stand by

Mozart182: Irina, how is your status? Where are you now?

Handel4Me: I'm doing fine. Hiding somewhere here in the east. I see you're back.

Mozart182: Got back a week ago by the president. Do you need help?

Handel4Me: No. Just checking things.

Mozart182: I already did for you.

Handel4Me: Thanks. I'm sorry I have to go.

Mozart182: Just give a call then whenever you're in need.

Handle4Me: I will.

The line was saved in the system. The employees scattered away as Irina's transmission was off. Clio secretly thought for a while, if Irina got the codes. Alex whispered something on her ear that Gustav caught suspiciously. He stood up, and then asked Alex to come with him in the conference room.

"I see you've been getting along," he told him. "The first time I saw her again after she had the decision, she still grieved her superior's death. I thought she could never recover."

"What was it?" he answered back being annoyed. He smiled meaningfully.

"I recruited you, I know you better. I got your," he informed him. He reached for the folder then handed it to Alex, "…letter. I've been having it being considered by the president. Alex, you do know the-"

"Yes, of course I already do." His voice was firm. Gustav looked at him closely.

"You kids are very different. And so I've already thought you're the same, but you're not. And you are aware of that. She has her limits and you-"

"I need to leave. I know the agreement." He stormed out of the room. He clutched the folder on his hand as he approached Clio. She turned away from talking to an employee then bade her off.

"Jack."

"Who's this?"

"Ilinova. I got a link. I can't tell you here so I sent it to your e-mail."

"Wait. Here it is. Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes. I told her to call me and she did deciphering my code. She did ask how you are. …Jack?"

"I'm here. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Use my ID. I'm ending this now so you can get to her. Jack, you take care of her."

"Yeah."

He placed back his phone in his coat's pocket. He turned the engine on then rested his hand on the steering wheel; glancing at his suitcase. He pushed the hand break then rolled off.

"Hi," she greeted so Alex would notice her. He stood at the middle of the living room, couches pushed away; performing his Tai chi. She sat at the nearest one; dressed at the same white uniform Alex wore.

"Hi. You would like to join?" he invited, calmly turning from a pose. She stood beside him then synchronized with his steps.

"You're better than before," she commented as they stepped forward together. "You didn't tell me you've been training since you were young."

He paused then missed the last turn. Exactly, Clio's turn met with his standing form; they were facing each other. Clio stood as still, measuring if he got what she said.

"Where did you know that?" he asked.

"You underwent Project Christmas."

"Clio, how-"

"I found out, you've been passing the intel all those times we were in the CIA to a third party. To Lhuzikov." She stood back straight and Liun did as well as assuring she won't attack. "I asked you before if you have your own endgame."

"And I'm telling you I still have none."

"It's a dead end. If this night won't be your confessing moment, I'm going to have it to the FSB." She waited. Alex' eyes were hidden by his glasses' glare, she retired from waiting then turned away.

"Clio, wait," he called touching her by the shoulder. She instinctively grabbed his arm, stepped closer then threw him to the ground. Clio pinned him by her knee on his chest. She still held him by the hand, twisting it to the right.

"How could you do this to me you didn't even think of it!?!"

His head was so shocked at the moment and he couldn't understand at the instance. His glasses were also thrown far away and he cried in pain, as she held tighter. He tried to clear his blurred vision of her form leaning away. He didn't understand, until he felt warmth falling on his arm. She quickly wiped them away and so Alex had the chance to get up.

His left hand grabbed her right shoulder then pulled her down beside him on the floor. He leaned his arm down her neck.

"Listen, stop this or you'll hurt yourself!"

Clio fought back and kicked herself free. She stood up and charged towards him, giving him consecutive attacks, never stopping until he was trapped, stepping backward and ending on leaning to the wall. He caught her by the fist then turned her around, wrapping her own arms around her; she was locked. She struggled at his hold.

"Let me go!" she breathed furiously. She waited, he had no choice but to let her when she suddenly pinned him back. Her full weight was leaning on him against the wall. He almost choked on the pressure.

"You were lying, every single thing you told me!!!" She leaned closer. He was deprived with air. "I trusted you!"

He managed to somehow push her away but she kicked him back to the wall. His back hit the surface hard, making him kneel on weakness. They both breathed in exhaustion. Clio was never more furious than ever she could be, making her lose her strength quickly. She tried to keep calm, but when she looked at him, she couldn't help but hate it. Not him, but what he did.

She collapsed on the floor, recklessly trying to push up again. Alex approached, his knees still on the floor. He dropped next to her, breathing as heavily as Clio. Her gasping turned into a sob. She couldn't believe anything else but that the man she trusted betrayed her. There was no more strength to struggle in his hold and her crying poured out all of her. He held her closely in comfort and Clio finally let go. He hushed her then her voice finally slacked down.

 Handel4Me : Yes, I know. How long have you been trying to look for her?

Mozart182: Right after the funeral.

This morning.

 Handel4Me : I'm sorry Jack. I really wasn't able to make it. How was it?

Mozart182: Nothing more solemn I could think of.

 Handel4Me : You mean you're aggrieved. Jack, we both know she's just there. We'll find her.

Mozart182: Get back. Irina, I can if you want to.

 Handel4Me : This is not the right time. It'll be too reckless.

Mozart182: Clio told me that, I mustn't just come to find you there.

 Handel4Me : She was right. This could also be help. I'll be working on it here, too.

Mozart182: I would understand more if you were here.

Mozart182: Irina?

 Handel4Me : It's hard for me to be away, you know that. If I could just be there and we'll both be safe, why won't I choose that? I'll be there soon, I promise.

Mozart182: I'll wait.

 Handel4Me : We should, Jack. I should go now.

Mozart182: We'll see each other soon.

 Handel4Me : Yes. Keep always in touch.

The user Handel4Me has signed out.

The user Mozart182 has signed out.

(A/N: By the way, I'm an Irina-Jack shipper. I love Sydney but mostly as a daughter. Really, Alias has affected my life in every aspect as it has affected yours adapted from Jack's line. Very well. Just tell me to stop when it's too boring, all right? All I intend as a writer is give you entertainment. Thanks for reviews special people! Special mention to **derevkobristow-spawn** (I'll miss the complication of our lives, tsk tsk. Sorry I did not make it to give my gift to you) **roterkreuz** (panget!!), **bloody-pudding** (haha! Wahaha!) and **morbid-shish-kabob** (I hope you'll enjoy my fic!).)


	11. The Second Envelop

DISCLAIMER: Though Season Four is coming I still can't own them!! Anyway, don't sue because… that's bad, ok? I-do-not-own-Alias.

**CHAPTER NINE**

She still trembled from her cry as she tried to keep her mind from fighting back Alex' whisper. His hands held her firmly; he wanted to make her understand. Both crying in despair, they tried to comprehend. His rhetoric finally ended, loosing his hold. He closed his arms around her, trying to make her feel what he really meant.

----------

"And that was a weird dream," she sighed.

"So that's what bothers you."

"Yes, and it felt so real. But when I woke up, it seemed that it didn't happen."

"You might just be suffering from visions of your distress. I was informed you just had a therapy which brought your tragic memories back."

"Maybe."

"Did you really have him investigated?"

"Yes."

"Then that must be another. I think that you're having him investigated against your will. That you dreamt of the result you never wanted to know."

----------

Stepping out of the room, she continued wondering why could she have dreamt of it. Of all the issues she could see in her sleeping, why involve her husband in The Covenant? An idea finally came to her and she approached someone before its too late.

"Ada!" she called as she tried to catch up with a friend analyst that she asked about the investigation two days ago. If she could just tell her they haven't talked to each other especially last night in the agency, then she would be relieved. But it was too late, she already boarded her car then rolled off immediately.

She pushed the door again. This time she entered finally spotting her husband. He just closed the door at Gustav's office then waved at her to come.

"I got the footage from Marshall. You better watch it later."

"Yeah." She answered then gazed at him.

"What's the problem?" Clio looked away then nodded towards the exit. Alex followed.

"I need to know something. About last night," she started as she led him behind one of the parking posts. "When I woke up, I can't remember anything significant. And… did we fight?"

"No," he answered worriedly. "What happened? Are you dreaming things again?"

"Yeah. I already came to the psychologist and she-"

"What did she say?" he cut off. She thought if she needed to tell him about the investigation.

"That I might just be suffering from the therapy's side effects," she said. "Have you noticed Ada earlier this morning? I tried to talk to her but she seemed such in a hurry."

"No. I was locked up at Pavel's office the whole morning. Do you have an important business with her?"

"None," she replied shaking her head. "Come on, let's get inside."

She walked ahead and Alex remained standing at the parking hall. He watched Clio walk away then thought if the therapy he performed that night did have an effect on her or she's just mocking it. If it had, the only problem left would be her, if in terms, she didn't understand. But she's already taken care of.

----------

"I received information about FSBs moving in to the CIA," Pavel Gustav informed. The two were just being interrupted.

"What? They're leaving our side?" Alex asked surprised.

"No, of course, I'll get them executed myself if they were. They took over for the meantime. And also because the assigned heads of the NSC and FSB are both gone, Nathan Mannheim and Alexei Tsakinov."

"We didn't know that."

"Well, fortunately for you, you can now roam inside the rotunda. And, you won't need to worry more about the CIA."

"'Depends whose in charge," Alex answered but he was not interested.

"Reyes," Clio whispered to herself. "Who's in charge anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. You remember an elite 'Col. Sokolov'? He's in charge."

"Of course," she replied but regretting that it wasn't Reyes. _Reyes is lost,_ she thought, _he might just be as good._

"You have free access on whichever system you'll need, just make sure everything's right to your assignment, alright? And always inform Sokolov with whatever you do."

"I want a meeting with the colonel," Alex told him.

"I'll arrange one," he assured.

"Thanks."

"I guess I'll leave you two back to your business," he smiled then left.

"'Very thoughtful," Clio smiled back as Alex said nothing pushing his glasses up. Pavel left, and as soon he's back in his office, the two got back. "Almost done."

"Marshall said he only got a piece. I hope it's enough. Even just to make you see she's alright," he patted her on the back. They waited and when the process reached the hundredth percent, the downlink got rolling.

The figure was not running, or rather, is capable of. It limped and not very long from doing so, it collapsed. _She can't be dead._ Clio thought. Alex did the favor of zooming in to the screen. She's breathing, even speaking. But she stopped. She isn't moving now. Clio clasped her hands on her mouth when Alex tried to zoom clearer. _The snow, the snow's supposed to be white. She's losing too much blood, _she calculated. Soon, a chopper roamed almost blocking the satellite's record of the scene. They saw a figure jumping off to the ground, running quickly to Reyes. It took ten seconds to get her to the chopper and finally, they left. Clio was relieved, that she found out that she had been taken care of.

"Get back twelve seconds," she asked Alex. He rewinds the footage. "Slow it down, please."

The picture rolled perfectly slowly, for her to catch up every detail. The man that jumped to rescue her was holding her. She wondered- if what connection he has with her, if somehow he could be inquired. A plan of asking the man was instantly formed in her head, or rather, to answer the intrigue that she perceived. Then unexpectedly-

"Capture that picture," she told Alex as the man's face finally appeared clearly. It was enhanced and finally, it became clearer to be recognized.

"Sokolov," Alex recognized. Clio glanced at him in a different expression. "I know."

----------

Their car squealed across the hall in hurry. They just lied to Gustav about asking Sokolov for a server access to the senatorial computer system. They finally left the FSB compound. The roads became familiar then she recognized the right path. They parked in the CIA, and then entered their assigned code. The entrance opened.

"It's a bit different," Clio whispered to Alex. He nodded; he was worrying about something else. They walked discreetly but they couldn't just be ignored. Soon, people would smile at them and so would they. "I never thought-"

"Agents Liun," a voice called from behind. He stood there, his black robe standing out in contrast to the hall's electric green scheme. His eyes, lighter blue than Clio's, watched them. "I hope you're not being mistreated."

"No, of course not. Col. Sokolov," they greeted shaking hands with him.

"My team will be here. I'll introduce them to you," he informed. They paused for a moment, his stare still observing. His eyes suddenly reflected something. "Your intentions. I see it's very unprofessional."

"I-I want to ask you about something very important." Clio answered, as the colonel startled her.

"You already know that it is classified."

"I understand you're trying to protect your orders, so there's no need to talk to us about the terms. Unless…" Clio halted as she returned the stare. There was nothing to deny, '_so this is the man. But he's deffierent from what I expect'._ They were just getting started and it seemed not a good impression. "What more can you foretell?"

"That I cannot entertain such questions."

"Col. Sokolov, if you don't find our presence being able to be accommodated, maybe we can find some other time to deal with," Alex continued. Sokolov blinked, he wasn't measuring, nor was he being ignorant.

"Come in some other time. Please." He turned away then disappeared.

"Maybe we had the wrong entrance," Alex muttered to Clio.

"Well I'm pretty sure we passed through the right hall."

----------

She crept across the white sheaths then bounced on the soft surface. The day had just ended and so Clio was thankful that it was a less stressful day. Alex took off his shoes and glasses and soon was lying on the opposite end.

"Pray for me," she told him.

"What about? Those dreams?" She nodded. "I will."

They closed their eyes but she couldn't rest her mind. Clio wished the day would already break that the next day would be most important.

"I think you'll need not to go to the agency for this day. Have a break. I'll be back in the CIA for a real purpose," he told Clio as he tried to button up his shirt. Clio saw his awkward reflexes. She helped him with the buttons.

"Why? There's so much to do…" her voice faded as he watched her closely. Clio paused. She quietly took notice of his cut across his abdomen. _It looked better before_, she thought. And she never remembered that he did something to cause it to open again. "I'll get your coat. I'll stay here because you said so."

Clio sat absorbed on her bed. She remembered in her dream about their fight. She kicked him on his stomach. _But it didn't happen, s_he thought. She pulled her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She opened her laptop then pause. There was great hesitation; her fingers won't hit the keys. Finally she decided to. The screen flashed a spot of moving figure.

----------

"Marshall," Alex greeted. The agent's eyes widened and cared to shake Alex' arm so vigorously.

"Good to have you here, Agent Liun. Are you with those 'men-in-black'?"

"No, I'm here to talk with their leader."

"Oh, Col. Sokolov. He just left already," he smiled awkwardly. Alex didn't even seem surprised. He rubbed his eyes.

"All these men with him look so busy, specially last night."

"I guess he'll be back tomorrow. I'll be here then."

"Well, ok. Oh wait!" he called to Alex as he already turned away. Marshall ran to him but he disappeared already. "You forgot your glasses."

----------

Clio watched carefully, monitoring that his signal won't come off or leave the compound of the CIA. She knew that he would never appreciate how she was monitoring his moves but she couldn't think of anything else. But considering, she too is tagged with one. She clutched her necklace. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

"They said Sokolov's going to be back by night. I'm just going to stay here for a while."

"Alright. Just be back by dinner. I'll try to cook."

"Of course. But I'll drop by at the FSB before I get home," the call ended. He tried to cover all the noises of the propellers. He only has 9 hours before he should be back at Los Angles. He wasted no time and walked towards the plane.

----------

"You're late."

"I know." He stepped closer at the smoke. "I haven't got all day. Why did you call for me?"

"I'm pretty sure you are aware that he's dead," he assumed. He stomped on the cigarette butt. "I forgot your asthma."

"You need not to get compassionate," he replied.

"We should be more careful, after that he's been killed- being deceived, that shouldn't happen to us. You know what I'm talking about, do--?" his sentence was cut as Alex gave a sharper look. "And besides, we'd be working directly hand in hand now. We should get comfortable with both our presence."

"I already know he's dead, I still have one of the tracking device." He raised his hand as to push his glasses up. He forgot that he left it at the CIA. "I also am aware of my responsibilities."

"You seem such in a hurry, try to relax for a while."

"If you're done, I'm leaving," he turned away. He got back to his car and started the engine. One last glance at his appointment, the man waved. He rolled off irritably.

----------

The door closed gently and Clio approached the hall while wiping her hands. Alex stood on the doormat dripping in wetness.

"Hi, I'm late," he straightened up, his hair fell on his forehead untidily as his glasses dripped too in wetness; Clio laughed at him. The rain was falling heavily. She took off his drenched coat.

"I'll get you a towel, try not to wet the whole hall, alright?"

The atmosphere inside the house was floating with the appetizing aroma of the pasta's sauce. Alex came back changed and sat down on the couch, holding his cello upright. Clio listened carefully as Liun played a Roman piece _Me Mancherai (IL Postino), _one of her favorites. As the acoustics stirred the house, Clio closed her eyes, humming the vocal part. She remembered Irina singing and she smiled. She was drawn to the music that suddenly she was bothered with Alex' mood while he played. He never played that again since Nikolas' funeral. She turned off the stove then peeked on her husband. His hand slipped on one of the strings and the bow snapped.

"I'm hungry," Clio interrupted and Alex opened his eyes, her graceful smile greeted him. He placed the cello aside and joined Clio to dinner.

"How was Sokolov?"

"He didn't make it tonight. He's back in Russia." He rolled in his fork his first pasta and took it. Clio watched him waiting for his comment; her dark blue eyes eagerly expecting. "You're doing great."

"Well, thank you. I cooked it this time as you told me to. I'll never learn cooking myself," she smiled warmly. He looked away- he became more intimidated. That night was supposed to be a special one. He placed down his glass and sighed.

"Clio-" he called. Her brows raised, she waited. "I- I need you to listen carefully. About the other day, I don't know how to tell you but…

Clio stared at him; her eyes reflected again interest. He felt the churn in his stomach; he tried to put the right words.

"I filed a proposal for your withdrawal in this mission."

"Alex," she answered perplexedly. "…But what for? Why?"

"I don't think you're coping with this. After the therapy-"

"I'm alright, Alex."

"No you're not."

"I understand you're worried." Alex kept silent. "Why did you think I got back here in this life? It's because the country needs our service."

"That's exactly my point. They're forcing you to do this and I can say it's all against to your decision. Clio, they even gave me-"

"In case I find our marriage fraudulent, they included an annulment agreement, I know. I am not signing the papers."

"I agreed," Alex replied suddenly. "I said in the proposal that if you'll be drawn back from this mission, I'll agree on signing the annulment."

She was confused at Alex intentions. She took her glass and drank up straight the red wine. She glanced back at him, the graceful reflection in her eyes fading. In return, a pained look shot him.

"Are you giving up on this relationship?"

"No."

"Then I'm telling you myself that there is no reason for me to sign those papers." Her calmness eased Alex' fear. "It's just a paper, honey. My country is more important than that paper. And you are most important."

Alex reached across for her hand and she smiled charmingly.

"Happy anniversary." She greeted. He held her hand closer, affection bonding them. The dinner passed as they laughed at a few stories and shared their missed experiences. Alex would play a piece in the cello, as Clio would presume how to play it back in the violin. Clio suddenly felt something vibrate in her pocket. "_Hello?_"

"…"

"Hello? Who is this?" Alex looked up at Clio's tone. "If you're not answering, I'll-"

"Agent Ilinova. It's Col. Sokolov." Clio's thoughts swarmed in her mind. She could predict something was wrong. She excused herself for a while and went out at the foyer.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"May I speak with you tonight?" he asked but his voice was seemingly pleading. Clio felt obliged, she glanced back at Alex. "…She's been assassinated. She's dead."

----------

The time already dropped at midnight but the rain still fell unbearably that the stillness of the dark is no more audible. The brightness of the streetlights dissolved in the downpour of the water from the sky. Beside the bench, he stood there unnoticeably, waiting for something in the sky. His coat was so heavy in wetness. The headlights of the car hit his figure and finally he dropped his stare from the dark sky. The lightness of blue in his eyes is no more distinct with hers as the grief both clouded them. She approached with the umbrella.

"Take a shade colonel." She spoke, her hand reaching out with another umbrella. "We need to talk, you called me. You need to get out of the rain."

"May I?" He took Clio's umbrella instead and closed it. Clio was soon drenching in the rain. "Mika loves the rain."

"She loves the rain," she repeated as the name he called her resounded.

"I told you and your husband to go back the other day because she was about to arrive. I didn't want her to see you."

"Whatever your reason is, I find it offending." She answered looking up too in the sky.

"This morning she was assassinated. It was like she just came by to say goodbye, to everyone."

She closed her eyes in disbelief, she wanted to look at him and tell him she was so sorry.

"How do you feel now colonel?" she tried to reach out as she kept her voice from trembling.

"I don't know."

Clio opened the other umbrella and shaded Sokolov. She couldn't stand holding back her emotions, and so her eyes are now visible from crying.

"I'm sure she won't stand seeing you drowning yourself in the rain."

"I think so too," he whispered but did not look down at Clio. She took back her umbrella and gave the open one to him.

"I appreciate the information. I'll see you soon again." She saluted and Sokolov saluted back. Back in her car, she couldn't help but pour out. She finally turned the engine on and boarded home.

----------

"I've informed the officer. Now tell me where she is."

"_I told you, Zoran. It's over. She's gone."_

"You can never convince me with this cover. Why do you hide her?!."

"_Zoran, we're all mourning this death. Don't close yourself with your own assumptions."_

"This is no longer about my job. I am talking about the woman I--. I'm telling you, no one can stop me to look for her."

"_I order you officer to watch yourself. You might still want to keep your feet on the ground."_

The voice finally boomed and it snapped him back to himself. He just realized to whom he's talking.

"I'm sorry sir. I ask permission to end the call."

"_You better should. Report to the CIA tomorrow."_

"Yes sir."

He ended the call and threw the phone to the darkness. He waited for fifteen seconds, and soon, the phone turned off. The wind blew and the umbrella was blown off from his hand.

(A/N: Yoh! What are your resolutions for this coming year? I wish you'd include 'I will never ever wear pink again' because I won't. So hard it is, I've been forced to for this whole Christmas break! Iiiiyaaak! Watashi wa anata ashiteru go!!!—I hope that's right.)


	12. The Defender

DISCLAIMER: How's your month going? Season Four's coming!!!!!! 'Can't wait! Though this story should have ended before Christmas may you still enjoy it. Haha! But still, I can't own ALIAS!!!

**CHAPTER TEN**

The rifle pointed on steadily. The figure holding it is also expert in hiding. The rifle peeked closer, its handler not even careful to think she can be seen. She waited, as the arrival of the subject's appointment happened. Soon, she was ready to fire; she touched the transmitter and radioed in.

"Both packages arrived, standing by for your orders."

"_Carry on."_

She leaned closer and magnified to have a clearer view. The person who just arrived was facing the subject, and so all she could see is his back. _This person is still a Covenant, even if he is a double agent_, she thought. Her orders were not really restricted. _Go on. One move and you too will be dead. _Finally, he moved away and Clio inhaled to take the subject down as he is still in her clear view. Suddenly, the double agent glanced back at her and-

It was like she was being pointed with a gun as the same. She couldn't believe who it was. With a sudden stab of anxiety, she tried to keep her fingers on the grasp and her eyes watching in the scope but she couldn't stand it. She pulled away then leaned on the wall for a while.

'_It'll all depend on the situation, if he will fall out of his orders.' _She remembered asking her superior if the contact of the Covenant inside theFSB should also be eliminated. "_When that happens, then eliminate him.'_

There was not a second to spare and so she took again the rifle to her hand and aimed with precision. She swallowed hard, as she tried to distinguish her feeling if she would cry, scream or just shoot. She tried to get back on her orders but she couldn't help it.

_I should have known, _she thought with anguish. Her heart melted as she can see his face on the scope. She took hold on the aim; she never noticed that a single tear shed from her eyes. She's both furious and broken; she let go of the painful sigh then-

"Hello?" She held back her cry as she answered the call with her transceiver. "Ilinova."

"Clio its Iana," then the voice sobbed. "I heard in the news… Ada has been killed."

The woman in the other line burst into tears and Clio couldn't help but end the call. She dropped her head and tried to concentrate. _'How could all these happen?'_ was all she can ask. She was about to let him have his chance to explain, but her judgements were clouded. He did not just keep his identity as a Covenant to her; he even killed one of her friends to keep his cover. She gasped a few times, trying to hold back. She aimed again and

"Drop your gun." Clio didn't move as she heard the order. "I said drop the-"

She turned quickly, enough to steal the gun from the person behind.

"You? You're Covenant too??" she asked pointing the gun but it trembled slightly. She loaded it. "I said are you Covenant?!!"

"Your husband is," the woman answered triggering the psychological torture in Clio. "And yes, I am."

"Kneel down! Put your hands behind your head!! How could you be another! I thought of you as a parent! I said kneel down!!"

Men's voices became louder as they raced up the stairs toward them. Clio was distracted and the woman finally had the chance to draw another gun. Clio quickly noticed and she shot the woman in the shoulder. Then she ran down the other stair.

"Station One, I am compromised!" Clio's voice boomed in the headphones as the radio silence finally ended. The shouts of men stopping her can be heard from the background. Then gunshots came next. "I call for immediate extraction!"

"Hold on to your position, we are now heading there."

"I can't! A-!!!!" her sentence was cut; another exchange of gunshots. Her breathing is so loud indicating her tension. "AAAAaaaah! Hiyaaa! I'm heading to the extraction point!"

"Clio! Clio!" Her line was cut and the transmission buzzed.

'_Come on Clio! One more turn!' _she told her self as she pushed for her limbs to run faster. Another bullet almost hit her. _There!_ The last corridor she needed to turn at is finally in sight. She became nearer, then nearer. She bumped on the corner as she took a sharp turn but she avoided the last shot they fired. Exhaustedly running towards the exit, the men had come to run up with her. She fired aimlessly as she turned and when she headed back to the exit, another group was heading to her.

Her knees suddenly buckled and she felt she would stumble as her legs suddenly straightened. His face appeared among the men in the group. She could see him push the others to get to the front; she wanted to run, but her legs won't bend. He did saw her too and as soon as he could, he drew his gun and pointed at her direction.

"Get DOWN!!!" his voice stirred the long hall and Clio shoved quickly at her side as Alex shot the men behind her. And so the men with Alex were stun to see him kill their companions and as soon as before they could shoot him too, Clio immediately shot them in return.

Exchange of looks came between them and Alex didn't know what to do. Clio's stare was of no gratitude but of burning hatred.

"Clio! Wait!" She immediately turned and ran away to the exit.

"Take my hand!" the soldier shouted at Clio as the chopper tried to keep its balance while shooting on the Covenant and at the same time, keeping its altitude for Clio to climb up. "Move! Move!"

She tried to catch up with her breath as she frustratingly radioed her report.

"Are you alright?" one soldier asked her. She stared blankly and looked back down at the site where she can see Alex looking up at them.

48 hours earlier. Clio walked quickly towards Pavel's office. Her head still ached from last night. Alex tried to keep her fever down that she got from the rain, or from crying. She wondered where Alex was since he didn't even try to wake her up to say goodbye for work. She tried to reach the door and hopefully, held the knob just in time before she could collapse in pain. She entered, and Pavel was already expecting her.

"Good morning," Clio greeted immediately taking the seat.

"I heard you had a fever last night," Pavel looked up saying. Clio was surprised that he knew even such a detail. "Alex dropped by before going to his assignment today. He said he didn't wake you up. And so that you would be late."

Clio just nodded.

"I'm giving you too an assignment."

"Alright," she replied bemused, still trying to wave off the headache.

"I'm ordered to inform you about a double agent of the FSB inside the Covenant. He is to meet today with his co-commander, our former Major Tsakinov. The president has given direct orders for all the possible ways to eliminate him."

"My God," she exclaimed as the folder was passed onto her. "He is a Covenant. I've been having suspicions he was."

"Tsakinov has been a traitor since he was officially recruited, along with Lhuzikov of course. He recruited him."

"A traitor recruiting a traitor. How many more talented and skilled agents would turn out being traitors?" she commented, questioning. Pavel couldn't help but stare at her, thinking.

"Lhuzikov is dead, the president also ordered to have you informed. He died five days ago." Clio looked at Pavel, her look didn't give any expression as he expected.

"And this contact? How sure are we he is not a traitor? That he needs not to be eliminated?"

"It'll all depend on the situation," he answered looking away. Clio wondered why the information about the agent was not elaborated, "-if he will fall out of his orders. When that happens, then eliminate him."

Clio nodded again.

"I'm sending you to Israel. Meet up with your former contacts there, they're already informed. I'll radio back to you your full mission layout. You have half an hour."

Pavel stood up, leading her to the door.

"Who is the agent?" Clio asked before leaving. "The agent we have in the Covenant?"

"He's under the code name The Defender."

_He's under the… The Defender… How could-… _she thought as she marched down the hall; she just deciphered that Alex' name meant 'defender of men'. Still dragging her rifle behind, employees started to glance at her in surprise. She then knew, that the whole mission was made to inform her not about The Covenant but of the truth that her husband has been working inside the Covenant. That he had been playing her for his own secret espionage, she implied to herself. But either for vanity or not, it was still unreasonable.

She tried to fight back the reality that she wanted him dead. And she still wanted to hear his explanation. But her other half is suing in anger. So many things swarmed in her head the moment she could see Pavel's office. She even wondered if that was the reason why the annulment was included in the agreement. _But why not tell it to me straight?_ She stood at the front of the door. Her face still has smudges of dust and sweat. '_I'll make this clear all at once.'_

She dropped her rifle on his table, clearly stating her anxiety. Pavel was not surprised. He looked at her; with a sense of authority in his gaze.

"I wasn't able to kill Tsakinov."

"I know what happened, I know how you feel. You cannot blame this agency for-"

"No, you don't know what I feel. You knew that my handler was killed. And it was his friend, a Covenant. You knew Irina was nearly executed because of the fraudulent charges against her, all because of a mole Covenant. And my real parents were killed in protecting Irina from a Covenant. Now tell me, why was I not informed that my husband is a double agent in the Covenant?"

"It was part of his cover."

"And this is part of my life!" she shouted as she heard the lame reason. "I have followed orders without questions, blindly risking my life for this country. And with just a simple reason that you know I could've understood, you need to destroy the trust I have in my husband?"

"It was the only choice!"

"No you can't say it was the only choice! With this office extending its powers, how come you cannot deal with it to a single agent??!"

"Your husband's the one who requested for the information to be held!" he shouted back. Clio shut for a while. "He wasn't responsible to inform you ever since before your marriage. And until now, he doesn't seem to understand the extent of his responsibilities. So I suggest, that you turn your lecture to your husband and not to your superior. You're the one who needs to make the decision."

Clio silenced and all she could consider of is her anger. She clutched her hand and she can feel her nails digging on her palm.

"Why me? Why does it seem it always end to me?"

"Because you're the one who married him." Pavel couldn't tell himself if he said the right thing.

"I'm definitely not blunt to my husband. And I'm definitely not so stubborn marrying another spy. Why can't you just protect such relationship in this agency?"

And she stormed out almost crashing the door behind.

"Alex, he said you have detention for the whole noon."

He calmly entered; Pavel didn't even notice him enter through the door when he saw him. It clicked as Alex locked it. He closed all the window blinds. The room went dim and all Pavel could do is watch him as he take a seat. Alex sat quietly, eyeing him. His dark brown eyes did not reflect the light of his desk lamp. Pavel took off his glasses and tried to rub his eyes in stress, the same way Alex does rubbing his eyes.

"I heard that my wife came by. How was your conversation concerning my betrayal to her?"

"Kid, this situation should not be argued."

"Of course it should be." His tone, still calm, has come to disturb Pavel. Alex finally blinked and smiled. "This is absurd. You still think that I'm a child that needs patronage, don't you? You knew that I was about to meet Tsakinov for my withdrawal in The Covenant so you sent Clio there to set me up."

"What re you talking about?"

"You have no control of my life now, Pavel. I can handle it, even before you came to recruit me. Its not like before, that you can tell me everything what to do."

"Are you accusing me for all your troubles now?"

"Yes I am."

"You're not even good enough to use your own skills yourself. Don't be ridiculous you don't need your handler."

"Like I've said, you have no control of my life anymore."

"If all your point is that I let you do what you want, I'm telling you, you're not going to leave your cover in The Covenant."

"You're insane. Stop using me for your duties you can't fulfill."

"Don't make me force you to this in custody, Alex. You still are a kid to me."

Alex' fist hit the table's surface as his other hand grabbed Pavel by the collar. He was hovered over the table as Alex locked his arms around his neck. Pavel gave out a chocking sound, his hands trying to pry his hold.

"You said before I can be quite deadly. That's why I should always have my patience," he whispered to his reddened ear. His hold became tighter. "Now tell me, while you still can, that I calm down so I won't be able to kill you."

Pavel choked more. His veins prodding out of his neck and head. He struggled, but Alex is too strong. He tried to hit him with his remaining strength but he just couldn't reach him. His struggling lessened, his movements slacked. The body finally rested and Alex recklessly released its head, hitting the table. He dragged the body on the floor and stared at it.

"Why are they taking so long?" the secretary asked the employee that greeted Alex earlier. They both glanced at Pavel's closed office.

"I dunno."

Alex' eyes suddenly flickered back, the lamp that had fallen is now reflecting in his yes. Its light is hitting Pavel's lifeless body. He quickly kneeled down and pulled out a syringe out of his suitcase. He injected the serum on his chest to his heart, pulled out a minute electric shock emitter. He placed the emitter on his chest and quickly turned and left through the door.

His eyes shot open and his veins pumped back the blood. He felt his chest as his first free breath choked him. He coughed continuously; curling on the floor in weakness. Looking around still with fear, he found Alex gone already.

"Clio." He hurriedly called looking around the hall for her. The atmosphere of the house was so eerie. "Clio? Clio?!"

He entered the living room, the study room, the foyer, and the porch. He found no sign of her. He finally reached the kitchen and found an opened bottle of Chateau Margaux spilling over the table. He stood the bottle up, and quickly resumed walking.

He felt himself nearly dying at his conscience; he can now predict what she would look like once he opened the door. There is no other room she could be, he has searched every room, even the pool- that he feared he would find her floating there. The light beneath the door is dim; he tried to think that she is already sleeping. But when he opened the door

The smell of her fresh bath from the shower instantly entered his sensitive nostrils. For all the scents, hers is the only one that can never trigger his asthma- he loved it. He stepped inside and closed the door behind. The lamp on the side table was the source of the light. He roamed his eyes on the bed and finally spotted- she was lying, nearly falling, at the edge of the bed, her other hand holding on to a glass wine.

She stirred. Sitting up, she held the glass to her lips and emptied the wine straight. Alex could only see her back, his mind fearing what she could be doing. She stood up, placing the glass near the lamp. She turned, and pulled her robe closer. Alex stared at her, as her almost dry hair fell beautifully on her face, adding the dimness of the light on her face.

_You're so beautiful,_ he thought of saying, but it was obvious that she had been crying all day and he's not so ignorant to do so. She approached, and all he can do is bravely do the same, holding his breath.

"I have so many questions in my head."

"I know."

"How long have you been a Covenant?"

"Since I was a child. My parents are, and they raised me to be one."

Clio blankly raised her chin; she stared at him ceasing him inside her mind.

"How could you hide it? …The same way we normally do our covers?" There was no reply. Clio's heart pounded faster as her emotions are starting to get to her. She crossed her arms at her front. "I feel you used me. We have lies Alex, it's necessary in our profession. But you lied without exception."

"…"

"And it makes me so mad at you." He heard her breathe deeply as her body started to shake. "How… How could you kill your wife's friend?"

He didn't answer back or tried to explain. He silently scolded himself.

"…I-. I performed regression therapy on you the other night. That's why you thought it was only a dream."

"You're not who I married. You're someone else," she told him straightly but he can see her trying to blink away the stinging in her eyes. Her shoulders rose as she took a very deep breath. He couldn't do anything but stare the same. But so very ironic, she smiled warmly. "…I love y—"

He could not hear any more of her words and he grabbed her to his hold. His kiss reached to her heart, she could feel his plea for forgiveness and his guilt, sinking down in him. Her eyes suddenly streamed with tears. She cherished for a while the moment he still hold her. Then she pulled away; her breath winded.

"No," she poured out. She dropped her head to hide her streaming eyes. "…What must I do for you to stop?"

He stepped closer. The kiss came back as declaration of love and grief. Her hands reached across his back. The lamp stumbled on the table and fell on the floor, and the lights turned off.

"_Tell me where."_

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure."

"_Come on now. Don't lie to me sweetheart."_

"I'm sorry…"

"_There's no need to cry. I'm here to help. You just, don't need to leave. I've always told you not to be as stubborn as I am."_

"…"

"_Don't run away. …Come on-"_

"I'm sorry I have to hung up."

The line beeped. She turned her phone off already as Irina tried to call her back. _This is not right. History's not supposed to repeat itself. On whatever way it could. Oh… Oh Lord, please help._

The door shut close while the light still streamed inside the room. Then the clouds started to form; the sun's glare on the Earth was starting to fade out. The room went darker, colder. Finally its silence broke out when the rain started to pour again. The first drops clapped on the terrace loudly. It stirred the room, awaking the expectations that await him.

The room is deserted. Her clothes neither were untouched, nor are her other things. He walked toward the bathroom and monitored her vanity fair; he raised her perfume to his nose- it smelled just like she's standing there. All that were missing was a pair of clothes, her phone and her Visa. She left her necklace on the side table. He pushed one of the diamonds and the tracker turned off.

He stared back to the window, trying to think what could have been done.

A/N: I like Jack and Irina too much. I'd like to see them in flesh! Bloody flesh! Harhar! I hope you enjoy it. What do you think about Alex and Clio? They're coming tonight to join me with my birthday dinner. I'm having thoughts of endingthis soon though it's too early. Please respond to this! Yoh **derekvobristow-spawn** and **bloodypudding**!


	13. Undo

DISCLAIMER: Sea-son-Four-ma-nia!!!!!!!! How come, how come?! Where's Alias here in the Philippines?? RAAAARRRR!! Oh yeah, I don't own the characters. They're not mine. Even the scripts are untouchable (though accessible through internet!)… huwah. So sad… burp! Hu-ha! Well, I don't own anything but a pair of worn school shoes. Haha! I'm poor. CHAPTER ELEVEN 

She looked down at the dark water, standing near the edge of the board. It was about ten meters or more, she really couldn't tell. She stood straight, stepped back and speeded towards the edge. She lunged and soared high until her body reached its halt, and turned and headed towards the water.

She plunged deep enough she could touch the bottom. Her body twisted and swam towards the surface. The light reflected on the surface. Trying to get to the end, she swam in butterfly style. Suddenly, she noticed someone from the shadows watching her. She waited, keeping herself from sinking.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" she exclaimed with a British accent as the 2-year old girl came out in the light. Her left hand holding onto a teddy bear and her right hand holding on to someone. "Is nanny the-?"

"Hi," a woman greeted. A smile spread on both their faces. The woman carried the girl in her arms. "Oh, you're heavy…"

"She is," she replied, still with an accent.

"Why do you speak with her in English?" she asked in Russian. She mimicked her sentences mocking the accent. They both laughed. "You should train her in Russian."

"That's exactly what I'm avoiding to do," she replied pulling herself out of the water.

"There's nothing wrong with teaching her native tongue. It's chilly," she threw a towel to her. "Get dressed, we're leaving."

"What? Where?" she asked but her voice was not even alarmed.

"Anywhere but here in America. I received reports that you're in the NSC's blacklist. And the Covenant."

"I know," she replied taking the child in her arms. The kid leaned on her shoulder.

"Then quick. I've already packed your things. We're leaving now. We don't know if the NSC might have tracked you here now. You shouldn't have stayed here in Las Vegas." She took her coat off and placed on her and the child. "It took me so long to find you and you're just here."

"I missed you too, Irina," she replied then turned. Irina followed closely inside the house.

----------

2200 hours and the jet plane took off immediately as soon as Irina and Clio arrived. They soared straight to Stockholm, to hide Clio in one of her properties. Irina watched silently as Clio put the child into sleep. She pulled the sheaths up to the child's shoulder. Irina smiled as she observed her parental care.

"I never imagined you'll be one," Irina told her, holding a book and wearing her glasses. Clio gave a puzzled look. "A parent."

"I never did, too," she took the seat next to her and sighed.

"What about Iana? Didn't she have questions concerning her niece?"

"She understood that I want to take the responsibility of raising the child."

Irina thought for a while that it was the same obligation she took when Clio's parents died protecting her. She remembered how much she was obliged to take the four-year old in her care, and worrying more, in her life. A smile spread again across her cheeks. She knew how Clio felt, and also how she is enthralled with the responsibility.

"I heard that the agency's interested with the child. They want to provide for her education."

"She's not going in the agency. I'm sending her back to St. Petersburg or Moscow, I guess. Then she'll enter a normal primary school there." Irina knew that she would take the same attempt. "But I'm still gonna have to discuss it with her aunt."

"Hm," Irina replied. "And so I remembered that all other parents in the FSB are hoping to enter their children in the agency."

"We have different sides of view. And I'm not Ada, I'm not her real mother."

"I understand. You can't just plan what kind of woman she'll grow up into," Irina answered. Clio didn't reply. She slouched in her seat and her head rested on Irina's shoulder. She decided to sleep than force herself to answer any more of Irina's inquiries.

"Why do you prefer leaving?" she continued asking. She knew what she meant or who it was. Clio's voice didn't come out; she couldn't tell herself. She closed her eyes, pretending that she's been already asleep. Irina glanced back, and tucked the hair that fell on Clio's face. "Oh well. Good night. Sleep well for tomorrow."

----------

"I'll be there." He slid back his phone into his pocket. He didn't make haste and so turned the engine on and rolled off to the airport. His mind is telling him not to take ease on the situation and only when he's surely heading there did he rested his mind. He should inform them, he still thought. He put on the earphones and started jamming in his mind the tempo of the music. The airplane's contained atmosphere made him breathe harder as he added- _and of course…_

"I miss Jack."

She waited for Clio's question of how Jack is so she could plug her big question about Alex; but her own thought made her worry herself. He's in custody for almost nine months, a place she knew is torturing him. He had been caught making contact with her and if it weren't of her sense of punctuality, she would have been caught too on that day when they planned to meet.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as if Jack could hear her. Clio glanced holding on at the steering wheel tightly.

"He's fine, don't worry. At least you know for sure where he is."

"Yeah. I miss Sydney too." Her mind got absorbed with worries again. It has been a year then since Sydney died, or got lost, as everyone hoped. There was long silence and Irina snapped back to asking Clio. "When was the last time you had contact with Alex?"

"I can't remember. Maybe since before I left." Her reply was blunt.

"That was a year ago. Honey, what are you planning? That's not what I've expected from you two."

"I'm… just not open to discuss that," her voice faded. She quickly glanced back to the passenger's seat to take a look on the child. "Hello, sweetheart."

"'Unt!" she exclaimed referring to 'aunt' with her childish verbal capacity. She pointed outside excitedly as the flowers along the road shifted their colors from white to red. She opened her mouth to voice out the sentence 'Flowers are beautiful' in Russian. Clio and Irina laughed. The kid brushed back her blonde wig that the two women had fixed so she wouldn't take it off.

"You look like a grandma, Irina," Clio mentioned referring to her guise.

"Well 'look who's saying it now, a stressed mother?" Irina took off her glasses and wore her shades instead. Clio laughed and put on the sound system in the car

"Turn it off honey," Irina called but it was too late that the next lines in the song that she predicted already came out of the speaker. _Think of Laura, but laugh, do— _Irina turned it off herself. Clio didn't react that she was actually enjoying the music.

The bottles of groceries clanged as the tires ran on a rock. She could now see the bungalow at the top of the hill, a mansion that Irina had bought when she took Clio with her more than twenty years ago. The vehicle parked at the white marbled driveway.

The house had a lively atmosphere and the sunset's orange hue streamed through the drapes of the full-size windows. Clio sat on the floor with the child as Irina cooked for dinner. She laid her back on the floor staring at the child with her blocks. The child's porcelain complexion and dark amber hair made her look so frail, but every time she looked at her eyes, its gray color reminds her of someone. _They look like just Reyes'._ Irina peeked on them and smiled again and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who else knows this property?" Clio asked sitting up near the child, alarmed. Irina shrugged.

"Jack?" she replied jokingly. "Mind if you get the door dear?"

Clio tucked her hair before she reached for the latch. She pushed it down and pulled the two wooden carved doors open. But even before she could open them enough, she was surprised to see the person.

"You need to leave this place. You're not secured here," Irina heard his voice as they approached from the hall. She walked towards the child and made her sit on the couch. Soon, Clio appeared, obviously walking towards Irina hurrying. Then Alex proceeded. "Get this place cleaned up. The Covenant is heading here."

"How could have they tracked my place?" Irina questioned. "No one else knows this place."

"I have no idea."

"How did you get here?" Clio asked taking the child in her arms. Alex was transfixed at her carrying a child. Irina smiled to answer the question and Clio just sighed in bit annoyance. "Then haven't you thought that they must have tracked you here now?"

"I'm sure they didn't. Leave now, at once."

"Go get the car." Irina tossed the keys to Clio.

"You can't go together. The Covenant knows that you're with Irina. You need to separate or they'll fish two of their blacklisted in a single act." He glanced at the child. "The child's not safe with you, too."

"I'll take her. I'll use the car. Alex, you said you're not followed." Irina confirmed. Alex nodded. "Then you better go with him Clio. Get out of the country- somewhere you could take another trip back to Moscow. If you can, meet with me there as soon as possible. I'll contact you when we get there."

"Alright," Clio replied. She glanced at Alex at the corner of her eye and turned to take her coat. She kissed the child on the forehead and whispered something to her that Alex wanted to hear. She turned to Irina. "'Take care."

"You too. Let's go."

----------

It was so early in the morning when she arrived in Russia. She left immediately after she and her husband left Stockholm to Italy. It was then she still has jetlag when she walked towards the conference room. But no matter how early she might have arrived, she's late for the meeting. The director glanced when he was interrupted as Clio discreetly walked to her seat next to Irina.

"As I was saying, the Covenant is having an acquaintance party in Paris next week. I'm assigning someone to do the job of effectively getting information of who are invited and what the invitations are for. We still have… twelve days before the meeting."

"Station at Ukraine," Irina continued passing to Clio the folder. Clio then perceived that she's going to Paris next week. Irina nodded. "I'll be supervising you from there. Our objective is to find out all possible plans of the Covenant with those invited personnel there."

"And if you could ID the main contacts, it would ring us an earlier warning. For sure, they would only send representatives there. This is very delicate, Clio. You should understand that at this situation we can't expect who and who will be there. We should prepare ourselves for this."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Will I be alone?"

"Are you heading straight to Ukraine?" Irina asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Not yet." She pushed the elevator's button. They headed to the parking hall. "How's Aesha?"

"I asked Elena to watch over her there."

"You sent them away? Where?"

"To Kun Lun Mountains." Clio looked back, surprised. "I'm sure no one can find them there."

"Yeah, right. I'm going first there, to China."

----------

"I'm giving strict orders that the child's life must not be compromised. If at any circumstance she was, I'll make sure yours won't last longer, is that understood?"

"Yes commander."

"Go on," he ordered giving a signal. The busy street of the downtown China was somehow making him feel home. He watched the flood of people that looked just like him, it was very different when he would walk down the streets of Los Angeles. Soon, in his view came a different face from the others. He stood up from drinking his tea and quickly called back with his phone. "I order that you immediately sue for the package and leave at once!"

Clio walked carefree sipping in a bottle of soda. She glanced at the majestic view of the Kun Lun Mountains. She wished she would have brought Irina with her but she had bothered her too much already and that she's really concentrating with tracking Syndey. Finishing her bottle of soda, she stared at the endless staircase engraved at the side of the mountain that most probably, she would climb to reach the temple where, Irina's older sister, Elena, and Aesha were. She just sighed and started walking to the foot of the mountain.

"Yelena?" she called, still gasping for oxygen. Her lungs still heated like an engine and her heart, beating hard, as she finally finished climbing almost a thousand steps. The air was so thin and the fog has already settled down from the heavens. The wooden floor faintly creaked in her steps. The surroundings are closing in to zero visibility. "Yelena?"

She halted and the creaking behind halted too. She could hear someone but she couldn't see it in the mist. Drawing her gun, she waited.

"Oh, what? Put that down, will you?" Yelena smiled as Clio hugged her. "It's been a long time."

"I missed you Yelena. Hello sweetie," and she brushed her hand on the child's head. Aesha kept on reaching for Clio and she took her. A sudden movement from behind alarmed them. Clio quickly placed the girl down and leaned her with Yelena on the wall. Her gun waited as she pointed it nowhere in the mist.

A gunshot. The men stormed inside the temple though they couldn't see where they were going. They parted searching for them. They knew that she had arrived and that she too knows that they have.

"Sir, our situation is compromised. We are now searching in zero visibility. There was a gun--!!!" and the man dropped dead on the floor.

"Covenant!" Clio exclaimed softly to Yelena as he reached in the man's pocket. "Quickly, get to the lowland. Inform Irina that the Covenant's here!"

"What about you?" Yelena asked almost panicking. Men's voices approached and Clio quickly bade them to go. As soon as they did, Clio blindly headed to the secret armory room.

The walls opened and Clio quickly grabbed anything she could use. Her heart pounded as she got out of the room and bravely went across with the Covenant men. Her fingers tapped on the magnum she held as she tried to locate where she'd shoot back. Another set of bullets imbedded on the wall she's leaning on and quickly she shot back keeping them away. She went to the back of the house and ran desperately.

The temple's back door suddenly busted open as Clio shot the lock and strongly kicked it open. She shot back again to the men and covered for a while. Climbing down at the side of the mountain, more men spotted her. She ran quickly to where her limbs could lead her and finally, it was the end to a cliff. The guns behind her clicked as they loaded them.

"Turn around and throw your gun to the cliff," one of them ordered. She slowly turned and threw the gun. She stepped back slowly and she could feel the stones falling down the deep ravine. The men pointed on steadily, waiting to shoot on her at her next move. "Climb up here away from the cliff. I said climb up here!"

"Hold your weapons down."

For the second time, he came out from the crowd. Clio's heart pounded. Her limbs trembled as they stood at the edge of the cliff. She knew this moment would come and whatever decision it would be, she prayed. The coldest wind blew on her as if pushing her to fall off the cliff. She stared at him as he stood at the front of the group.

"Come on," his hand reached down to her. He stepped closer. His voice came out in Chinese. "Trust me on this, I beg you."

She quickly turned and without even a second to blink, she jumped off the cliff.

Alex ran desperately to the edge as he terribly held his breath when he saw Clio commit suicide. He watched as her body disappeared into the sea of fog. He waited and tremblingly pointed out his gun.

She reached the low altitude faster then the fog and so she could now perfectly see as to the moment she neared the ground. She was thankful that the fog settled down at that side of the mountain and so she had the chance to open her chute without them knowing. Her feet hit the ground but she tripped over in weakness. Her body helplessly rolled down the sloped ground and finally it stopped hitting a large bark of tree. Her voice broke out in a choked groan of pain as she felt her spine almost breaking. She curled slowly, trying to get on her knees. Finally being able to stand, she took off the dart on her neck. And without even a step to move, she collapsed.

----------

"Hmm--…"

The voice alarmed the figure beside as she finally stirred from sleeping so still for almost twenty-four hours. It quickly attended to her, placing a pillow at her back and at her side as she tried to pull herself up from the couch. She leaned weakly on her left side, on the soft pillow. She looked so frail, her gashes still red in blood. Her face twitched; her head is killing her in pain, as if it's splitting in two.

"Ah-." She pulled her legs together and rolled her head closer on her pillow.

"Clio…"

"You tranqed me."

"Yes."

"Where's Yelena? Aesha?"

"Irina picked them up at the safe house in Hong Kong."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes." He sat at the end of the couch.

"What were you up to…?"

"The agency released orders to abduct the child. And for what reason, I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"There are so many things that happened after you left."

"…Hmm?" Clio did not expect anything.

"As the NSC caught Jack, I was arrested by the Covenant; suspecting me of treason after you showed up in Israel. I just got out recently and so I am not well informed. The only way I could get to know why is to get the child. It was also my only way to gain their trust again."

"I can kill you now with what you did. How could you not inform me? Or Irina?"

"They sent the order only when I was in Italy. And we had no steady contact." His words implied something on Clio. It seemed that it was all her fault. The distance between being a FSB and a Covenant was provoking her.

"It doesn't matter…" she replied. She opened her eyes. "I'm tired of running away from your organization."

"I asked you to trust me with the situation. I told you not to jump. What made--"

"It's because, Alex. With our complicated situation, you can't make me think that you're just in a cover. You're a Covenant. And I'm a FSB."

Alex quickly held her arm as she tried to stand up. Clio looked at him. He was looking back deep in her.

"I have to go."

Alex took away his hand. He still stared at her.

"Why?" the question came out of him. "This is a safe place."

"Because-," she answered. She hated when Alex would ask her of a thing that would depend on her. But she tried to pull wisdom out of her, "-we can never be so sure. And you'll be compromised if we're seen together."

"Then won't you even stay for the night?"

She closed her eyes. Alex sat still and soon perceived her yes.

"You need to drink something." He stood up and went in the kitchen.

Clio decided to get up. She had last been in that oriental house a very long time ago but still, it never changed. She walked in inside their bedroom and to see the closet if she could find some of her clothes there. The closet was near the window and she couldn't help but notice the fresh yellow tulips and red stargazers at the window. Zipping close her blouse, she approached the window. It was very still but the moon gave a beautiful resonance. Clio's anger soon soothed and she stood there for a while; hoping things wouldn't have been what it was then.

But things were meant to be wrong. Clio's mind quickly resumed as she noticed shadows down the garden. She stormed down the stairs and as then the door busted open as men in masks filled the room. The guns instantly pointed at her.

"You! Get out of there!" one shouted in Russian at Alex. Alex went out of the kitchen. Hands raised in the air they walked near each other. "Kneel down! Put your hands behind your head!"

A kick kneeled them both on the floor.

"Cuff them."

Clio stared at Alex in anger ad fear. Her arms were painfully pulled behind as she was cuffed. The men stepped away as the leader approached them.

"Get out. Wait for us outside." The men quickly left the room as the figure came in the light. It stood still for a while and surprisingly, took off the mask.

"Clio, Alex," she called. Her voice resounded in Clio's head. The regret she had was temporarily lost. She looked up and soon recognized whom it was. Clio's eyes lined with tears. She held her breath as she tried to put a word.

"Ada?"

A/N: You know what? I never knew working on your thesis paper could be so lethal to your life. It can kill in days, or, weeks of perseverance and hardship! It's giving my team scoliosis! Anyway, thank God I could still squeeze in time for this and for you… I know your trying to squeeze in yours for me, too; so very considerate of you (sniff, sniff). I'm actually here to promote a great fic by the reader morbid-shish-kabob in the Anime category under Naruto titled: A Whiter Shade of Pale. Really nice… And hey, answer me with this. I only have two chappies left. Please tell me if I should end it already on the third… please!!!!!! Lab yah! 


	14. Another Revival

DISCLAIMER: Desperate times need desperate measures. I tried not to look on spoilers in the Internet for season four, but I just can't help it! I need ALIAS!! As for anyone here, I know you need ALIAS, too. X If you know something, please do have me informed. Maybe it's because ALIAS is not mine to own. Tsk, tsk. When will I have the chance to lay my paws on the ALIAS itself?

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"I was about to tell you."

"Clio."

Her gaze shifted from Alex to Ada. She couldn't understand why all of them she trusted needed to lie to her. There was no reply; she reflected no sign of response.

"I devised a plan, I hope this works," Ada informed without much consideration of Clio's feelings. She unshackled Alex first then Clio. "I can tell my men that you were here to turn Clio in. But she escaped. I haven't put much thinking to it because I didn't know what to do when Alexei tracked that you're with Clio."

"Thanks for coming," Alex answered rubbing his wrist. "It might be useful of doing so. But your husband will be hostile enough to use some other way to investigate."

Clio was even surprised how Alex and Ada had been interacting. For years she had never noticed that they had even a single conversation, things became really intricate. And even before anything became to be like that, she believed she'd been killed. Killed by Alex.

"Who's your husband?" The two looked back at her. Alex was just trying to simulate the satellite footage that covers his villa. They still looked puzzled at her first question. "I thought he never came back to you."

"I'm sorry, I know you're really upset. We need to talk about so many things but not now. I'm so sorry."

"Ada," Alex interrupted as he decided to do so perceiving Clio's thoughts. She wouldn't accept the apology anyway. "Tell me where he is."

"He's in his house," Ada replied, trying to ease her tension. "A French property near the coast. He's been preparing for—"

The heavy solid wooden door slammed shut. They hastily ran to get to her but it was too late. Before they could get out, the next sounds were clicking of guns and shouts of orders trying to put Clio in restraint. They pinned her down on the cold damp ground, trying to disarm her. She kept fighting back and with her last kick, a cold steel hit her on the cheek. Her head dropped weakly and she fell helplessly on the pavement.

The rocking movement of the truck had already awakened her, even before Ada tried to wipe the blood staining her face. The wound made by the gun's blow was clearly visible from her unscathed face. Her mouth tasted so with blood and her vision is still blurred. She tried to blink it away but she wished she hadn't after seeing them.

"Didn't it help your planning?" Clio smiled impassively. "Did it not make it easier?"

"I know you didn't listen to any of what I've said back there but…" Ada still worriedly wiped the blood, "what you did, you shouldn't have ran outside. Now it'll be more difficult to escape from the Covenant."

"The plan was for you to escape, not to get caught! What were you thinking?!" Alex angrily glared at her. "This is getting worse. We should get you off this truck now. Before we could reach the compound."

"It's too dangerous. It'll compromise us with Alexei's expectations. They've already informed him that we-"

"Don't bother planning for me. You'll get yourselves compromised, you're right. Stop making things as if I can't do them myself. All I want to know now is everything. Everything, and not a single lie."

Alex pulled away his glare, Ada sat back across her. They've transported her through a police truck. Something the Covenant must have provided for cover. Clio's head was still bowed from the heaviness; her mind couldn't really calculate their location.

"Well, Alexei- Tsakinov is my husband. His cover was to leave, he is in the Covenant all along."

"You knew he's Covenant?"

"No. And neither did he knew that I worked for the government," she answered defending. "The day when he pulled me out of the FSB, he tried to convince me that I'd be sued both by the agency and the Covenant if they find out that I'm married to him. It was then that I realized that when you asked me of Alex' investigation, it is possible that his warning is true, and not just to take me away from the FSB."

"So you faked your death and you made me believe you died."

"Yes. And Alex had nothing to do with any part of the plan. He didn't kill me, as you believed. It was greatly considerate of him not to tell you himself and let me instead after I revealed to you his involvement in the Covenant. He helped me to have this chance to explain."

"You've wasted your efforts," Clio bluntly replied but deeply jealous. "Why didn't you people choose better than worse? If truly your intentions were for real, why do you choose this situation over a happy one?"

"Because we both don't know what it feels like to be in each other's situation. And for our side, this had come to us even before we knew it, Clio. Things were bound to happen as they are now. And for both our sakes, we had to make this decision."

Alex was right. He never wished to be born a Covenant. And Ada, she never wanted an evil husband. She's a very fragile woman and even working inside the reality of national crises makes her so scared and lonely. They were opposites. But they would both never be capable of betraying their country or people they loved. And now the big difference was she loved someone to make her betray her country and her. And for Clio

"And you chose these," Clio continued, "for nothing."

"You know we're not alike." Ada's voice lowered. "If what I feel you're doing in your same situation is contrary."

"Don't judge me." She replied with bitterness in her voice. Obviously that Alex had been consulting her about them and it was so envying- that she should have known better than Ada does. She blinked sleepily, tried to fight back the inviting rest in her sleep. But she was too weak; she hadn't even recovered from her wounds back in China. Her eyelids dropped shut to block her view but her hearing was still alert. She heard Ada and Alex trying to awake her. But for a second longer or so, she blacked out completely.

FRANCE. The chilly, pitch-black cell she had been sitting in for four days never changed, and it was her fifth day in there. But she was not expecting death out of some sort of self-pity. Because in the hollowness of her stare at the only light she could look on for hope, were plans of revenge and so mush hatred. At some times that she couldn't help thinking of betrayals to her, she would keep herself away from the truths. She wrapped her arms tighter around her limbs and at the first shadow cast at the light below the steel door, she scrambled to get there, hoping that it would be

"'Your food." The guard informed in French.

She suddenly felt losing hope. She returned to her corner; her eyes almost streaming with tears at the certainty that it wasn't him. She tremblingly covered her mouth from crying out. It took her a moment before she could reply.

"I'd rather drink water," her voice choked.

"Are you sure? This would be your first true meal after four days. You need to eat something… humane. You won't survive longer with your wounds from torture, miss. You should eat, I'm telling you," his voice warned. Her guard was somewhat considerate to her. He would sometimes warn her about whenever the men would come to her for interrogation. And convincing her about eating would be another warning.

"I'm going in for interrogation again, am I not?" she sobbed. Days and days of waiting had turn into hell of interrogation days.

"I'm not sure. They must've known I'd been talking to you so I was not informed. But prepare yourself."

"I'm pulling you out of the Covenant after I get out of here."

"Thank you but… I wasn't here for nothing. It's for my family." His words reminded her of the same reason Ada and Alex told her. She felt weaker to move or speak. "And it'll be impossible for you to escape."

Clio didn't answer. She lied on the cold paved floor for there was no bed inside her remote cell. The guard slid the steel door open to check her out and handed her a glass of water. She tremblingly drank it but after having a short time of relief, the familiar men entered; pulling her up to stand. She was viciously escorted toward the interrogation room again.

She was cuffed at a steel chair. They encircled her; started asking her again those questions, morbidly hitting her every time she wouldn't answer. A choked cry would come out of her, as every blow would hit her with stabbing pain. She could feel her internal organs getting crushed. But they didn't stop. They poured a pail of cold water to her. Charging the conductors, then they started electrocuting her.

She could die, she knew. But she didn't want to think about it. The steel chair stumbled as all her weight was shifted to her side. Trying to have a clear vision, all she could see was blood mixing with water. Cleverly, she reached the chord and successfully, turned the electricity to them. But her body soon stiffened, as she couldn't move any longer. The electricity was still flowing from the batteries, to the water, to the men and to her. She coughed blood out.

Soon, the men that would take her back to her cell arrived. She would have been hit again for almost killing the interrogation men but instead, she was seated back to the chair. The men steadily held her, trying to pin a needle into her skin. It instantly crept to her veins, her gasping making the process easier. The men stood back as they watched her body convulsion at the spreading of the medication. The sound of her voice was unbearable- the scream of pain of the killing poison seeping, forcibly stopping her heart. For ten seconds it echoed and it finally slacked to a slow, heavy breathing. Her gasp would come out every other second now, as she would choke at every intake of air. And with a final intake of breath, her mouth stopped at an open plea for air. The poison won her life, her heart stopped beating. Her dark blue pupils, still staring, dilated and dimmed.

A man kneeled to her. His finger landed on her neck.

"She's dead." He quickly stood up and glanced down at her. His gun pointed towards. "We have to be sure."

The two gunshots broke the silence of the night. Along the broad highway of the French national road was an ambulance truck, speeding as an E150 Ford van proceeded behind, shooting at the chase. Cut off by the vehicle, the truck stopped at the middle of the road. Two black figures boarded off the van. Guns pointing at them, the drivers carefully tried to reach for the radio but the men quickly shot on them. Soon they were asleep with the tranquilizers and the two men hurriedly went behind the truck. They cranked the back open.

"I'm telling you. I'll kill you Alex." Irina murderously warned him as she pulled off her mask and helped Alex pull the heavy body bag.

"Quickly!" Alex informed as the simulations in the satellite he programmed only has five seconds left. And after a while, they were able to roll off away from the scene.

"An hour before the sodium morphate wares off." The water that she drank earlier was with sodium morphate, an instruction Alex gave the guard. Alex was unnerved but carefully placed down the body on the soft bed. She was covered in white blanket that Irina wrapped around her after taking her off the plastic body bag. Her color is frighteningly dead, her look so creepy to look at. Alex immediately pulled off the syringe, injecting on her neck. Waiting in prayer, whispering softly. Suddenly, the first gasp was taken. She has been revived.

His arms wrapped around her; eyes lining with tears and his mind so dying to say his sorry. Irina was so thankful; looking at her wheezing as her colors quickly came back to life. He watched as Alex and Clio hold for a moment, crying in terror and gratitude.

"Oh thank God," was all Alex can mutter. Clio brokenly cried out her agony. His tight embrace trying to wash away her fears and worries. "Sshh… Hush now honey. I'm here. I'm here."

She held him back as his words tried to comfort her, her body still shaking from crying.

"Let her go now," Irina ordered, pointing her gun at Alex. But her stare was with great worry and concern "You've had my trust already. I cannot trust you with her life again after what you did."

Alex pulled slowly, raising his hands on the air. Irina had seen that what she did was wrong but she must for all of them. Alex' eyes still streamed with tears as he watched Irina take away his wife. Before she could get her out, he shot him with the tranq gun and Clio was so traumatized, trying to run to him. But Irina quickly restrained her. She immediately called for an escort team and they quickly went away.

UKRAINE.

Clio had finally slept after sobbing and talking frantically for the whole day. Irina sighed as she held her, who had become a child to her. She kissed her forehead and stroked her hair with maternal care as her head rested on her. Irina remembered singing to the young Clio whenever the KGB doctors would have made her cry angrily after forcing her to do something for an experiment. She watched the beautiful child as she had grown now into a stunning woman. Her face quickly recovered from the wounds as soon as only hours ago. Irina stood up to check the dextrose and went out of the room.

"'Unt… 'Unt!_" _a bright voice delighted Clio's senses. Opening her eyes, she saw the child eagerly looking at her, but not even wondering why she looked hospitalized. Something else has her enthusiasm. The girl spoke in Russian as Clio told her. "Mommy in the park. Mommy talked with me."

"Mommy?" Clio repeated. She sat up and pulled the child on the bed. The child nodded excitedly.

"Unc'l Alex."

"Uncle Alex took you to the park?" The child nodded again. Clio's eyebrow twitched. "Did you see Irina, sweetheart?"

"Gnunny?"

"Yeah. Just don't call her like that when she's around all right? That's just between us." The little guide escorted her outside the room as she dragged the dextrose pole. Irina was sitting with her laptop. Her chin nested on her palm, indicating she's really preoccupied- a mannerism she observed from the Derevkos. She turned away from the screen.

"Sit down," she exclaimed getting to Clio.

"I'm fine, thanks. I need to know something. Did you let Alex take the child?"

"Yelena did," Irina replied irritably. She has still has loathing with Alex.

"The child saw her mother."

"I was informed. It was just amazing that she remembers her after a year. I mean, she was only one when she left her." Irina commented, trying to compensate Clio's feelings as she tells that.

"She's her mother, of course. All I worry about are her confusions with these situations." She stroked the child's hair as the child watched doe eyed. "What were you doing?"

"The arrangements for Paris. I had to make the changes."

"What changes? I thought it was all set."

"Well, you're not going there, are you? So I'm going myself."

"Of course not." Clio replied with a frown. "I'm good and I'm going."

Irina wouldn't argue with her. She knew that her wounds wouldn't stop her from doing her mission. All that Irina was thinking of is the great possibility that they meet again.

"Promise me first that no matter what happens, you'll stay with and what only I will instruct you."

PARIS.

"Good evening. May I see your invitation?"

"Of course."

She could spot the grand hall was so crowded, with all beautiful people, elegantly socializing with each other. The entrance was no different. People kept coming in and she first thought that the security's not really that heavy; she was even able to enter without a valid pass. She walked down the carpet.

The Renaissance music reigned in the hall. Glances were exchanged as a woman dressed in glowing white walked down the carpet. The blonde with auburn eyes walked gracefully towards the middle of the grand hall and soon departed with the buzzing crowd. It was a view no one could miss. She was just so captivating, her wavy hair falling down so gently, her eyes gazing with a catch.

"_Can you ID anyone?"_ the voice in her ear asked. She continued glancing and turning, looking for some familiar faces. Finally, a man dressed charmingly caught her attention. He was raising his glass to her. She took one glass and raised it back to him. The man approached proudly.

"How about a French millionaire?" she radioed back as the man closed in arrogantly.

"May I cut in?"

Clio didn't reply but she looked carefully at the French man, her gaze locked on his. He took her hand and guided her at the middle of the dancing crowd. Awkwardly holding her at her waist, he led the first step and then glided with her at the middle of the hall. More audience was caught by their scene- watching them with admiration and rumors, of course. The music ended, and the French man quickly resumed to ask her for another dance.

"_We're done. Your glass has reached the kitchen. Go now," _the voice ordered. The bug she attached to the glass she took earlier has finally got inside closer to the main technical room of the building. Now they can get a map through the bug.

"I'm sorry," she answered the man and she slowly walked away and turned.

Suddenly, someone caught her by the hand and took her arms close around him. She was taken aback, and tried to pull away.

"You're beautiful, darling."

"What are you doing?" Clio tried to discreetly go. "I need to go."

The man embraced her, and danced with her for a while. He leaned to her ear.

"I'm telling you something. Meet me at the entrance."

"I can't." She tried to make her voice normal. Her conversation was being transmitted back to Irina. And Irina wouldn't like her talking to him, especially with her promise.

"I blocked Irina's transmission. You need to meet me at the entrance," his voice whispered in plea. He kissed her cheek and he let her go and turned around. He glanced back again and disappeared.

"_The transmission went off. Is something wrong there? Maybe I should call for backup." _Irina radioed after Alex turned the transmission on.

"No," Clio replied awhile. She quickly waved off the idea and tried to concentrate. "I'm moving now to the next phase."

"Tell me which computer it is."

"The second," Irina replied through her transmitter. She sat down on a couch, monitoring back from the Ukraine safe house. "How is your progress?"

"I got the latest update of the server. I'm downloading it now."

"Copy. Your perimeter is still clear. I'm receiving the downlink… How's the party doing?"

"Great," she replied. Irina's question was trying to measure the truth in her words or trying to see if she hid something.

"What I meant was, you now my point-"

"I'm not sure. What would that be exactly?" Clio replied jokingly. "Just kidding. I'm done. Can I go now?"

Irina answered thought for a while before answering as she worked on her computer to call the extraction team.

"Alright. Move now to your extraction point. And one more thing- straightly to the extraction, clear?"

"Yes'm."

They turned to radio silence. Clio rushed down the corridor to get back to the crowd. Men standing as guards dressed in black with radio earpieces noticed her but they never suspected. Walking subtly out of the building and reaching the parking area, she glanced at the other direction and unexpectedly

"What are you doing here?"

"I ask you the same question," he replied panting, his voice almost inaudible. He shoved his arm to lean her on the wall. He gestured for silence, listening carefully to footsteps.

"Are you followed?" He glanced at her for a yes. "I have extraction in five minutes, you can come with me."

"I'm not leaving. You can go now," he replied and moved on walking as if he was searching or waiting for someone. He glanced back at the door where he came from, his face looked hoping in worry.

"I'd be delayed," she radioed to Irina. "Sokolov, if this is also classified, I should at least have been informed you were here. This is my assignment."

"It's none with the agency's concern," he answered, not even thinking about the possible uncovering.

"Do you have a personal reason?" He halted. He eyed her before turning to the corner, wondering if she was really there for her mission or because of knowing. That Reyes is alive. "I suggest that you go. This is--!"

A warning shot echoed through the hall and they quickly ran out of sight. The men followed swiftly and hunted. But after minutes of searching, they finally distanced from their location.

A/N: Please post your answer to my question **"if I should end it already?"**… There is only one left chapter before the decision of ending it or continuing it. What should I do? Oh what, oh what? Oh where is Jack anyway? I like this job! Waha! It's hard to say goodbye but... the twist is at the end- **derevkobristowspawn.**


	15. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: No ALIAS character wanted to be mine. I even bribed them by offering my house for a new quarter. No one accepted the offer. So sad it is. Hu-ha! Aha… aha. I heard that Jack did something about Irina in Season Four and it made me sad. I'm so sad. Really, it broke my heart. I don't own ALIAS.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Sokolov."

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth, is she…?" her voice faded as she had second thoughts of asking. It was too dark inside, and he had to call on him to ask him about the matter she, herself, wasn't sure.

Sokolov tried to keep the classified issue away but he could read that she will try everything to know. Her thoughts cannot be hidden with his skills- Sokolov is _a telepath_.

"She is what you think… she is."

"Seriously. That's not a concrete answer," she replied. But it seemed though that the question was answered right. _Is she really… alive?_ Clio asked herself. Sokolov had been reading her mind. "You have the same impression as hers. You both seem to read… between the lines. I'm done."

"I'm done as well," he replied as they both turned to face each other. They got into guard suits. Sokolov held the knob and gestured a silent instruction.

"I'm going back inside the building."

"Wait. What do you think you're doing back there?"

"I told you Ilinova, this is not a part of your instructions. I suggest that you leave for your extrac--"

"Hold it! Turn around!" a guard shouted on them in French. The two turned slowly, hoping the disguise would work. "Did you see signs of them?"

"We saw two figures enter the stock room, sir."

"_Targets were cited near the exit," _the guard radioed and ordered his men to go to the direction Sokolov pointed. _"Proceed to the stock room. I repeat, proceed to the stock room."_

The two quickly sneaked out of sight, running towards the backdoor. Sokolov glanced at Clio.

"Cover!"

His warning came off but it was too late before Clio felt her heart leapt out of her. He triggered an explosion from the stock room and the explosion killed everyone who entered. She tried to keep herself on the ground as the parking area almost shattered. She had watched the large smoke fill the area, making a scene. She knew it was too reckless, and it was a desperate attempt for distraction.

"Sokolov?!" He was gone even before she noticed. She hastily ran towards the backdoor and ran down the corridor. "Irina, I haven't left yet."

"_What!? I gave you my instructions, why weren't you following?"_

"Because-". She halted at her sentence. Two figures finally came in view running towards her, rushing to her direction. The first was Sokolov and it was then she realized he was dragging someone behind. "Reyes??"

"RUN!!!!!"

They dashed past her but Reyes managed to grab Clio by the arm. Bullets came running after them on the walls and AK-47s chased them out of the backdoor to the parking area. They were following them again. Scurrying across the hall, almost tripping on their own speed, another group crossed them.

"ZORAN!" Reyes called as their extraction vehicle appeared instantly. The door opened and Sokolov jumped in, pulled Reyes and they both reached to Clio. "GO! GO! GO!!"

Guards tried to shoot on them but the vehicle rolled out of sight.

"Are you together!?" was the first question that escaped her, still catching her breath. They didn't reply, maybe because they're still trying to get some air but Reyes pulled her up to a seat. "We were almost got there."

"I was surprised to see you at the end of the hall."

"Me too. Someone didn't tell you I was there," then she glanced at Sokolov and shifted back to Reyes. "You look… different."

"I know. I'm dying in this gown," she answered and gave an irritated look. Sokolov kept quiet. He was trying to cope up with the conversation. Reyes glanced over her shoulder at him and he froze in his seat.

"_I'm leaving the perimeter_," she radioed back to Irina. "_I've been extracted_."

"_What?? Your team reported you were missing! Who are you with? How did you get away?"_

"_I'm fine. I'll have my extraction moved_."

"_I'll make sure it will. We'll talk when you get back."_

"Let me talk to her," Reyes asked as she reached her hand for the transmitter. "_Irina, it's Reyes. She's safe with us_."

It was somehow a relief that Clio was with them. Although having not a slight idea about how it happened. Irina sighed as she reached for her phone to call the president.

"Reyes asked me to call you."

"_What's the problem?"_

"She has troubles with The Covenant… and she had been exposed to Ilinova. She knows now."

The voice took a while before answering.

"_I'm disappointed. Get back here. Now. That's an order."_

Clouds of dust surrounded them as they arrived at their transferal point. The three got off the E150 van and bade the team to go as two other vehicles were waiting for them.

Clio glimpsed at them and watched; she somehow enjoyed the whole trip. There was so much to explain, everything from Reyes' mock death and the reason why the information was held back from anyone. Though there was Sokolov, someone that Clio felt could be trusted about Reyes. Reyes glanced back at Clio before they boarded their own vehicle, they'll be heading straight back to Russia. A soft smile carved in her face and she waved goodbye. Clio smiled back.

_She looks happier now than ever._ The thought came to her and she felt contented. _I know she's contented with her life now._

"I'll be driving you to the airport for your trip back to Russia, ma'am."

"What?" Clio asked puzzled. "Irina's still back at Ukraine, I'm heading there first."

"Derevko left three hours ago and she ordered that I take you straight to your plane. You'll then have a conference when you arrive."

"I wonder why. All right. Thanks for waiting anyways."

"It's nothing. It's my job."

_Was it too classified that I was not to know about Reyes? _Clio asked herself. She knew why Irina was called so suddenly. _There's more about what their keeping. I know it. But it seems I had them compromised. I'm sure my return would be difficult._ She turned trying to pass the thoughts on the buildings that passed by them. _Reyes… and Sokolov._

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she greeted back. Her head aches from jetlag and she's close to throwing up everything she'd eaten in her plane. She crossed the parking hall and reached the backdoor. Finally, she was walking with the current of employees roaming inside the FSB HQ.

It had been months after she had last seen the rotunda. It was comforting for her to sit back in her cubicle as she waited for her call. She arrived pretty early.

She sat on her table, looking at everything in view. Then she glanced at the cubicle at the front. The thought of worrying came to her but she waved it off. Soon, she noticed someone from afar that just came out of the conference room. He looked vaguely familiar and she had a known feeling about him.

"Clio," Irina waved at her and she approached. "You're debriefing starts in five minutes. Here, take this."

She reached for the aspirin capsule Irina handed and took it.

"What's he doing here?"

"That's a thing you should settle with him," Irina answered. She handed another thing to her. "Your husband looks good with his new hair."

"Really," Clio rolled her eyes. She felt the key in her palm. "What's this?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get inside."

She gave another glance at him; he had his haircut. There were strict orders for them not to see each other yet for both security and personal reasons. Much more, it was all because of their job; issues about an FSB and a Covenant.

"Please sit down," the president gestured. A set of officers sat around the round table, including Irina. "We were informed about your success back in Paris and we congratulate you for that."

"Thank you sir," she smiled and started to notice that there were unfamiliar men sitting with them.

"Your value as an agent is most significant in this agency and we would like you to know that we're privileged that you're working for the good of Russia."

She had a short moment about the complimented feeling but it bothers her that too much praise was given. The FSB director continued.

"For years of your service in this country, both in the former KGB and FSB, your efforts were commendable. You are one of the best and most importantly, that can be relied on. We expect that you can keep this information by which our country had also been protected for years."

Clio listened in confusion. She glanced at Irina, asking her what it is. She gave no response.

"We received reports about your reunion with your former companion, Mikaela Reyes and based from the protocol applied to all of you, you were made to believe she was dead. And now we would like to confront you, about the truth of her absence."

"The truth?"

"There is another agency, an organization managed by the president himself. The organization is called Black Guard. And Reyes is one of the Guards."

"Black Guards? Reyes is a Guard?"

"And Sokolov," Irina added. There was more confusion. Clio's face was unreadable. The next words became incomprehensible.

"I never knew."

_Black Guard? What the heck is with everything around me? _She left the Black Guard's document folder on her desk. She wanted to rest for a week but she promised Irina to have a review and update about the current issue of the Black Guard's involvement with the Covenant. Whatever the organization is, how it works and how it deals with them, she will soon find out, she made sure. _Things are killing me! I'm starting to get uncertain with everything. 'Seems like I've missed a lot. _Everything slacked when she found the site. She had traveled six hours from Paris to Moscow and ten hours from Moscow to the eastern state without rest, considering the conference. And she's dying to touch a pillow. _Finally, I'm home._

She parked at the garage of the new house. It was reasonable that it took the agency a year before they've provided a new one. It was so beautiful, a house built near the Baikal Lake. She was so entranced and couldn't help but get excited to enter the house.

A year ago, their house was burned in the attempt of a sabotage of Covenant men. It was then also that Clio was asked by the agency to come back, which brought once more her erased memories. Her life had been too intricate but somehow she survives everyday deception and lies.

"And lies, ever again," the thought went into her. She walked across the foyer and placed her trench coat at the coat rack. The season's getting a lot chilly but the house exuded warmth. And it comforted her.

She was about to reach the living room when she sensed something wrong. Her instincts are telling her to proceed with caution. She quickly drew her gun hidden in her slacks and peeked in the living room. A figure stood by the large window, enjoying the sunset that brought the orange tinge in the room. The figure glanced and was surprised as the same.

"…"

"…What are you doing here?"

"…Getting home before nightfall." He pushed his glasses up. His voice seemed that he waited for her but in truth, he never even knew that she had been informed about the house. Clio walked in and was seemingly trying to start a conversation again.

"What were you doing in the agency this morning?"

"I had been called," he replied. "I still am a double-agent for the FSB… if you have forgotten."

"No I haven't forgotten. I think I can never forget that."

"What was that? My lies?" Alex crossed his arms as he repeated his question. He attempted to make the conversation as peaceful as it could be, hoping that it wouldn't end up in a violent way. But he couldn't keep himself from perceiving what it is. "That I lied to you?"

"This issue is endless. It can never be settled. Your attempt will just be wasted."

"Of course it could be settled. We should've settled this already."

"Where exactly are we going to Alex?"

"Last night, I asked you to meet me after your spying inside the Covenant ball. I was about to tell you that I'm leaving the Covenant. And it was so important… I wanted to ask you to come home with me here."

"I didn't know."

"Because you never came! I was compromised in waiting. My recognition in the Covenant is now vulnerable. I can't just leave now without any one of us getting killed."

Clio tried to keep herself composed, trying to justify both his reasons and hers.

"And you were with Sokolov."

"What? Is that--?" she cut her own sentence at the sudden anger she felt. It was like her character had been underestimated- that he doubted him as his wife. She sighed deeply. "When you told me to see you, I had my orders. And it was so unfair for the agency for me to disobey another order. That's what's so important to me then. Sokolov was just coincidentally there. He was being chased and I wanted to help. And with that I found out a--."

She stopped remembering the information that she might pass on to him. But she felt she wouldn't be different from him if she does the same, doubt him.

"It can never be settled if we don't try. I'm asking you if you can give me the chance."

_Chance? _Clio suddenly felt stinging at the back of her eye- the thought was hopeless for her.

"It'll be better if…" She quickly turned and decided to leave.

"Clio. Clio!"

He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. The force pulled her and the action leaned her on the wall. Alex' left hand was holding her right wrist and the other pinning her left shoulder. She tried to struggle but he was holding her firmly.

"You haven't rested from your trip this morning. This is our house. Why can't we both stay here together?"

"Stop asking questions."

His hands slid down to her waist and he wrapped them around her. Clio slightly leaned on the wall from him to push him away but he closed in and embraced her. She soon couldn't do anything but sigh. The moment took a while before she completely gave up her anger. She embraced back tighter; the agony lost but then she slightly pulled away.

"I need to rest."

"Of course," he answered understandingly. He tucked the fallen strand of her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you want to eat? I'll cook."

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head then smiled. She thought he was going to ask something again.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Everything will heal in time. I'm sorry, too. I never meant to make you… doubt me."

"I was just jealous."

"You don't need to be."

Alex' heart tendered. He kissed her forehead and reached for her hand.

He took her to the bedroom and decided to better take his rest too. Ideas swarmed in him as he watched her lay sleeping next to him. They both missed each other a lot and he'd been wishing hard to be with her again. He hoped to make the best out of that time.

"It's cold."

"…Heater," she replied half sleeping.

"Yeah, I thought so… Can we have a visit to China?"

"That'll… be… wonderful." Clio yawned. "Can we please talk about it tomorrow, hmm? Good night."

"Sure. Good night. Good night."

"Aleksandr Liun, get yourself a sleep. And make me have mine," she opened her eyes and smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek. He soon felt dizziness from the warmth of her hand. "Sleep."

"I will."

The next day, a commercial plane flew over the frosting sky. Snow started to fall. The two decided to go to China that morning. Alex looked down at the sky from the window; the Baikal Lake seemed to glisten at the tickling fall of the snowflakes. _By the time we get back, the Lake will start to get frozen. 'Snow's coming earlier this year, weather changes as time gets old. _He felt something on his shoulder. Clio's head is resting on him; she didn't get her sleep at all. She stayed up when she felt the coldness of the first snow breeze. She watched the snow touch the Lake until the break of dawn. Alex was a bit jealous about it.

The trip was going to take another seven hours to reach Wuhan province. All in all, Clio had not taken any proper sleep for more than 24 hours of work and traveling. He was determined to make her rest all day when they arrive in China. They've only spent minutes in midair after the take-off and the lake started to disappear from view. He sighed at the popping of the pressure in his ears and closed his eyes.

Three hours ago, Alex felt a cold damp thing that touched his nose and he looked up and assumed that it was snow. And it was snow. His glasses quickly frosted and he took it off. Then, a blurred figure was approaching to the middle of the snowfield from where he's standing and it was seemingly waving. He moved toward the figure when all of a sudden, he felt his legs sinking deeper at every step. He halted and glanced again at the figure and was still waving at him. He took another step and the ground broke form beneath. He dared not to move and suddenly the whole ground collapsed.

"ALEX!" Clio had been waking him up and her last effort was to puncture him on the neck. "ALEX!!"

The plane was losing its altitude fast. The whole plane was shattering at the darting impact of the plane in the atmosphere. Another of the two small propellers busted in fire. Alex can see clearly from the window the flames. Clio was trying to attend to everyone, shouting instructions at the panicking crowd.

Alex quickly got to his feet and ran to the pilot's cockpit. Forcing the pressured doors to open, Clio followed close and helped him. With the help of the fire extinguisher frosting the lock and hitting it unlocked, the door cranked open and

"Oh my GOD!"

"They're not breathing!!"

"Hold the controls!!"

"Oh, God. The systems locked up!"

"We're heading straight to the ground!!"

"Call the nearest station!"

Another explosion occurred on the propellers. The plane banked on the left side and more screams rushed them as the plane swayed on its way down. The power systems started to disconnect.

"Alex!"

The clouds swiftly parted, ground below appeared unexpectedly at the midst of the clouds' sea. The two froze in terror, watching the coming of the site.

"We have an emergency call. A plane to China is reportedly heading to a crash landing. A signal is coming off from it."

"What signal?"

"Agent Ilinova's."

"What???" Irina hurried to the monitors and confirmed it was hers. "Call Air Force team! Order for emergency landing! I need immediate attendance to that plane! Whatever it takes! Get that plane!!"

A/N: Due to the tough situations and depressing truths I uncovered from the Alias spoilers, I may not be able to upload for the next seven days (just a week, alright? No suing.) Nyahaha! 'Still can't believe Jack did that (see or ), in that case I'll set Jack his boundaries! Haha! Vengeance is not mine but you'll see what's in the twist! Spazeeba readers, specially **derevkobristow-spawn** (please upload the other story soon!) And, of course! After all my waiting! The story that my fic has been tied to has been uploaded! Check out **Mika V. Reyes**' work titled **The Agenda** for your further acquaintance to the technical background of the whole story! Again, spazeeba. See you again.


	16. Russian Blue, China Red

DISCLAIMER: This is it! This is it! It took me forty-seven (47) years to upload. Yeah! All I can say is… I love Gunbound! But I love ALIAS more. Though, I am not the owner of ALIAS and its characters. I disclaim them! But guys, yeah, I love you all. So don't fret.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

"We have an emergency call," an operator announced. Sudden beeping echoed in the hall. "A plane to China is reportedly heading to crash landing. A signal is coming off from it."

"What signal?" She quickly jumped to her feet.

"One of our agents'— Agent Ilinova's."

"What?" Irina hurried to the monitors and confirmed it was hers. _Oh, God. No._ All her thoughts suddenly unscrambled, blood pumped in her veins as plans became hard to put back together in panic. _What? What- _"call Air Force team! Order for emergency landing! I need immediate attendance to that plane!"

Irina stared alarmed on the monitors; the red warning signal made her panic more.

"Whatever it takes! Get that plane!"

"We are now tracking where the plane is currently landing."

"I want all stationed men be there in that site!"

"We've called the station where the plane should've landed. They are now sending men to…"

"Irina, what's happening?" the director came rushing towards the crowding agents. She was too frantic to answer and the director learned about it himself. "I'll send contacts to the site-"

"Maybe we should call the president."

"The president mustn't be bothered with such-"

"Our agents are getting killed! We need security from the president!"

"They're heading-" the operator interrupted. The screen flashed with the trajectory of the plane. "They're going to crash… To a forest- at the boundary of Mongolia and China."

"Get me back-ups! I'm going to Mongolia!"

-

"Alex!" she called on him once again.

Snapping out from his own shock, he looked at his wife. Terror filled her eyes. She was too shaken, almost breaking down. He soon couldn't move, his thoughts taking him over for their survival. At the first push of his legs, he rushed and took his wife by the arm and grabbed her away from the cockpit.

"NOOOO!"

The plane was charging towards the land. Alex wrapped his arms around her and with the final effort he could do for the other passengers-

"Everyone! GET DOWN!"

They hit hard on the floor. The plane shattered completely as its body got stripped from one of its wings. It swiftly twisted to the side heading to the trees and everyone else scurried madly. Alex' arms loosened and Clio slid away from him. He dove closer to her, reaching for her desperately.

"Reach my hand, honey," Alex called calmly. Clio tried bravely to get to him but the plane banged on the other side, crashing on the trees hurdling its way. "Hold on there! Don't let go!"

"I need to get closer!" Clio shouted back.

"I know! I'll get you there! Just don't let! Clio!"

Finally grasping her hand, he forcefully held trying to pull her up. The glass windows started to smash all at once and the walls are starting to tear apart. Shrills resounded in their heads; they also wanted to save everyone else- their duties extend up to their situation.

Clio glanced at Alex that they save more people first. But it was a call for survival and not for selfishness, and Alex had already made a decision.

He can't lose his wife.

So before the windows nearby smashed on them, he tugged her again, turned over her to cover her.

-

"Lieutenant," the soldier saluted and got Irina in the rescue vehicle.

The convoy made their way to the crash site as fast as they can. As fast as Irina's mind and heart fused in anxiety. As fast as she could try to assess what else is waiting for her and everyone that has been involved.

She had been in these situations before, but her involvement this time is taking too much of her. _This has to be settled._ She finally resolved. Irina looked out of the window. The trailing dust covered the view of the distant dunes as they started to cross the desert to get to the forest. _I'm sorry._

-

Dangerous creaking warned any movement. All electric cords dangled along the pathways and all entrances and exits are blocked with rubble.

"Ha—" a hoarse cough scratched her throat with all the dust in her larynx. The cough continued, depriving her of air. It was a while before she could recall what had happened. Moans soon followed her stirring.

Clio tried to get up but she couldn't; a heavy weight on top of her is restraining her; she pushed hard to put away the weight. But it has her securely. She tried to wiggle it off when it finally came to her—

"Oh, God. Alex… Alex?"

"…"

"Honey," she pushed gently from his embrace and got up to sit on the floor. Clio gently pulled him to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She calmly felt his pulse and listened to his breathing. "Come on, your breathing. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up please."

"…"

"Aleksandr Liun, I'm calling on you to wake up," she pleaded. Clio's voice is starting to fade. Her arms held him tighter. "OPEN YOUR EYES ALEX!"

A cough stirred Alex as she hit him on one of his pressure points. He finally opened his eyes and getting back to his adrenaline when he saw the place wrecked.

"Oh, ouch," his hands tried to reach on his back but he was too injured. There were shrapnel on his back and on his right arm. But they were thankful that the plane hit the trees before hitting the solid ground; that they still survived. "We need to get these people off this plane. The plane might explode any minute now."

The two got up and walked around the area to aid people. Many survived, though almost everyone was fatally wounded. As for the others, they were already dead.

"We need men to get the children off first," Alex ordered. "Get your children off the plane first. Then the women."

"The Headquarters might be sending men now. I can't find any cellular phone or anything. The baggages are all smashed up." Clio informed.

"Then we have to find a safe place for them while the team hasn't arrived yet." Alex planned. "Somewhere they can hide."

"What's happening Alex?" Clio immediately sensed. She looked at him deeply. "What's happening?"

"I don't know… But The Covenant," he confessed. Clio was taken aback again by her husband's concealment. She quickly felt anger swarm in her again but it was not the right time and moreover, she trusted his husband's commitment for the two of them. Alex somehow felt his wife's detest. "Honey, I need you to stay outside. Watch for the rescue team that nears our perimeter."

"'You can manage here?" Clio asked concerned.

"…I will get out as soon as everybody had." Alex assured. "Please stay hiding with them. Stay safe."

"I'll get back here when I've taken them to safety," and she quickly turned and left to get back soon.

They landed in a forest at the edge of a desert. Clio carefully led the children to start across the woods towards the city buildings when she noticed vehicles coming from the desert.

"Amiel, please take everyone across the forest." He called on to a passenger that helped them. "I'll go back to check out the coming vehicles."

Almost everyone else was off the plane as Clio can see Alex getting the last of the passengers. Hurrying past the evacuating passengers, she watched the vehicles as they approached. The vehicles stopped from afar and then Clio realized—

"RUN!"

The men fired on the passengers. Clio carried a boy and dashed to escape from the bullets for cover. She tumbled behind a large piece of the broken wing. Her heart pumped trying to get out of her chest as she had a chance to breathe for the temporary safety.

"…Are you okay?"

"Mummy…" the child cried, trembling in fear. Clio embraced the boy as stray shots hit their shield. She felt something warm on his side.

"Oh my, your hurt," the child's arm was bleeding profusely because of a bullet. The boy was crying continuously but the boy was smart that he didn't panic. Clio tried to put tourniquet on his wound because he's not capable to have a makeshift surgery. "I'll take care of you, ok? 'Just trust me, alright?"

Clio skillfully fled towards the forest. Her limbs are trying to keep on running though she was too worn out. He needs immediate aide. Alex… Where are you? She glanced at her side and suddenly spotted Alex with her. He has another wound, at the back of his shoulder and his speed is losing its pace. He continued to run but soon stopped. 

"Let's go, Alex." Clio panted and managed to get his arms around her shoulder. "Get up."

"They'll have you if you don't run. Go!"

"You can't just stay there! You must get moving!"

"I SAID GO! Take the child away!"

"Come on!"

"You don't understand! The Covenant is after you!"

Clio was struck in terror. Her mind pressed on to run but her body turned numb. She wanted to collapse but the child has to live. But then, she couldn't stand to think that innocent lives were killed because of her. She pushed to stand; her body is shaking in dread and alarm. Alex glanced away, crying in anguish towards himself. Footsteps sounded behind them.

"Amiel…"

"It's all right. You all should've died already in the crash," the man told them. He loaded his gun and took closer steps. All passengers are now dead. "I just had to polish my task."

"Why did you need to kill all of them!"

"Get on the ground. Put the child down," he ordered. Clio kneeled on the ground beside Alex and placed the crying child down. The man stepped closer. "We warned you, Alex. Tsakinov has told you to turn your wife in. You're just so underestimating."

The man placed the gun on the child's head when Alex stroked him with a broken branch. Clio took the advantage and hit the man and knocked him down. She lunged to grab the gun when another gun shot from behind them. Clio looked at the man, and he's dead.

"What a waste of time," the man behind spoke in dismay. His men pointed their guns on them while he approached the body and took the gun. He stared at Clio, and turned to Alex. "I see… Agent Ilinova, we finally meet. …Is that why you couldn't turn her in?"

"Don't try to measure me, Tsakinov. Stop this at once," Alex warned.

"We were always the opposite, Liun. I wondered how it feels for you to be in this situation, because I didn't have a problem like this," Tsakinov continued. He turned again to Clio and suddenly, pointed the gun and fired.

"STOP! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The child dropped on the floor. Clio trembled as she fell on the ground to the child. She held the boy's chest, putting pressure on his wound. But the bullet hit his heart and the child was already struggling for survival. He choked for air and finally he let go.

"Did you want to end it this way, Liun? Even if I give a knife now to fight me alone, you'll never make it at your state," he loaded his gun again. "The Covenant has offered you a better option. But you ran away with your wife. And the intolerable, you're a mole… a spy inside the Covenant. "

"I'll kill you Tsakinov."

"It has to end here." Again, he pointed his gun and aimed on Clio.

"CLIO!"

-

_Three days ago._

"Good morning."

There was silence as the president stood firmly at the podium, his eyes meeting all those who are watching him. His presence was commanding authority; his voice is waiting to be heard. The best of his men were also standing, waiting, poising on guard. A black clad woman stood away from the stage. She is one of them, but she preferred not to be seen. Her eyes met with the president's and a blink signaled for the announcement.

"Three days ago…" the president started, "…we have lost enough people for this country. A plane of ours crash-landed at the boarders of Mongolia and China. And with the crash are fifty of your countrymen. Innocent lives living helplessly at the claws of terrorism. Lives that we've been trying with our best to protect. And with those lives that we came to protect, are two agents whom dedicated their lives for the same purpose we served…"

The president continued on his speech for the press conference. The woman gave a discreet gesture and left the hall, confused and lost in her thoughts. A limousine parked outside the walls of the Red Square stood by for the woman and as soon as she got in, the vehicle rolled off.

A concerned look crossed Irina as she took her seat. The younger woman took her glance at Irina, waiting for what she might say next. The limo continued on subtly, carrying delicately its passengers.

"The president has done the announcement. He's finishing his speech now… I need you to do something for me," Irina started, her voice unusually soft. The woman instantly felt something tingle in her spine, something that that starts to pierce in her heart. A pained gaze lingered.

"…What is it?"

"I'm sending you away. Somewhere… away. I don't know yet."

"This is not an ordinary mission, is it?" she assumed, her head bowed down. "I'm not going to be away temporarily."

Irina felt a lump in her throat. She can't be blunt, especially with the guilt she's feeling about their situation. Clio is a part of her life, and also one of the most important lives she's been protecting.

"…Remember when I told you that," she paused. Irina tried to fight back the fear and grief that is holding her back. She was too scared to cry and to have Clio see her like that. And most importantly, to know the truth, "…Sydney might have had a sister?"

The reality started to reveal itself, and the obvious can't be kept. Clio's head turned right to her, startled and waiting at the same time, looking at her in great bewilderment. Clio wanted to speak but there were no right words, uncertainty is all she can utter.

"When I found out," Irina continued. "I secretly got you out from the orphanage where the KGB had taken you. They took you away right in the very day you were born. And years after that did I only find you. They got furious about what I did. And when they had the chance, they performed on you therapies, just to change your memory on everything while you were young enough to be capable of the therapies. It was the deal, so I can keep you with me…"

Irina's voice trembled, her body slightly shaking as the tears started to skim her cheeks. Clio watched more confused, trying to grasp it all in her mind. There was more than doubt; again she's feeling distrust like she'd felt when she found out the truth about her identity from her husband. And again, distrust is in her again, about knowing now another truth of her identity, and most importantly, her existence.

"…They made you believe you lost your parents during the Cold War. You were so young then, to understand if ever I'll be able to have the chance to tell the truth…" the tears started to fall uncontrollably. "And I was so stubborn then, trying to think that I can make it up to you and your sister when you get older. I tried. And everything mixed up… I ended compromising everything about you both. I was so foolish, so selfish to decide everything on my own; I never considered what it would be on you two."

The limousine continued on, seemingly unmindful of its own destination, the path where it was going.

"Irina," Clio smiled out, a mix of reaction in her face, trying to find answers in the eyes of her true mother. "What is this? What are we talking about?"

"Clio, however I tried to pretend that I just told you this and nothing else will happen, I couldn't. Clio—"

"Y-you can't just say this."

"I know, yes I know…" Irina poured out, her pain pleading for her daughter's comprehension. But Clio couldn't give any retort. She had always seen issues with concern to Irina's complicated life. She would have always helped, in return to having Irina as her mentor. And it couldn't be that the issue be her- that she's Irina's daughter.

There was stillness, and the silence between them is deafening. Neither each of them tried to ask why, neither one tried to confront any further. Struggling to compose herself, Irina concealed everything else she wanted to say.

"You'll change your ID, change your name. You'll be working in the Argentinean Intelligence. 'Working under the alias Talia Sokolov. You're real name will be Nadia Santos," Irina's voice continued to compel. Still her emotions are trying to break through, and more when it would come to her Clio's misery inside.

"You can't have me like this… What am I to you people! What am I to you, Irina!"

"Clio, listen to me! There is more than The Covenant that is after you! More than the FSB, more than the CIA! More than any other agency than can hunt you down! If I could only tell you now, if you can only know now."

"I don't understand this. What do you expect me to do? Believe in your preposterous truths!" Clio blurted, her voice bellowing. "Do you expect me to forget everything I believed? Have me live a new life because of who you said I really am? Do you want to change everything that I knew? Everything that I knew about you! That I loved you more than a mother! That I don't even care whatever the truth is!"

"…"

"Irina Derevko."

"You will hate that name. You will hate me. Because all you'll know is that you grew up in the orphanage, that I didn't take you there."

"…" Clio tried to say. Her tears finally fell as she deemed the solution that Irina imposed. "Irina, please don't."

"You'll believe that I never had the chance to raise you, that you never met your mother before. You'll hate her because she left you. You'll hate her because you believed she abandoned you."

"No. Please no."

"When you get back to the agency… they'll have immediate therapy on you. Take the therapy. Take what I'm telling you," Irina concluded. "…Stop the car."

"Please don't. Don't leave me now on this," Clio pleaded. She held on Irina's arm to stop her. Irina couldn't do anything but embraced her for the last time. She hushed Clio for all she can do now is let her go for her daughter's own protection. She soon pulled away and left boarded off the car.

He limousine was bound to head to the agency. The car went on, having its passenger like a prisoner. The rain started to fall and raindrops prodded on the windows like wanting to open them. The car halted to a stop and the door finally opened.

"Clio."

The voice called. And that was all, that she turned at the call to see her husband there for her. Alex took her in his arms and she held back tighter as he reassured her. Clio poured out on him, making him feel the desolation in her life. He held her tightly, not to let her go of his embrace and kissed her for all he could say. He finally had the courage to make her really feel his only presence.

"I love you… There is no need to fear if we're together."

"…I love you. I love you so much."

-

Alex stared at her, as she lay on the bed, dreaming, helpless of what will be done. Warmth prickled from his eyes down his face. The end is just so absurd. The end is just so awful.

"…and you real name is Nadia Santos," he whispered; his voice, fading, too soft to be heard. He took his minute for their last moment. The pain he has taken is unbearable. His voice turned o a sob. "You'll wake up… when you hear my car leave. You will never remember anything but only what I said…"

He kissed her then got up. The door closed and not soon that he left.

-

She watched the sun rise for the new day. But there will be no difference for everyday has always been a day to Irina. She took a sigh, and another, and another, to fight the surfacing anxiety again. Another sigh and for the last attempt, she failed. She failed _and the result will be more bearable_, she tried to tell herself. The dark clouds from the night turned red then orange then yellow. The sun melted her; it shone to her what she needed to see. But the light cast no brightness to her, for she never knew what brightness is.

Irina's phone rang. It was like she was vacuumed back to reality. She snapped out and took seconds to take notice of the vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"…Mom?"

"…"

"…Mom?"

"…H—"

"Mom, it's Sydney… Please, answer me. I need to talk to you."

"Syd?"

A/N: Ahahah. Sorry it took me too long. It was just so, so, so unthinkable. So hard to put in words! I can't actually tell. I-it's… Oh never mind. Never mind. It's drained! WAAAAAAAAAAH! I'll get it to you next time. AAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Wala na akong masabi! Oh, thank you very much for reading. You people are so lovable! Love you! Love you! Love you! Hehehehe.

Ah, the ending? Well, one thing's for sure. This is not it.


End file.
